Hot Girls and Fast Cars
by PrincessJaded
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Senior Year and people are going to hook up, break up, make up, drink up, suck up, mess up, and well try to survive this final year of their high school lives. Mostly AUish. Features 01 Digidestined. Michi/Sorato/JunxJoe/IzzyxOC/Takari
1. Girls

**Being in high school is hard. Especially when you have a secret but you can always depend on your bestfriends to be there for you. It's even better when you all share the same secret. Add cars, money, popularity, fist fights, alcohol, and sexually driven teens...well that's just a disaster waiting to happen. **

**DISCLAIMER: princessjaded doesn't own digimon, its character, or any of the songs used here.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_  
**_Girls_

* * *

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I was just wondering…"

"Well, you wouldn't be wondering if it didn't matter. Meems… Do you still have feelings for him?"

Mimi Tachikawa sat still. A chill had crept up her back at the words her best friend spoke. Her caramel colored eyes seemed to go opaque.

"Hello… Mimi… You there?" Sora Takenouchi waved her hand back and forth in front of her best friend's face. She snapped her fingers impatiently.

"Huh? Did you say something Sor?" Mimi was thinking, and thinking hard about _him_.

"OMG! Never mind, I am going home. Just think about what I said before… 'Kay… see you tomorrow at school." And with that Sora rushed to Mimi's front door and left.

Tomorrow was the first day of their senior year in high school. The two best friends had just spent an hour discussing their expectations for the new year. It didn't seem possible to Sora back then, in the Digital World, that Mimi would become her best friend because they were polar opposites. And what was even less believable was that Mimi would be in love with _him_! Sure, they all had thought she would be either the calming factor in one of the guy's anger or the confidence booster to another. Still those assumptions were wrong. Of course, the only ones who knew that were Sora and Mimi.

Sora had just walked into her apartment when her cell phone blared to life. _Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a Material Girl. You know that we are liv-_

"Speak," Sora already knew who it was so she didn't waste her manners.

"Rude much." A musical voice snorted. "Sora I think that you were wrong. I'm just confused and I'm nervous 'bout school. Gosh, I haven't even picked out a back-to-school outfit yet. And what are you-"

"What are you talking about? Back-to-school outfit? Meems, are you okay? Because the last time I checked we wear uniforms. Ya know, the ugly green ones with orange ties. It doesn't leave very many options." She winced as she looked toward her closet.

"Not anymore my beautiful bestie! When was the last time you checked your mail? The newsletter from the school came two weeks ago and it said that the school lifted the necessity of uniforms for juniors and seniors. A privilege, they had called it. Ha! It's about time, though, since I'm really sick of those damn…" Mimi spoke, but was cut short by Sora.

"Mimi, when did you say it came?"

"Umm... If memory serves my gorgeous head right… two weeks ago. Didn't you get one? I was super excited but I just forgot about it till now. Sora? Hello? Why are you so quiet?" Mimi waited, listening, but there was nothing. She checked to make sure the line was still connected, and saw that it was. Then she heard the yelling.

"_I'm not a damn little kid anymore! What?! Did you want me to look like a complete idiot walking onto campus wearing that while everybody was dressed normally? Honestly I think you really are trying to ruin my life!" _Then a door slammed and a scraping sound was heard as Sora picked up the phone.

"Sora, are you okay?" Mimi listened to Sora's shallow breathing, trying to think of how to comfort her best friend.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" Sora waited, hoping that Mimi wouldn't deny her sanctuary.

"Your bed is already made sister!" Mimi sighed.

"Thank Meems."

"No prob. See ya!"

Sora grabbed her soccer bag, which was already supplied with all her necessities for moments just like this one. She slapped on her dark sunglasses and pulled her keys off her dresser as she walked out of her room. She locked the door behind her and went to the front door. Her mother was standing in her way.

"Sora, please. I'm not your enemy I just don't think you need to be-" her mother started.

"I don't need to be what? Forget it! You always do this! It never fails. I'm leaving." Sora sidestepped her mother and walked to the door.

"Wh-where are you g-g-going?" Her mother, Toshiko, asked through tears.

"Oh please, who are you kidding with those tears? Does it really matter where I'm going? You never cared before! Go find another boyfriend you can waste your money on!" She had her hand on the door and a pang of sympathy for her sobbing mother stabbed at her back. "I'm not coming back for a few days. You have my cell number." And with that she walked out.

She got into her Nissan Skyline R34 and peeled out, nearly hitting two people walking to their car.

Ten minutes later Sora was walking back into Mimi's apartment.

Mimi mostly lived alone because her parents had separated and she chose to live with her dad. Her mother, Satoe, lived in New York while her father, Keisuke, remained in Odaiba. She stayed for her friends' and her own mental health. Her mother was horrible about the divorce and Mimi's choice of home. Mimi's dad was the CEO of a trading company and he was on business for months at a time. This meant that Mimi stayed out as late as she wanted and with whomever she wanted slept over.

Mimi's room was enormous. The walls were painted white but the decor was different. One side of the room was pink and purple. Very girlish. The opposite side was warmer. The coloring was soft brown and beige. Two queen-size beds occupied the room as well as several dressers, twin vanities, and a plasma TV that hung on the wall near the door.

Looking at room one would have thought that two people shared this room instead of one. In truth it pretty much was like that. For the past two years, Sora had lived in Mimi's room more than she did in her own. The reason was she hated being at home. She didn't like to see her mother treated as she was, although in reality it was Toshiko's own fault. She allowed herself to be abused and after one of Toshiko's boyfriend had hit Sora, she hated her mother.

It was after that incident two years ago, that Sora first landed on Mimi's doorstep. Mimi held her friend for hours trying to calm her down. Mimi's father was on one of his rare visits home and insisted that Sora stay the night. The next day she was asked to stay over again. It went on like that for a week. Then Sora came home but she couldn't take it so she was back at Mimi's place. That experience brought them to the friendship they shared now.

Mimi and her dad both decided that they might as well use up the space in the house and Mimi moved into the master bedroom. But she didn't go alone. The room was set up for both Mimi and Sora. Keisuke felt bad for his daughter's best friend. If he could have, he would have made sure Sora's mother never had anything to do with her again. However, when he offered her legal help Sora declined. Therefore, he settled for allowing her anything and everything she wanted. Sora wouldn't accept the lavish treatment Mimi was so accustomed to, but on her seventeenth birthday Keisuke and Mimi presented Sora with the car.

The secret of Sora's drama with her mother was kept between the two friends and Mimi's dad.

"Well, that was fast. What did she do now?" Mimi scrutinized her best friends face.

"Hide my mail. What the hell? I think privacy still means as what it used to, right?" Sora said.

"Sure does, but it's okay now cause you're home." Mimi trilled happily.

"Thanks; now back to our wardrobe conversation…" Mimi's face lit up at Sora's words.

"Well, I thought that we would just go shopping now!"

"Sounds great to me!"

They ran out of the house giggling, and the duo happily ran around the side of the house where their cars were parked. They jumped into Sora's car and sped off towards the mall.

* * *

**Beta'd by: PY687**


	2. Boys

**thanks for the reviews. this chapter focuses on the guys. same day.**

**queen-sarcasm**: thanks for taking the story's virginity! hehe. and of course you can.

**Super garurumon**: yeah her mom's kinda, retarded.

**ARCtheElite**: i'm sorry, but her mom isn't going to be the only jacked up parent.

**ThatsWhatSheSaid07**: i like ur name! yes its a best friend story. here is more of that.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**  
_Boys_

* * *

"Well, I think tomorrow I'm going to ask her out. That is, if it's okay with you bro. Is it?" Matt Ishida waited patiently as he looked into Tai's thoughtful face.

"Dude, been there. Don't worry, just go for it. I see the way the two of you make googly eyes at each other. Personally I think it's disgusting." Tai Kamiya laughed as Matt punched his shoulder. "Do you have a plan already?"

"I don't know, kinda. I was thinking of asking her at lunch. At the table."

"Won't that be a little public?" Tai asked.

"Well, I want it to be public because I don't want anyone to try asking her after," Matt chuckled at his own words.

"Mr. Ishida! Are we jealous?" Tai teased.

"Well, he is anyways. Blushing isn't very cool, Matt." Izzy Izumi had joined in on the conversation from behind his laptop.

The guys had all gathered in Izzy's room on Sunday night to discuss this coming year. Their final year in high school, aka, hell. Izzy the computer whiz had hacked into the school's database and was already programming all their classes.

"Izzy, can you be sure they put me in the right classes this year? I don't want to take home ec. Again. It was entirely pointless. I'm going to be a doctor, not a chef." Joe Kido had asked. He had just put down one of his many medical books.

"Sure thing, Joe. Hey, Tai, call the girls and see if they have any special requests. I'm getting into the T's and I don't want to go backwards," Izzy stated.

"Kay. Hang on." Tai dialed Sora's number. She didn't answer, so he tried her house.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Sora home?"

"No."

"Umm… Okay, can you tell her Tai called?"

"No! I don't know where she is! Don't call here again. She doesn't live here!" _Click_.

"What the hell was that about?" Izzy asked. Tai's phone was loud enough so the people neare to him, in this case Izzy, could hear the entire conversation.

"I have no idea!" Tai looked just as confused as Izzy.

Matt on the other had looked very concerned. "What happened?"

"Sora's mom said she doesn't live there anymore." Tai responded. But when Matt whipped out his phone and started dialing he asked, "What are you doing Matt?"

"Calling Mimi!"

Meanwhile in the mall, Mimi's call tone went on. _Kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mi-_

"Mimi Tachikawa. What can I do for you Mr. Ishida?" Mimi greeted.

"Where are you?" Matt asked curtly.

"Manners, Mattie. I'm at the mall. What's up?" Mimi questioned.

"Sora. Tai called her house and she's not there. Her mom said she doesn't live there anymore. Is that true? Do you know where she is?" There was silence when Matt finished. "Meems? Babe? Hello?"

"Did you just call her babe?" Tai asked incredulously.

"He calls her that a lot. Haven't you noticed?" Joe asked.

"But I thought he was gonna ask Sora out. But… if he's with Mi-" Tai started.

"He's not." Izzy finished.

"Shut up, you guys! Do you hear that?" Matt growled.

Hushed voices could be heard.

"_She said that I what?"_

"_Well, if she wants you out, you got my place…"_

_"I can't believe her…Wait…did he call you babe!"_

"_Ya…but… No, Sora…stop!"_

"_What!"_

"_Did you hear what Tai said?"_

"_No…What did he say?"_

"_He said that he's gonna ask you out!"_

"_Tai's gonna ask me out?"_

"_Sounds that way." _

The silence was broken by Mimi's raised voice.

"Sorry Matt! Dropped my phone," Mimi evidently lied.

"Oh, okay… Well, do you know where Sora is?"

"She's with me. She didn't move out of her house…yet."

"Yet? Where is s-"

"Matt, hon, don't worry. I have this all under control. Kisses." And Mimi hung up on Matt.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Sora was with Mimi. She had cared when he called Mimi babe. He made a mental note not to do that in front of Sora. But Tai's reaction didn't make sense. Why had he gotten so upset?

"Tai, why do you care what I call Mimi?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Tai.

"I don't really, but you're talking about asking my best friend out, and then you go and call her best friend babe! That just sounds wrong."

"Oh, I see. Sure. Is that the only reason? I mean, Mimi's my best friend, so is there something I should know?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Tai snapped.

"Ha! I knew it. You got it bad for Mimi… Well, this ought to be interesting," Matt chuckled.

"I mean, no… Wait… okay. Yes to the first question, no to the second." Tai said. He hoped desperately that Matt would understand and not go overboard with this. Thankfully, Izzy changed the subject.

"Matt, toss me my phone, because you didn't get the information I needed out of her either."

Mimi and Matt weren't a strange friend coupling, but it just seemed odd to everyone that they were merely friends and nothing more. Both were, for lack of a better word, HOT! Girls followed Matt at every turn and guys literally fought over Mimi's attention. The only people who could rival their popularity were the other best friend pair of Tai and Sora. Those two also seemed destined to be together, but that wasn't the case. In both pairings, they were just too similar to balance each other out. They had both tried though.

Sora and Tai dated for about a month before they realized that soccer stars sucked as significant others… well, in their situation anyways. Tai wanted Sora at all his games, Sora wanted Tai at hers, but the schedules conflicted and irritation took over both so they decided that in order to save their friendship they end the fling.

Mimi and Matt were another story. A week… It seemed like the shortest courtship that anyone had ever witnessed. They had argued from the first day – stupid arguments really, mostly about their looks. So with that much tension, not to mention hair, they called it quits at the end of the week. Both relationships had flared and died sophomore year.

Now they were seniors, and found themselves the four most-sought after people in school, and none of them minded.

So much had changed in the last few years that nobody knew how to describe how close they had all gotten. But they owed that to the time they spent together "at camp," as they described it when people were around.

"Hey, Matt?" Tai asked with a devious smirk on his handsome face.

"What?" Matt asked as he raised a manly yet man-scaped eyebrow.

"Let's make a bet."

"In game."

"This ought to be good," Joe proclaimed, nudging Izzy to get his attention.

"Well, gentlemen, what are the terms?" Izzy inquired, entering the conversation.

"Most girls by the end of the year," Tai answered.

Joe's faced dropped, as he knew he wasn't going to win: he already had a girlfriend. Izzy paled slightly, but he really didn't care about winning this one. Matt's eyes sparkled with the anticipation of a coming win.

"You're on. Izzy, you in?" Matt asked.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing to lose. But let's clarify something first, what do you mean exactly? Are you talking dates, or sex?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Tai said, his smile getting bigger.

"Man, you guys are punks!" Joe groaned.

"Hey, you chose to be a one-woman man. We didn't!" Matt laughed. "What are the stakes, though?"

"A grand?" Tai suggested, looking at his competitors.

"Sure."

"Fine."

"So we start tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"As soon as the bell rings." Matt said.

"Well, it's on, and I'm out. I gotta go fix up my car. Peace." Tai strutted out of Izzy's room.

* * *

**Beta'd by: PY687**


	3. Cars

**This chapter is the early morning antics of the first day.  
thanks for reading everyone!  
i don't own anything...maybe my ipod but that's about it.**

**ThatsWhatSheSaid07:**your so welcome. i figured people who truly cared about their looks would fight over a common interest, their looks. i'm thinking of doing a one shot bout their week in vain bliss.

**Super garurumon**: Yes i seen the new stuff too. Ya the bet isn't going to go the way they want. Things never do right. I'm sorry you're mad at me. I personally like the song, but not really the meaning. Does that make sense? I'm not pro that. I don't have a problem with it, but i'm not inclined to it. Go ahead and voice your opinion about what song you would have liked.

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
**Cars_

* * *

The next day, the entire student body was treated to the view of six amazing cars, four driven by guys, one by a girl, and the last by an unknown driver. They all were racers. It was like being at a car show instead of the parking lot.

Joe's Camaro Iroc and Izzy's Camaro Super Sport were parked on the left side; in this case, best friends think alike. They exited their cars first. Joe walked over to the passenger's side and helped out a tall girl with burgundy spiky hair. Tai and Matt opened their doors at the same time on the right side of the parking lot, Tai from his Corvette Z06 and Matt from his Viper SRT 10. Tai wore black jeans with a green polo, his checkered green Vans completing the outfit, and his brown hair reaching sky high. Matt looked hot as usual, as he wore a simple black button up over dark denim jeans and black Vans. Dead center was the Sora's Skyline and another car no one had ever seen. Sora opened her door. She looked cute in a red tunic with white leggings and red ballerina slippers. She slipped on her leather racing team jacket with the words **Destined LMT** glittering on the back.

"Damn! Nice ass Sora!"  
"Tai, I love your hair!!"  
"Matt! Will you go out with me?"

Sora rolled her eyes as she walked forward and leaned against the hood of her car. She was quickly joined by Tai and Matt. Izzy followed, while Joe and Jun brought up the rear.

The final car that was still occupied was a black Honda S2000, with the top up. The dark tinted windows were concealing its occupants.

Everyone had that same question on their minds. _Who's in Mimi's parking spot? _

The group of car owners had gathered either wearing their matching leather jackets, holding them in their hands, or slung over their shoulder, in Tai's case. They stared at the car in wonder. Nobody dared steal any of their spots, let alone Mimi's parking. This must have been a new student who was oblivious to the school unwritten rules.

"Where's Mimi?" Jun asked, staring at Sora.

"I don't know. She was gone when I woke up." Sora replied to Joe's girlfriend.

"Well, this person is gonna get it when Mimi comes," Joe added.

They all laughed knowing it would be true.

Mimi sat in her car fluffing her hair. She hadn't told anyone about her early birthday present. She didn't want the ruin the surprise. She had even left early that morning so Sora could be just as shocked as the rest. Mimi giggled to herself and turned up the volume as Swaggerific blared through the extensive sound system installed in her dream car.

Sora smiled as she heard the bass kick.

_So swaggerfic…s-s-swaggerfic…_

The door opened slowly, but not enough to get a good view of the person in the driver's seat. Mimi let the song fill the crowded parking lot. A dangerous looking black stiletto protruded from the open door of the mysterious black car, followed by a cream-colored leg. Another leg joined the first. Then a head of glossy honey colored curls appeared wearing enormously large Chanel sunglasses.

Realization dawned quickly in six of the seven minds. Sora had already known when she heard the song.

The song played… _This is not a popularity contest. When God made me, he made a new commandment. _

Mimi appeared in all her glory as the song sang _Thou shall be fly, till the day you die!_She mouthed the words for extra dramatic, be it corny, effect as her attention turned to the public who were staring at her. _Not a habit I'm just gifted, Lord please keep me Swaggerific._

She wore a tight fitting black micro mini skirt with a white lacy corset and her black racing jacket, which was identical to Sora's because it was tight fitting as opposed to the guys looser version. Her stilettos had a thick leather band that wrapped around her ankle.

Mimi giggled at the reaction she was hoping for and killed the engine with the remote. She stared at her friends who didn't look the least bit used to her attics.

Then the cackling and woof calls proceeded.

"Hey Mimi! When you gonna realize I'm the guy for you!"  
"Damn, Mimi! You're gonna make my heart stop by looking that gorgeous."  
"Don't talk to my girl like that!"

The jeering went on as Mimi locked her car and went off to join her friends.

"Wow, Mimi, nice… Wow… You look… wow." Tai stuttered to find the words that were failing him.

"Close your mouth Tai, you're going to catch flies." Sora laughed as she forced Tai's jaw closed.

"Thanks, Tai. You don't look so bad yourself." Mimi said, winking at Tai and blowing him a kiss.

"So is this why you weren't in the apartment when I woke up?" Sora asked.

"Yup. I couldn't spoil the surprise. Your faces were classic!" Mimi gushed with a dazzling smile.

"That's a nice car and all, but do you have to be such a show off?" Matt asked the smiling girl.

Mimi's smile turned into a frown. "Ha, you're one to talk. You're just hating that I took all the attention."

"She has a point." TK, whom no one had noticed join the circle, had spoken shyly and regretted it as he seen the glare that Matt sent his way.

"Well, let's go pick up our schedules." Izzy interjected to save the younger blond.

"Sounds like a great plan Izzy!" Mimi's smile returned as she linked arms with Sora.

They began walking toward the gym, with Joe and Jun in the lead. Izzy and TK were behind them as Matt joined the girls and walked alongside Sora.

"Tai!"

Tai had stayed staring at Mimi's car. "Taichi Kamiya! Are you coming?" Mimi called him by his full name. He hated to be called that, but when she said it, he found himself loving the sound.

He shook his head at the thought of liking Mimi saying his name. "Don't call me that!" He shouted before he realized he was the only person left in the parking lot.

"Don't worry, nobody heard me," Mimi laughed. "So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Tai walked toward her. He was unable to look into her eyes; not that he could have because the large sunglasses still took up most of her face.

When Tai reached her, Mimi hugged him. She smelled so good. The scent was sweet and he felt it feeling up his brain. She was intoxicating him. He hugged her back, drawing her closer to him. She fit perfectly against his body. The top of her head reached his chin and he found himself noticing the sweet scent even more. It was coconut: his favorite.

"Meems… You look really good today." Tai breathed into her hair.

"Ditto."

"Thanks." He realized that he was still holding onto her and released his grip on her waist a little. But he couldn't let go of her completely. Tai left his hands on her hips while her hands rested around his neck.

"Uh… Tai."

"Ya Mimi." Tai was taken aback by the huskiness of his voice.

She looked up at him and removed her sunglasses. Their eyes met. His, a rich chocolate brown, and hers, cinnamon with flecks of gold and crimson.

Mimi reached up and planted a sweet and simple kiss on Tai's lips. He closed his eyes and nearly fainted. When he opened them, Mimi was already walking away from him and into the gym.

"Mimi! Wait."

She turned to face him. "Sorry. But... you're gonna ask Sora out and..." She dropped her to attention to the wood paneling of the basketball court, "I'm not going to take that away from her."

No words came to him as he watched her walk away. When the hell was he going to ask Sora out? That wasn't the way it was anymore. Matt was sprung on her and Tai didn't find Sora attractive in a relationship way; physically, of course. She had a nice body, but not like Mimi. Mimi was the be-all and end-all. But then Tai remembered the damn bet he made. That damn kiss had just compromised his chances of winning. Not being able to form a sentence that fit his current situation, he settled on one of his favorite phrases, "Fuck Me!"

* * *

**Beta'd by: PY687**


	4. Schedules

**Thanks to everybody who is reading! i think i'm gonna add my little tidbits of humor to the ends of these chapters, its funny that way.  
As always I own nothing!**

**Super garurumon:**Duh! of course Tai has to find a way to mess up, else he wouldn't be Tai. I'm not all that political, frankly I think they are all full of it.

**IdiotFanGirl:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**HoodStar:** That was my favorite line too! It has an obvious double meaning, that's why it's one of his favorite phrases!

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4  
**_Schedules_

* * *

"Please get in line in front of the desk that has the first letter of your last name." A monotonous voice droned from the front of the gym.

Several tables were lined up across the gymnasium. Each had a piece of paper representing the various letters of the alphabet. Student leaders and school staff sat behind these desks and feverishly pulled and passed out schedules to impatient students who had just shown up to get their classes and books, and then leave. The first day had to be the most boring day of the entire year.

Two hours were spent passing out schedules and fixing any problems people had with the six assigned periods. Then four of the six classes were to be attended for half an hour each. After that was an hour for lunch, and finally two more half-hour classes until the school day was done.

The Digidestined group dispersed, each heading to the table with their respective first letter of their sir names.

Tai grumpily moved over to Joe and they walked over to the Ks, where they were quickly joined by Kari.

"Hey, big brother."

"Hi Kar. So how did you get to school?" Tai asked his only sibling.

"Mom. I was running late or else I would have caught a ride with TK. Are you planning on coming home anytime soon?" Kari asked timidly.

"Do you really want that answer?" Tai replied. Joe, feeling that this wasn't a conversation for him to be a part of, cut the line and got his schedule.

"They miss you; you know that right?"

"Well, believe me when I say I don't miss them. Now, new topic please," Tai sighed, nearing frustration.

"Fine. You look nice today. You're lucky too; I'm stuck wearing this," Kari exclaimed and indicated to her uniform. "I wish I could look like her!" She pointed at someone. "Is that MIMI!" Kari's eyes widened while she looked at her friend.

Tai followed Kari's finger and swooned. There she was, his friend, who had recently become his dream girl. The feel of her lips and the taste of her lip-gloss still hung in his mind. She was soft, gentle, beautiful, sexy, and she had kissed him. He didn't rush her. But now, there was this slight problem to deal with. He'd made an idiotic bet that was, stupidly so, his own idea. Screw around and be the same whory Tai he'd been the year before. He'd easily get two grand out of it. Now here he was contemplating whether to drop out so he could pursue Mimi. Then there was the minor detail that Mimi thought he was going to ask Sora out. Now shit was really messed up here because he didn't have any plans of fitting Sora into that part of his life. But he quickly remembered whom he was talking to: his little sister, who had just indicated she wanted to dress in very revealing clothing.

"Kari, I don't ever want you to dress like that!" Tai snapped. He knew that he loved the way Mimi looked, but he just never wanted a guy to look at Kari the way he, and most of the schools' male population, were gawking at Mimi.

Then they all got the schedules and compared. As Izzy had said, Joe had gotten all advance placement classes and Joe was in the medical program. Jun was also in the medical program, but like her younger brother, she wasn't the brightest of the bunch. So she and Joe were happy to have at least two classes together.

Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Tai found themselves together in several classes. They had none with Joe and Izzy but that was to be expected. First period they all had together.

"Life/parental plans. Izzy, what's that?" Tai asked.

"Well I figured you all might want to start learning how to be parents!" Before he could contain it, Izzy had already started shaking with laughter.

Standing beside Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi all showed their great distaste in Izzy's joke.

"What is wrong with you Izzy!?" Sora asked.

"I'm seventeen! Not twenty seven!" Tai bellowed.

"Kids! Do you know what a kid would do to my body?" Mimi shrieked.

"I'd be a total DILF!" Everyone went quiet and looked at Matt who was smiling.

The laughter that followed went on for two minutes.

"Okay, okay. I hate to be such a killjoy… but we got to get to class because we only have like three minutes before we are officially late." Jun stated, still clutching her sides as the laughter died down. Joe had really found his equal in her. She was smart, at times, wanted to be a surgeon, and was ever Mrs. Responsibility.

Grumbles of "Yeah," "I guess," "You're right," and "Whatever" were heard as the group spread out, taking different hallways to their destinations.

First period could have been worse. Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Matt found themselves in Life/Parental Plans which, ironically enough, was really a class for people who either had kids themselves, or were expecting. So needless to say, the other students were dumbstruck when they saw the four most popular, talented, and good-looking people in the entire school walk into the classroom. The four Digidestined looked around anxiously and smiled. The teacher motioned for them to sit in the only available seats at the back of the class. Tai sat next to Matt, right behind Mimi and Sora.

"Izzy did this on purpose," Matt growled in a low whisper so Sora and Mimi couldn't hear.

Tai turned lazily and asked, "How so?"

"Think about the bet, we can't make a dent in here. All these girls come with unwanted baggage."

"You're right! He's trying to rig the bet!" Tai said a bit too loud.

Mimi with her supersonic hearing and love of gossip turned in her chair to face her best friend/ex boyfriend and the guy whom she'd shocked the hell out of this morning. "What bet?"

"There's no bet," Tai responded too quickly.

"But you said, and I quote, 'He's trying to rig the bet.'" Mimi argued her point fairly.

"Meems, I think you're hearing things. It's all that hair. Remember when I told you it was too much for your tiny little brain?" Matt joked.

"Screw you Ishida," Mimi hissed.

"Been there." Matt coughed.

Mimi eyes widened with shock. Her soft features twisted into anger momentarily, and then transformed into a sweet smile. "Well, I wouldn't really remember, it all went by so fast; just two minutes." She paused and huffed a little breath, "Come to think of it, I don't actually remember feeling anything."

Matt's azure eyes ablaze with fury and Mimi's smile only widened. Sora and Tai, although they tried, couldn't hide their laughter.

* * *

**Beta'd by: PY687**


	5. Fights

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_  
_Fights_

* * *

Soon enough the group found themselves at lunch, and TK and Kari joined them. They had picked the best spot and it had been theirs since freshman year when Mimi promised the usual occupants dates. It was a rather large circular table under the shade of several shady trees. People knew they were not to go near the table unless invited. It was on top of "the Hill." The Hill was basically a social ladder. The more popularity you had the higher you sat on the hill. The D-table, as they referred to it, overlooked the entire lunch area.

Lunch seemed like it was going to be completely uneventful. Matt wasn't talking to Mimi after her comment on his bedroom skills and Tai still hadn't asked Sora out, not that he was going to; but apparently the girls thought he was. Mimi got tired of waiting so she decided that she needed to take care of a problem she was having.

"Well I have something I have to do. Anyone wanna come with?" Mimi inquired.

"What are you going to do?" It was Tai who asked.

"I can see Mikey from here and I need to break his heart." She smiled to herself.

"So it's finally over between you two?" Sora asked.

"Yup. It's been over for me but he hasn't gotten the memo. I better go before he comes up here because then it's going to be totally awkward, so yes… No? Anyone?" Mimi looked around expectantly. "No, well alrighty then. I'll be right back." She flitted down the stairs. All her friends stared at the way she easily descended the steep staircase that led down the main lunch area.

Mimi had been dating Michael "Mikey" Sloan on and off for the last year since he first moved to Japan from New York. It wasn't anything serious but they kept playing this game. On again, off again, on, off, it was an ongoing cycle of silliness. She had finally decided that for her own happiness Mimi was finally ending the madness for good.

They watched as she walked up to the blond American.

Mikey smiled as he heard the rhythmic clicking of her heels and went for a hug. She allowed it but didn't return it. Sora could see Tai's knuckles turning white as he glared at the couple. The group could see the discussion began to heat up. At the same time Matt, Sora, and Tai rose, all knowing Mimi's temper, and went down the stairs toward the commotion. The rest quickly followed. A crowd had gathered around and was watching as the chestnut haired princess argued with the blond boy and another girl with blonde hair.

"Look Catherine, this has nothing to do with you. So please let me finish talking to my girlfriend." Mikey glared at the girl.

"Girlfriend? You can't call this slut your girlfriend! If you weren't listening to what she was saying, she's breaking up with you, genius."

"Don't call me a slut, bitch!" Mimi glared at the blonde girl.

"Oh I can call you whatever the hell I please. Come on, look at her. She's pathetic; you can do way better."

"Cat, shut up! Mimi, Baby, please tell me she's lying." Mikey pleaded with Mimi who was fuming with anger.

"Yes she is lying. I'm not the slut! Catherine, you might wanna wipe your mouth the next time you leave the store room, 'kay?" Mimi smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Mikey bellowed at Mimi. "As if you're so perfect. Everybody's heard the rumors!"

"Oh really!" Mimi's eyes flashed red and she continued. "Well there you go. Rumors… huh… Well, at least rumors aren't as bad as pictures, ain't that right Cat?"

"You bitch!" Catherine lunged for Mimi. Her fist balled, she made contact with Mimi's shoulder as Mimi moved to avoid the hit.

"What the hell, you dumb…" Mimi grabbed Catherine by the hair and landed a punch right in the middle of the blonde's face.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd chanted as Mimi knelt over Catherine and punched the living shit out of her. Tai and Matt sprinted the remaining stretch of the lunch area.

"Get off my sister, you bitch." Mikey pulled Mimi off Catherine, who was on the floor cussing up a storm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikey brought back his hand and slammed it down hard on Mimi's face. She screamed and fell back from the impact. Tai tackled Mikey and Matt pulled Mimi into his arms.

"He effing hit me!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Tai's taking care of him," Matt said smoothly running his hand over her hair to calm her down.

And it was true. Tai was damn near killing Mikey. Mikey was hunched over trying to cover his neck while Tai was punching any part of him he could. The blond finally fell over and Tai began a series of quick kicks and stomps.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled when she finally got close enough. Izzy and Joe worked hard to pull Tai off the blonde teen. After Tai got in a few more good kicks to Mikey's ribs, they succeeded.

"Let me go!" Tai yelled as another scream rang from the floor. Catherine was getting up and she looked like she was possessed. Mimi took off her heels and pulled her hair up. If Catherine wanted a fight she was going to get one. Matt tried to restrain her but it was no use.

"No Mimi! Tai stop!" Sora and Kari screamed as Tai had slipped out of Joe and Izzy's grip as well and Mimi lunged back into Catherine.

People screamed and egged on the fights. The security was barely realizing what was happening.

"ENOUGH!" Sora and Matt had bellowed together. Izzy and Joe grabbed Tai again and dragged him up the hill. The two girls were still going at it. Sora and Jun tried to pry them apart but they both narrowly missed getting hit themselves. Matt grabbed Mimi, threw her over his shoulder and carried her; she was still kicking and screaming as he set her down on top of the table. The crowd they left behind was laughing at the blond brother and sister, both still on the floor. They got up and hurried to their car.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Sora yelled at her best friends.

"She hit me first!" Mimi snapped. She was trying to compose herself but was having some difficulty. "It had nothing to do with her until she called me a slut!"

"So what, you decided to just piss her off?" Kari asked.

"TK, if you value your girlfriend shut her up now!" Sora looked at TK, and Mimi looked as if she was going to tear Kari's head off.

"Sorry," Kari dropped her head and TK moved in front of her.

"Don't threaten people, Sora," Izzy said, he was upset at her words. "She was just asking what happened."

"I wasn't threatening her, but if you haven't noticed Mimi isn't having… Where did Mimi go?" Sora looked around. She was still holding Mimi's shoes in her hand.

Everyone looked around. She was nowhere in sight.

_Oh great, now what the hell is she going to do._ Sora thought miserably while looking for her friend.

"Look!" Joe exclaimed.

All their heads turned in the direction he was pointing. The group ran down the hill toward the parking lot.

A brunette wearing very little clothing was rolling around on the grass with a blonde in even skankier clothes. Mimi gained the advantage and went crazy. Mikey was trying to get to his sister, but a wall of guys was blocking him. Catherine was screaming and cursing for her friends to help. Five girls were trying to get past the "guy wall" with no luck.

Mimi had managed to get on top of the struggling blonde girl. Mimi's knees were on top of Catherine's arms, pinning them down. Her left hand was curled in the tangles of Catherine's hair and her right fist was punching. "You. Wanna. Talk. Shit. Bitch. Fuck. You. You. Stupid. Whore." Mimi yelled as her fist connected with Catherine's face.

One of Catherine's friends managed to squirm through the guys and kicked Mimi.

"OH HELL NO!" Sora screamed as she ran faster. She passed Matt and Tai and entered the fight, taking on the girl who'd attacked her best friend.

Four girls were now fighting in the middle of a large circle. People were pressing themselves closer to try to watch as the brunette and redhead clearly had the upper hand against the blonde and her black haired friend, Alyssa.

Another girl broke through the crowd and went for Sora.

"Shit!" Jun muttered. Then almost as fast as Sora had, she jumped into the fight.

"Where is the staff and security?" Kari looked around as they tried to push closer to the scene.

"They don't care, Kar," Joe was a little ahead of her. "Besides, it's our fault for not going with her the first time."

They arrived at the main wall of guys who had been enclosing the fight within. They took one look at Joe, Tai and Matt and let them through. This time Tai pulled Mimi off. Thinking it was another one of Malory's friends she was ready to defend herself. She swung and hit Matt.

"Ohmigod! Matt, honey, I'm so sorry. Tai!" She pushed him away. "I'm not finished with her, lemme go! Let me go!!!" Mimi screamed in fury.

"No!" Both guys blocked her way. She was ready to burst out in tears. She slumped against Tai and he picked her up and carried her away. Before Catherine was out of earshot Mimi shouted.

"Talk shit again BITCH!!!"

She smiled up at Tai and whispered, "Thanks for beating him up."

Tai smiled back and noticed the red mark Mikey had left of her right cheek. "I'm gonna kill him!" Tai growled.

"It's done. But we got them good."

Matt went closer to help up Sora, while Jun was already walking away with Joe, cackling evil.y.

"I can walk!" Sora growled.

"Sorry!" Matt huffed.

"No, I am. Really, thanks Matt." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

When they got to the table the silence was palpable.

"DAMN! We got them good!" Jun giggled. "But... Can I ask what happened now?" Jun looked at Mimi with caution.

"Yeah. Thank you both!" Mimi said.

"Don't mention it. That's what we're here for." Sora laughed.

"Okay, but still. Sorry 'bout that guys. I… she… he… I can't believe I did that." Mimi said with an amazed look in her cinnamon eyes. She had fixed her hair and applied makeup over the bruise that was beginning to show. Her heels were back in place.

"Well what happened?" It was TK who asked this time.

"Okay here's what happened," Mimi sighed and began the story. "None of you guys wanted to go with me so I went alone. Catherine was sitting with Alyssa and Shira, they were staring and me and giggling behind their hands. Mikey hugged me but I didn't hug him back so he asked me what was wrong. I tried to be as nice as possible about it. I told him that I didn't want to keep up this charade and that we were always better as friends. Then he smiled and said he could change. Catherine walked up and said there was someone else."

"Is there?" Tai had interrupted her story.

"Shh! Let her finish!" Sora, Kari, and Jun hissed.

"Well to answer your question, Tai, yes there is. So back to what I was saying…" Mimi broke down what had happened line by line, hit after hit, and when she was finished she breathed a heavy sigh as if she had just told her life story.

"But what about after?" Joe asked.

"Well, when I wasn't finished." She shrugged and winced as a small bruise was forming on her shoulder. "Damn it."

"So you guys started fighting again?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "But what about your guards out there?" She pointed to the wall of guys still blocking Mikey from Catherine, Alyssa, and Shira.

Mimi

smiled. "What can I say? My fans adore me. Ah, but that was fun!"

* * *

**Beta'd by: PY687**


	6. HookUps

**thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing! i really appreicate it! plus it makes me happy!**

**kilala223:** I'm really glad you liked it.

**Super garurumon:** JMS will be explained later on in the story. and the origin of it will be described in A Week In Vain Bliss (which is coming soon.)

**Hood Star:** Same answer I gave Super garurumon. but thanks for reading.

**ThatsWhatSheSaid07:** I originally planned for Mimi to wear the heels, but considering they're stilletos i figured she wouldn't want to break them. thanks.

**~~inori:** thanks for reading!

**and for those you who haven't realized it yet, i am a total Michael and Catherine hater. Don't ask why i just don't like them! hehe!  
here we go chapter 6.**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 6_**  
_Hook-Ups_

* * *

"Would the following students please report to the principal's office: Alyssa Hale, Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Jun Motomiya, Shira Nokato, Catherine Sloan, Michael Sloan, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Takenouchi."

Said students grumpily made their ways out of their respective classrooms. Classmates cried out "Oh" as the seniors stalked toward the head administrator's office. They weren't so lucky with the getting away with it. Not that they really thought they could, but still they had high hopes when it was their friends and not the security that pulled them apart.

"This is a poor display of student interaction," the principle yelled angrily once all the students assembled in his room. "You three," he pointed at Michael, Catherine, and Alyssa. "I am aware that you are newer to this school, but the rules were made clear your first day. Fighting is not allowed, and it will not be tolerated. So therefore, your parents are in the lounge waiting to escort you home. You are all expelled. That goes for you as well Ms. Nokato."

"But what about them!" Catherine screamed. "They were fighting too!"

"They are none of your concern, Ms. Sloan. Now your parents are waiting, please do not doddle." The four teenagers left the office outraged.

"Now you five. I don't know what to do with any of you anymore. You've left me with no other option." The Principle sighed looking at Mimi, Sora, Jun, Tai, and Matt. "Two of the best athletes in the school, a brilliant student who is no doubt on her way to become a renowned surgeon, a talented musician, and you, Ms. Tachikawa."

"What, no colorful line to describe me? I'm hurt, Principle Hida. I really am." Mimi pouted.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tolerate your behavior anymore. Keep in mind that this is a place of learning, not a boxing ring. I'm sorry but I have to expel you five as well." Principle Hida scowled at the glares he was receiving from some of his favorite students, particularly the one in the tight short black skirt. It shouldn't be legal for a girl with legs like hers to be allowed to wear articles of clothing such as the skirt.

Tai smirked, seeing the way the Principle was examining Mimi's long legs. "He's checking you out," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and adjusted in her seat, causing the skirt to ride up a tad bit more. "Do it, Mi. Tell him the magic words."

Mimi looked over at Sora, who nodded and smiled. Then her gaze moved to Jun, who was staring at her pointedly in a "get us out of this" manner, and Matt was watching with disgust as the principle licked his lips.

"Principle Hida," Mimi said huskily, "my father is a member of the school's Board of Alumni, as are Matt and Tai's fathers. This can't be good for you, sir; I mean, considering our parents contribute heavily to your holiday bonus." Mimi leaned forward, causing her cleavage to plunge deeper. "Do you mind if I call my father? Daddy will want to know that I was expelled from school. You see, at the moment he isn't home and he will be terribly angry with me for this." She pouted even more, but the other four knew she'd done it. They weren't going anywhere.

And they didn't. The poor flustered man only nodded solemnly, "You may go back to class if you like. No, better yet. You are excused for the day."

"Thanks Hida." Jun smiled and walked out of the room followed by Sora who smirked, while Matt just nodded.

"Thank you. But you'll still be hearing from my father," Mimi said before taking Tai's hand and walking out of the room.

"That was hot." Tai said as he laced his fingers with hers and they walked to the parking lot.

"I know. But." She stopped walking and pulled him toward her. "I saw you wince when I said that thing about your dad. How is everything?"

He knew she was being caring and sincere, but he didn't like to talk about it. "It's alright."

"No it's not. Tai, where are you staying?"

"The hotel off of Main," he said silently, staring at a poster on the wall behind her.

"Tai, damn! Why didn't you say anything? Why aren't you at Matt's or Izzy's? You could have come to my place!" She condescended.

"I'm not a charity case, Mimi. Far from it! I don't need you!" He shouted pulling his hand away from her. Tai stalked over to the double doors of the school and out to the parking lot.

Mimi watched him. She saw Sora try to approach him, Tai shoving her off and yelling at Matt (whom, no doubt, had tried to intervene on Sora's behalf), and jump into his car. The tires screeched violently as he sped out of the parking lot, nearly killing a security guard on the way out.

Mimi sank to the floor, tears glittering in the florescent light. "But I need you."

* * *

"So they still aren't talking?" Joe asked his girlfriend who was reading a book and lying on his bed.

Jun looked up from her anatomy book and over at Joe who was typing out his literature essay. "Nope. I can understand why Sora and Matt wouldn't be talking to him... but the weird thing is Mimi. She doesn't usually care about the problems everyone else deals with. Mimi marches to the beat of her own drum, y'know? It doesn't make sense to me. What do you think Iz?"

Jun and Joe turned their attention to Izzy, who sat on the floor pouring over a math book. "I think that I dislike statistics." When they raised their eyebrows at him he shrugged. "Oh, the 'nobody's talking to Tai' thing. I don't know; it's been a week. Tai's probably just being, well, Tai."

"Maybe it's the whole bet thing?" Joe offered.

"Excuse me? Bet? What bet?" Jun asked, closing her book, with excitement for gossip alive in her brown eyes.

"What are you talking about Jun? No one said anything about a bet," Izzy lied horribly.

"Okay. Start explaining yourselves now! Joe, as my boyfriend you have to tell me!" Jun demanded. "And Izzy, I consider you my best guy friend aside from Joe, so you have to stop trying to lie! You are not good at it."

As Jun's eyes practically burned holes into Izzy, he cracked, "TAI, MATT, AND I MADE A BET TO SEE HOW MANY GIRLS WE CAN SLEEP WITH BY THE END OF THE YEAR!"

"Way to hang in there Iz," Joe sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Jun's eyes were aglow with wonder and thrill. "I have to go!"

"Wait! J, you can't tell them!" Joe cried as he girlfriend ran out of his bedroom. They heard her hurried goodbye to Joe's parents and then the slam of the front door.

"Shit." Izzy cursed himself while frantically searching for his phone.

"Calm down," Joe suggested.

"How can I calm down? She's gonna to tell everybody! And then I lose two grand! Not a calm-down scenario Joe!" Izzy snapped.

He explained. "Touchy! Jun can't go anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

The door opened and a disgruntled Jun walked in. "Because she doesn't have a car, it's raining, and her license was revoked." Turning to Jun, Joe said, "Sit back down my love, you aren't going anywhere."

"Jerk," Jun muttered, and opened the anatomy book once again.

* * *

"Mimi! You home?" Sora called into the dark apartment. She threw her keys on top of the table beside the door. She checked her reflection on the way to the bedroom the girls shared. Her red hair was a mess around her face. The rain had completely soaked through her clothes. She peeled off her soccer sweatshirt and made her way to the room. The light was on and the door was slightly open.

Sora walked slowly to the door. Without opening it any more she peered through the opening. Mimi was sitting on her bed, wet hair matted against her face. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, very un-Mimi-ish clothes. She was clearly crying, sobbing into a dinosaur stuffed animal that Tai had given her as a present on her fourteenth birthday.

A blond wearing a black jacket sat on the bed next to Mimi. "It's okay, he'll come around." Matt soothed.

"He won't even look at me! And I can't tell Sora, she seemed so happy when she thought he was going to ask her out. How do I tell my best friend that I'm in love with the same guy she is! I can't do that Matt! I can't!" Mimi cried harder as Matt pulled her into hug.

"Come on. Meems, everything is going to be fine I promise," Matt said, moving them both so that they were lying down on the bed. "I will make sure of that. Look at me."

Mimi turned her face so that she was looking directly at Matt. Slowly, they brought their faces together and kissed. The kiss didn't break, it only got more intense. Then… well, Sora didn't stick around for the rest.

She stumbled backwards and nearly fell over her soccer bag. She picked it up. She left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"No! I can't do this," Mimi cried pushing Matt away from her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking!" He stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Let me make some things clear to you. Tai does not, and I repeat, does not like Sora that way anymore. He swore to me that he didn't."

"When?" Mimi choked.

"When... when he told me he was into you. The day Sora left her house. He told me it was you, when I told him I was going to ask Sora out."

Mimi looked up wide-eyed and happy. A cheerful smile lighting up her face. "It was you? Not… not Tai?"

He nodded at her and dropped his gaze to the carpet. The front door slammed shut and they both looked up. "Sora?"

Tons of information was flying through her mind as she tried to navigate the streets through the sleet. "Shit! What the hell is going on? Mimi is in love with Tai? Since when? Tai is a jackass. And Matt…" Sora pulled over to the side of the road. She didn't know when she'd started crying. Somehow she thought it was when she saw Matt kiss Mimi. "How could she do that to me? Why me?"

Numbly she got out of her car. She made her way up the three flights of stairs and landed in front of apartment 7C. She knocked mechanically.

"I got it!" A voice inside called out. The door opened. "Sora? What are you doi…oh crap! What's wrong? Are you okay? Come on. Let's get you in some warm clothes before you catch pneumonia." The speaker pulled her into the apartment and toward a bedroom. "Take a warm shower. You can put these on. The bathroom is in there."

"Like my room," Sora said dizzily.

"We can talk when you come out. That's if you want to."

Sora nodded blankly as she walked into the bathroom. She took a long shower, and when she was done she changed into the basketball shorts and large shirt she was given. She emerged from the steamy room, towel wrapped around her hair.

"Mimi called," the room's owner said.

"I don't want to talk to her."

"I didn't answer. I just know her ringer, same on my phone."

"Can I stay the night?" Sora asked shyly walking up to the person sitting on the bed.

"Of course you can."

Sora pushed the person back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him. He stared at her wide-eyed and a bit confused, and then he realized what was going on. They kissed long and hard. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thanks Izzy."

* * *

**Review! please and thank you!**

**TEENAGE DRAMA, IS FILLED WITH WELL DRAMA, HENCE THE SUMMARY, HOOKUPS/BREAKUPS, SORRY IF IT GOT CONFUSING.  
****SORA DOES NOT WANT TAI...TAI DOES NOT WANT SORA...IZZY WAS JUST THE LUCKY PUNK WHO GOT STUCK WITH THE HURT AND CONFUSED GIRL.**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	7. Lies

**Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing!  
I guess to some people the couplings got a little bit hectic, sorry about that. I tried to fix up Chapter 6 so it made a little more sense.  
For those of you who understood the drama a little better, thanks.  
Special shout out to kilala223! GOOD LUCK WITH WINTER GUARD!  
****  
Well here we go. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7  
**__Lies_

* * *

"What did I do?" Joe begged, actually on his knees while hugging Jun's, his head pressed against her stomach. "Please, just tell me how to fix this! I promise I can make it better."

"I don't want to do it this way. But for the baby," she paused, running a hand through Joe's blue hair. "For the baby's sake we can't do this anymore." Jun said, tears streaming down her face. "I have to go, we are leaving tomorrow morning, I'm really sorry." She pulled him to his feet and kissed him softly before she pushed him back and walked away.

"CUT!" The drama teacher yelled. "That was really good. I don't understand why you people aren't in the show. You would be perfect."

"Mrs. Yukku, this is just for a grade, I don't see myself pursuing acting," Jun said walking back to Joe in the middle of the stage, "I'm good with my hands."

"Is that true Joe?" a random guy yelled out from the seats of the theater.

"Detention, Mr. Takanka."

The bell rang loudly, reminding the students that they still had one more class before the school day ended.

"Well I have athletics right now. See you later." Jun kissed Joe and ran off to the gym.

She ran into Mimi on the way into the girls' locker room. "Hey."

"Hey J," Mimi said walking to her locker. Their lockers, along with Sora's, were down the same isle. They turned the corner and found Sora hurriedly stuffing her backpack in her locker. "Sora, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My mom needed me." Sora said turning away from them.

"So you've been at home for the last week and not coming to school? What is your excuse for that?" Jun asked as she pulled out her cheer warm-ups.

"My mom needed me." Sora repeated, a bit more forcibly. "I got practice, we'll hang out later."

"Are you coming home tonight? My dad called, he asked about you." Mimi said as she finished changing into her own cheer clothes and was pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I don't know, alright, Mimi?" Sora said, leaving her best friends bewildered by her attitude.

* * *

"Damn, I hate study hall," Matt groaned as he mindlessly flipped the pages of his chemistry book. "Izzy, you hanging out with us tonight? We're gonna shoot some pool at my place."

"Umm, I don't know man. I got a lot of homework to do and my mom wants me at home…" Izzy rambled on as Matt gave him a weird look.

"Dude, you've bailed on us every night this week. What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," Izzy said a bit too quickly. He could feel his palms began to sweat as Matt turned his whole body to face Izzy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Matt. "Nothing; my dad's on a business trip and my mom doesn't like to be home alone."

"I don't buy it," Matt said.

"Buy what?" Tai asked, sitting down.

"Nothing," Izzy answered looking up at Tai's looming figure. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Naw. Cancelled, the coach didn't show. And as captain it was my decision whether or not to continue practice."

"So you didn't continue," Izzy said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Matt continued to glare at him.

"Yup. But I have that one kid… what's his name? You know, the one who's obsessed with Kari." Tai snapped his fingers trying to remember his name. "Ah, I got it! Davis. That's his name."

"Jun's little brother?"

"Yeah, I have him playing goalie to the girls' team. He was terrified. It was funny." Tai said chuckling darkly. "Hey, have any of you seen Sora lately?"

"No." Matt said shaking his head.

"Uh," Izzy started, tugging at the collar of his shirt that had suddenly become unbearably tight. "No I haven't."

"Izzy, what the hell is up with you!?" Matt demanded.

"Gentlemen, need I remind you that you are in the library for study hall. Stop talking and study!" the librarian scolded.

"Sorry." they all said in unison.

"So how is the bet going guys?" Tai asked. "I'm up to five."

"Five!" Izzy croaked. "We've only been in school for about a month!"

"Your point?" Matt asked, still not shaking the glare he was throwing at Izzy. "I've gotten seven."

Tai patted Matt on the back. "Wow, you're gonna give me a run for my money. What 'bout you Iz?"

"Yeah, Izzy, what about you?" Matt smirked, knowing Izzy was definitely hiding something.

The bell rang shrilly and Izzy looked up to the heavens and mouthed a silent 'Thank you.' He looked over at Tai and Matt who were clearly still waiting for an answer. "Aww, sorry guys, I'm not as lucky as either of you. I gotta go."

He ran out of the library and the parking lot. Izzy quickly jumped in the driver's seat of his dark red restored 1969 Camaro Super Sport. He hadn't even turned the car on when he felt cool hands cover his eyes.

"Hey." he said, smiling into the rearview mirror at Sora. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded and he turned the car on. "Shit," Sora cursed loudly.

Izzy looked straight ahead of him to see Mimi, Tai, and Matt standing in front of his car. Joe and Jun walked to join them.

"Thank God for tinted windows," Sora laughed as she slid deeper into the leather seats. "Don't tell them I'm here."

"Yeah, Sor, like I would." Izzy rolled down his window a few inches as Sora hid behind his seat, covered by Izzy's jacket. "What's up guys?"

"We got a challenge," Tai said. "Races are tonight."

"Who challenged?" Izzy asked.

"Takanka. Oh, and his 'posse.'" Mimi laughed making air quotes.

"Alright then, see you there." Izzy rolled the window back up. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Are you going?"

"I have to," Sora said as she climbed over and settled in the passenger's seat. "Besides, I could use the money. I owe you some rent."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. The money you make tonight is yours. You don't owe me anything. Got it?" Izzy told her.

"Thanks for everything, Izzy."

* * *

"_I see you looking at me, like I'm some kind of a freak, get up out of your seat. Why don't u do something? I see you looking at me, like I got what you need, get up out of your seat. Why don't you do something?_" Mimi sang as she drove to Sora's mom's apartment.

A slightly different beat kicked up and she lowered the radio and clicked on her Bluetooth. "This is Mimi."

"Hey Meems!"

"What's up, Matt?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to Sora's place. You?"

"Me and Tai are going to fix up the cars before tonight. Drop by Joe's after you're done, and tell Sora to bring her car too. Tai said to tell you no loses tonight."

"Is he accusing me of being a loser?"

"Never. We just don't want any mistakes."

"I won't lose, I hate that bastard." Mimi said absentmindedly as she parked in front of Sora's apartment building.

"You and me both."

"Hey, I'm at Sora's. I'll be at Joe's in about an hour. See ya!" She clicked the Bluetooth and it turned off. She took the elevator up to the sixth floor and walked down the hallway to the last door.

The sign still read Takenouchi, but the tiny flower box that was once full of blooming daisies, or lilacs, honeysuckles, and roses, was now just a box of rotted plants and dead worms. Mimi pulled back from the door after ringing the bell. She waited and nobody answered. She rang the bell again.

A hacking cough was heard on the other side of the door. It swung open to reveal a woman who apparently had just rolled out of bed. "Can I help you?" the woman asked in a tone that clearly stated she wanted nothing more than for Mimi to leave and never come back.

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Takenouchi!" Mimi greeted brightly. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Sora's friend Mimi Tachikawa." She bowed slightly to the woman who was glaring at her evilly. "Umm, is Sora home right now?"

"I know who you are!" Mrs. Takenouchi sneered. "You're the brat of the asshole who tried to take my daughter away. Well, tell your daddy he can have Sora. I don't want her! She doesn't live here. I threw her shit out weeks ago! She is dead to me." She pushed Mimi back and slammed the door in her face.

Mimi stood there for a while, just staring at the door. The woman who'd answered the door could not be Sora's mother, that wasn't possible. And the way she spoke about Sora, it broke Mimi's heart. But if Sora wasn't home, then where was she…?

She turned on her heels and marched over the elevator, jabbing her finger into the button and waiting. It came and she walked in, ignoring the elderly couple who was motioning her to hold the doors for them. She tapped the screen of the Glyde and it sprang to life; she went through her contacts furiously until she came to the one she was looking for.

**_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire, Make you come alive, I can take you higher, What is this, forgot? I must now remind you, Let it rock! Let it rock! Let it rock!_**

"_Yo, ya reached Tai. I can't get to my phone right now. Leave a message. I might call back, no promises_." BEEP.

"Tai! It's Mimi. We need to talk about Sora. Something's up, and she ain't talking to me about it. I need your help. Call me."

* * *

**Beta'd: PY687**


	8. Races

**Okiedokie, this is the longest chapter yet and the most drama filled. Please forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes you may come across. If you find them PM me and I'll fix them. Another thing, I've used names of characters from Digimon outside of 01 and 02. I used some of their real names and some just part of their names. One last thing, I don't race cars, my experience is limited to what I've read, heard, and seen in movies. So for those of you who actually know how these things work, well I'm sorry. Here we go, I'm excited! Please REVIEW!!!! **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**  
Races_

* * *

"Mimi! I'm home!" Sora yelled as she made her way through the apartment. When she got to the living room she saw a duffle bag sitting on the floor next to the couch. The first thought that crossed her mind was that Mimi was throwing her out. That was quickly dismissed when she realized that the bag belonged to Mimi. It was her cheer bag, the school's green and silver colors making lines across the black surface, a cheerleader holding pom-poms on one side and Mimi's name embroidered on the other.

Sora stepped past the couch and walked toward their bedroom. She passed Mr. Tachikawa's which was, as usual, locked. As she neared the end of the hallway she heard low whimpering noises. She picked up her pace and opened the door.

Mimi sat in front of her mirror wiping away here dark tears, as the salt water mixed with her non-waterproof mascara. "Oh," she hiccupped and wiped away the moisture quickly. "Hey Sor, I didn't know you were coming home."

"Yeah, I was gonna come back after the races. But I guess its better that I'm here now. What happened?" Sora asked as she worriedly took it her best friend's appearance.

Mimi was sitting at the vanity, her hair in a messy pony tail, a black muscle shirt that Sora identified as Tai's, and some basketball shorts that had number 23 on the sides, "Are those TK's shorts?"

"Huh?" Mimi asked looking down. "Oh yeah. He let me borrow them last week."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…" Mimi said, shaking her head, and more tears started to fall, "No. I'm not. My grandfather called. My grandma died last week and my mom didn't tell me. The funeral is tomorrow. She didn't tell me! Sora, why wouldn't she tell me!?"

The sobs that over took Mimi's fragile frame found their way to Sora. She rushed over and enveloped Mimi in a tight hug.

"We got screwed in the mother's department. Meems, she's a hateful bitch! Just like my mom is a dumbass alcoholic!"

Despite the sadness in being betrayed by her own mother, Mimi laughed. Still the tears came back and she cried again. Sora let her cry, and even joined in the tear fest.

"You weren't at your mom's last week."

"What?" Sora asked taken aback. She lifted her head and stared into Mimi's brown eyes. She thought of lying to Mimi but decided that Mimi had enough people lying to her at the present and it would only make it worse if Sora, her best friend, decided to join that group. That and the fact that Mimi had made a statement rather than asked a question. "Ah, no. I wasn't at my mom's."

"Then where in the world were you?" Mimi inquired, sitting up straighter and examining Sora.

"Izzy's," Sora whispered so low you'd need supersonic hearing to understand.

"What?"

"Izzy's," Sora said again a bit louder.

"Damn Sor, I can't hear you! I don't have a hearing aid so speak up!" Mimi giggled, a little annoyed as well.

"I WAS AT IZZY'S!"

Mimi sat absolutely still. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She struggled to comprehend what Sora had said. It wasn't hard to picture her there, but what exactly she was doing there, and for an entire week, was enough to impair anyone. Izzy had been in school, Sora hadn't, but then again, Mimi and Sora didn't have very many classes together. Like this afternoon, Sora had shown up for soccer practice.

To say that Sora was nervous was an understatement. Of course, Mimi was going to jump to conclusions, who wouldn't, the situation was fishy altogether. But it was becoming unbearable for Sora to sit there and wait for Mimi to say something. She hadn't made one single noise, and that was very out of the ordinary. "Will you please say something?" Sora said unable to keep up the silence.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mimi asked, slight anger in her words.

"Just once. But then we both realized that it was wrong."

"But you slept with him!" Mimi accused.

"Why are you getting so angry!?" Sora asked standing up and looking down at Mimi who was glaring.

Mimi stood up as well, wearing wedges, while Sora was in tennis shoes; the girls were eye-to-eye. "Don't you even care about either of them?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Izzy and Matt! Sora, did you ever stop to think about what this would do to their friendship. You screwed Izzy! Matt is head over heels for you! God, and I thought I was a dumbass!" Mimi hissed.

"Don't you dare go there! Since when do you care about friendships? What about ours, huh, Mimi? I came home last week to find you and Matt making out on your bed! Were you thinking about friendship then?" Sora snapped.

"So you were here?" Mimi stated, slowly taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, I was here. But I didn't stay for the show."

"What show? We heard the door slam and we stopped. Matt beat himself up over that. He planned a big 'I'm an idiot and I'm sorry' speech for you but you never came to school. Look, I don't want to fight anymore. You are my best friend- no, you're more than that, you're my sister. So I'm sorry, I'm a selfish bitch! Please forgive me!" Mimi said dropping to her knees before Sora and bowing to the floor.

"Get up!" Sora laughed hugging Mimi again. "You are forgiven."

Mimi smiled brightly. "So how was it? Ya know, with Izzy?

Sora flushed a brilliant red and hung her head to hide her embarrassment. "We aren't going there!"

"What?! Oh you suck!" Mimi giggled. "Were you at Izzy's the whole time?"

"Yeah. I just didn't feel up to facing you two. Izzy's mom taught me how to bake," Sora said, lightening up.

"Wait a minute, you spent an entire week learning how to bake?" Mimi asked.

"Yup!"

"Well, when I get back you're gonna have to teach me." A horn honked impatiently outside. "That's my taxi. I didn't get a chance to call Tai or Matt, so can you tell them I won't be at the races? Go ahead and tell them why, I'll be back in a few days. Bye Sor!" Mimi quickly wrapped herself in a black coat to hide the top and shorts, kissed Sora on the cheek, and hugged her again. Then she left.

* * *

"Kari, what the hell are we doing here?" TK asked as they crept through the garage.

"My brother is being pigheaded and won't even try to listen to my parents. I want my family back together," she said while rummaging through some of the tools. She picked up something and looked over her shoulder at TK. "Do you think this will work?"

"Work for what? What the hell are you doing Kar?"

"I think it will." She moved past Joe's car, then past Izzy. "Here we go. You're the lookout, babe."

"I'm going to regret this," TK sighed.

* * *

"So who's it gonna be?" Tai asked smugly.

"Kamiya, three of my boys wanna race tonight." Takanaka said standing across from Tai. A round table was between them, money laid out in piles sitting atop it. Jun sat on one side taking bets for her team while a girl named Zoe did the same for Takanaka's. The piles in front of Jun were considerably larger.

"Alright. Your choice, but it doesn't matter; we're gonna take all your money anyway," Tai chuckled and Matt nodded.

"Fine. Boys, take your pick. But Kamiya is mine!" Takanaka motioned two guys and one girl forward.

The males sized up their opponents. "What up Ishida? You look a little unsure of yourself tonight. You up for it, papers?"

Matt moved closer to the guy who had spoken, "Jerry, how many times do I have to beat you before you go broke?"

The guy next to Jerry was smaller, but meaner looking. He reminded you of the schoolyard bully, who picked on those who were littler than him. The guy immediately dropped his gaze on Izzy. "You," he pointed a meaty finger at Izzy.

Izzy laughed, but nodded. "Terms."

"Three grand."

"Done."

The last to choose was the girl. She examined Tai's team, trying to decide between Sora and Joe, but clearly dissatisfied. "Where the other bitch at?"

"Does it matter? Too scared to race me?" Sora mocked.

"Not even trick, I heard the other one has a hot little car that I'd just love to take a ride in. I wouldn't mind riding her either." The girl laughed. She wasn't pretty; on the contrary, she was quite ugly. Looking at her reminded Sora of the bull dykes that they show in the prison movies. "Alright Red. I'll race you. If I win, though, I want proof that that's your real hair color."

Sora held back the vomit that was creeping its way up her throat. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but since you're car's a piece of shit to begin with, I want five grand!"

"That's good with me, Red."

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, BETS ARE CLOSED! FIRST UP, WE GOT MATT ISHIDA OF DRL RACING AGAINST JERRY GRAM FROM TNK!" Jun yelled through a megaphone.

Jun made her way between the Viper and the BMW. She leaned over so she was eye level with their windows. "Alright boys, you know the rules, no damage to the other car if it can be avoided. First to the finish line wins." They both nodded at her and she smiled.

Two guys were running back and forth with red spray paint cans in their hands. "RACERS READY…" They revved their engines. "ON THREE! HERE WE GO. ONE… TWO… THREE!!!"

The cars flew past Jun, kicking up dirt around her. The track was simple: two straights, two curves, in an abandoned lot outside of town. Everybody knew where it was, even the cops, but when you deal with some of the richest families in the city, it was pointless to stop them. As long as nobody was killed, they let it go. Sometimes they would even come and watch, and on occasion, they'd bet depending who was racing.

Matt got back to the finish line with a huge grin plastered across his face. As soon as he was out of the car, Sora attacked him, wrapping her arms around him. Jerry angrily made his way over to Matt and shoved the pink slip to his car into Matt's hand. "Thanks man, come back any time." Matt called as Jerry stalked away.

"Good race bro!" TK yelled over the crowd.

"Thanks little man. Here, I don't need another one." Matt said handing TK the pink slip and keys.

"UMM, OKAY, YEAH, YEAH, ISHIDA WON, GOOD FOR HIM. NEXT RACE!" Zoe yelled through the megaphone. Her nasal voice amplified. "NEXT WE HAVE JUNPEI SHIBAYAMA OF TNK AGAINST KOUSHIRO IZUMI."

"Good luck Izzy," Sora, Jun, and Joe yelled together.

Izzy pulled his Camaro up to the line, while the big guy rolled up slowly in a Chevy. Izzy held back the laughter that was threatening to burst out. Zoe repeated the same motions Jun did, but before telling them to start she moved over and kissed Junpei. Izzy rolled his eyes and waited impatiently to start. When they didn't break apart he revved up.

Zoe threw him an angry glare but moved away… And the race started. At first, it didn't look good for Izzy; Junpei may have been driving a truck, but he was going pretty good, until they hit the first curve. There were no rules after all, so Izzy pulled the brake. His tires locked and the car drifted the curve. That gave him enough of an advantage to sweep the rest of the race, earning himself three thousand dollars.

"NICELY DONE DRL. I FEEL A SWEEP COMING ON TONIGHT. CAN I PLEASE HAVE SORA TAKENOUCHI AND CHIZURU HOKINADA TAKE YOUR PLACES?" A guy named Kevin, who was on neutral terms with both teams, took up the announcing position for this race.

Sora sat comfortably in her Skyline, praying to God that she didn't lose; knowing fully well she couldn't back down from a challenge. It wasn't in her nature – it wasn't in any of her friends nature – so she'd accepted the ridiculous challenge. Chizuru blew Sora a kiss as she stepped into a green BMW. The color, Sora noticed, was ugly, just as its owner.

"HERE WE GO LADIES. YOU KNOW THE RULES, SO KEEP IT CLEAN. LET'S DO THIS, ON THREE… TWO… ONE!!!"

It was a cakewalk. Too easy, in fact, as Chizuru never even got close. Nonetheless, Sora was congratulated by her teammates. Matt, in particular, took it upon himself to embrace her and spin her around a few times.

"Alright Kamiya, it's our turn." Takanaka, who didn't look particularly happy that a majority of his team had got their asses handed to them, spat at Tai. "What's it gonna be?"

"Well, I could use some spare parts." Tai laughed. "So I'll take your car."

"And what do I get?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" Takanaka asked raising an eyebrow that, for a guy, was too well manicured.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Everyone heard him. Kamiya said 'ANYTHING.' Well I don't like red heads, so sorry, Sora. Oh, and would you look at that, my plaything isn't here; damn, I miss those nights when she used to scream my name. I think you might remember those days, Ishida, you two were pretty close."

Matt held Sora's hand, trying to calm himself down; it was helping, but unfortunately Tai wasn't so lucky. His face was contorted in rage. Kari quickly moved forward to help Tai before he ripped the other teen to pieces.

"Oh, would you look at that? Not as pretty as Mimi, but good enough for me. Her. That's what I want." Takanaka pointed a finger at Kari, who stared at him wide-eyed and angry.

"Fuck you!" Kari spat.

"Oh I intend to." Takanaka laughed walking away.

That was all it took; Tai snapped. He lunged for Takanaka but Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Kari stopped him. "Tai, breathe. Just listen, he's not going to win. Okay, calm down. Just accept the bet because if you don't… Well you'll look like a sell out and your rep is screwed."

Tai was outraged and stared at Kari like he didn't even know who she was. How in the world could he bet his baby sister? He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. But here, fourteen year old Hikari Kamiya was standing in front of him, her only sibling, in front of her boyfriend, who was just as angry as Tai, and all her friends, encouraging Tai to use her as a wager. It was absolutely crazy. Kari had gone mad. "Kari, I don't give a shit about my reputation. I would never bet anybody. You are a person! I'm not that barbaric!"

"Fine." Kari said moving away from him. She yelled to the entire crowd who was silently waiting to find out if Tai would actually go along with it. "HE ACCEPTS!"

Jun moved between the cars for the second time of the night. The red start line was being repainted. Shakily she moved the megaphone to her lips. "TAICHI KAMIYA OF DESTINED RIDERS AND TAKATO TAKANAKA OF TNK, ARE YOU READY?"

They both looked at each other, Takanaka smiling like the evil villain in a movie and Tai glaring daggers.

"ONE… TWO… THREE!!!"

The tires screeched in protest as both teens floored the gas. Shifting gears from first, to second, then onto third they made their way down the straight. Cussing incoherently Tai pulled the brake and drifted the first turn with Takanaka doing the same, both nearly colliding with each other. Takanka pulled ahead and Tai hit the NOS. The car rocketed forward, but Takanaka was relentless. As they came to the second turn and final part of the race Tai took the inside, he down shifted and then pulled the brake, but nothing happened. He was going too fast and there wasn't any room to get away from the other car. Tai slammed his foot onto the brake, repeatedly. The tires locked but he lost control. Spinning away, his Corvette slammed into Takanaka's Honda, sending them both careening into the trees.

People yelled out Tai and Takato's names as they ran to the scene.

Takanaka's car was all banged up and he was screaming for help. Junpei and Jerry pulled him out of the car. Beside some cuts on his face he was fine, but he was screaming and crying like a baby.

Tai's car was altogether a horror scene. His car was on fire, while the driver's side smashed against the tree, almost wrapping around it. There was blood, a lot of blood. Matt and Joe were trying to pry the passenger door open but the metal was too hot. Izzy jumped on top of the hood and avoided the dancing flames. He kicked at the window several times before it busted in. He maneuvered himself in and unbuckled Tai.

"Holy shit! Joe!" Izzy and Joe quickly traded places as people were frantically calling 911.

Joe saw what had freaked Izzy out so bad. Along the right side of his body, three of Tai's ribs were sticking out and blood was pouring from those wounds as well as his head and leg. "Tai! Tai! I need you to listen to me, we are gonna get you out of here, buddy!"

Tai moved his head and looked at Joe through glazed eyes. "Tell Kari that I'm sorry." His eyes rolled back and his head feel forward.

"No! You are not fucking dying on me!" Joe pulled Tai up and Matt and Izzy pulled him through the window.

Kari and Sora were crying as Joe began to administer CPR. "Fuck it Tai! Don't give up! Come on man!"

The siren wailed off in the distance, growling louder as it came closer.

* * *

**Beta'd: PY687**


	9. Confessions

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed love you guys! You are the best. I chose the name from other characters because I'm not really good at picking out Japanese names, so why not incorporate the names. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
**Confessions_

* * *

Seven teenagers occupied the small waiting room of the emergency at Great Hope of Odaiba Medical Center. Three frantically paced the space while the other four were sitting in chairs either lost in thought or crying. The atmosphere around them was super charged as nurses and doctors moved around busily. Only a few stopped to take notice of the worried kids. The staff knew why they were there. Two short hours ago a seventeen male was brought in. He was currently being treated in Trauma 2.

Inside the sterile operating room, some twenty plus people were tending to the young man's injuries. Four ribs were broken, three of which jutted out through his skin, while the fourth had punctured his lung. There were two fractures along the front of his skull, and a piece of metal was wedged into his thigh. The injuries weren't uncommon in auto accident victims, but the one factor that made this situation even worse was that victim was unresponsive and his heart had already stopped once.

"Oh no!" Kari wailed. "I have to call my parents. I have to tell them that it is all my fault! Tai's going to die and it's all my fault!"

TK moved over and pulled her into his lap. She tried to stand up but found that her legs were too weak to hold her body up. Kari slumped into TK arm's and cried even harder.

"I'll call them," Sora said standing up and making her way to the door.

"I'll come with you. Anybody want some coffee?" Matt offered. Everyone in the room raised their hand except Kari, but TK motioned for Matt to get one for her too. "Alright, we'll be back. Kari, look at me. This isn't your fault do you hear me? Takanaka's going to pay for this. I promise you that."

Sora could have used her cell phone but something about being in a hospital made her walk to the payphone. She dialed the familiar number and waited. It rang three times before a grumpy voice answered. "It's three in the morning! Someone better be dead!"

Sora gasped as her heart clenched. What was she supposed to say to Tai's parents? This was all too hard. But the voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who the hell is this!?"

"Mr. Kamiya, its Sora. There's been an accident. Tai's in the hospital."

Matt passed Sora, and he could hear her voice crack as she explained the situation to Tai's parents. He walked over to the coffee vendor and ordered the seven drinks. The facts didn't add up. Tai was with his car the entire time. They'd gone to Joe's house and checked every part of the cars, particularly the brakes. The only time the cars had been left alone was when Joe's mom had called them in to eat dinner. The only way to get in and out of that garage was if you knew the four-digit password. Few people were trusted with that, and none of them would have given it up. Another thought crossed Matt's mind: had one of them done this? He quickly pushed that aside, none of them would sabotage another. It was crazy to think that. Matt paid for the drinks and was thankful that Sora appeared to help him carry them all back.

"Matt?" Sora said nervously looking down.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think he's gonna make it? Tai's not going to die right?"

"No. Tai's too stubborn to die," Matt said trying to comfort her.

She smiled halfheartedly but went back to the room with everyone else. They remained in silence, and not a word was spoken. Some twenty minutes later, the Kamiyas showed up. Mrs. Kamiya held her daughter, and pulled Sora and Jun into equally crushing hugs. Mr. Kamiya found the nearest orderly and began to harass him for information about his son.

"Alright kids, I'm not going to ask you to leave because I know you won't, but I just want you to consider going home to get some rest. That little punk over there said Tai's in surgery and they won't be able to tell us anything until he's out."

Matt looked around at all of his friends. They all gave him similar glares and he nodded at each in turn. "No Mr. Kamiya. We aren't going anywhere."

* * *

"Sora! I'm home!" Mimi yelled into the dark apartment. She hadn't been away as long as she had originally planned. Sora didn't know she was coming home, and neither did Matt. But service in the middle of nowhere sucked and Mimi hadn't been able to speak to anyone. It had been four days since she left.

She'd gotten into a good argument with her inconsiderate mother. The dispute was held in front of her mother's entire family. They'd all backed Mimi when she told her mom that a real mother would have told their daughter about the death of someone as important as a grandparent. Her mother in turn had called Mimi an ungrateful little bitch, which earned Satoe, no longer a Tachikawa, a one-way ticket out of Grandpa Minsuki's will. Mimi left her grandfather's home in tears but quickly dried them with the thought of going home to her real family, and the added bonus of millions at her disposal now that her mother was no longer included in the small fortune that Grandpa Minsuki was leaving.

"Sora, where are you?" Mimi called again. She went to her bedroom but was surprised to see the light on in her father's room. "Daddy?"

"Mimi, princess, you're home." Her father said smiling at her. He was sitting at his desk, his laptop opened in front of him. "You're grandfather called. I'm so very sorry about your mother."

"Don't call her that. Satoe is not my mother. Not anymore. So Daddy, how your trip? What did you bring us? Have you seen Sora?" Mimi asked.

"No. But I know where she's at," Keisuke replied sadly standing up to look at his daughter. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Oh no! What happened to Sora?" Mimi asked, already hyperventilating.

"Nothing. Honey, Sora is fine. But she's at the hospital."

"What the hell is she doing in the hospital? What happened? Is it her mom?" Mimi asked frantically.

Her father frowned slightly when she said hell but pulled her into a hug. "Mimi, Sora is at the hospital with everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Mimi said confused. "What is going on!?"

"Princess, there was an accident the night you left. Your friends were racing. And," he braced himself for her reaction because not only was Mimi an emotional person, but she was also panicked in heated situations, "He's in a coma."

Mimi just stared at her father blankly. Which one of her friends could have gotten into an accident? Joe was too cautious to crash, Izzy was too quick thinking, and Tai was too reflexive to ever put his precious car in danger, and Matt was too fast… right? Her head started swimming with a million different thoughts. "Who?"

"Taichi."

Mimi stared at her father like he was crazy. He had to be. This had to be a sick joke; well Mimi didn't find it very funny. It wasn't funny. Without even waiting to hear what else her father had to say, she ran from his room. Her car keys were still sitting next to the front door where she and Sora always left them. She didn't even bother to take the elevator; it would only slow her down. Mimi ignored her father's calls as she took the stairs two at a time. Somehow, she reached the bottom without breaking an ankle, which was a feat in itself because of the pumps she was wearing.

She desperately shoved the key into the ignition, the car roared to life and Mimi shifted, but she found her vision cloudy and blurred. She wiped the moisture away from her eyes and tried to reverse but this time found her father standing behind her car. Mimi angrily slammed her palm into the middle of the stirring wheel causing the horn to honk loudly in the parking garage. He moved away from behind the car and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Mimi, I know you want to see him, but you are not driving yourself there. Move over."

Mimi numbly moved into the passenger seat as her father slid into the driver's. "His parents say that he's not in pain. He suffered from a few broken ribs, some muscle damage in his leg, some cuts, bruises, a few burns, and a cracked skull. But the doctors say that the coma…"

Keisuke droned on about Tai's condition but Mimi refused to listen to any of it. If her father was trying to reassure her, he wasn't. All Keisuke managed to do was make Mimi feel even worse. In her mind, she was beating herself up for not telling Tai how she really felt about him. Sure Sora was her best friend, but Sora had slept with Izzy! Did anyone even know that? Mimi doubted it. But Matt was in love with Sora and Mimi didn't give a shit about any of them anymore. She shoved the rest of her friends out of her mind and focused on Tai. He was dying. Could four days really change someone's world so drastically? Well the answer was, yes, for Mimi. She was determined to make him wake up. And when he did she was going to tell him, tell him everything.

* * *

Tai was still unconscious. He'd moved once, but the doctors cautioned Tai's parents not to cling too much to it because often, in comatose patients, nerves twitch sporadically. The doctor's had managed to patch him up, but it was all up to God now. His mother and his friends had all stayed with him in shifts so Tai was never alone.

It was about six in the afternoon and Kari was watching Tai. Their parents had been here as much as they could, but two people always showed up to relieve their mother as soon as school let out.

"Tai," Kari said softly, she picked up his bandaged hand. "Look at you. This is all my fault. If I hadn't opened my mouth then you wouldn't be here. I just wanted you to talk to them! Why did you have to be so damn stubborn? You just had to sit there and hear them out. Mom has been here every day and Dad comes before he goes to work. Tai, I have something to tell you." Kari laid her head on the bed next to Tai's hand. "I cut the brakes on your car."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A feminine voice shrieked from the doorway.

Kari whirled around and seen Mimi staring at her wide-eyed and furious. "Mimi!"

"Get the hell away from him! Now!!!" Mimi screamed as she pushed Kari away from Tai. "You did this to him! I can't believe you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Matt asked as he and Sora rushed into the room, quickly followed by Mrs. Kamiya. "Meems? What happened?"

"Ask her!" Mimi yelled, pointing a finger at Kari.

"I didn't think this was going to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen," Kari rambled on.

Matt looked at Sora who shrugged and then both turned back to Mimi. "She cut the brakes on Tai's car! I walked in and I heard her telling him!"

Matt and Sora stared blankly back and forth between a sobbing Kari and Mimi who was glaring daggers at the smaller girl. All of them were shocked even further when Mrs. Kamiya walked briskly over to her daughter and slapped her across the face. "Get the hell out of here. I'll deal with you later."

Kari held her cheek and ran out of the room. Mimi snapped back to reality as Mrs. Kamiya wrapped her in a firm embrace. "Thank you for coming sweetheart. I know your grandmother recently died. You look like you just got in. You didn't have to come here, I understand you are grieving. Honey, you look so tired."

Mimi kept shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. I need to be here with him. I don't know if he needs me but I know I need him."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled at the brunette. "He needs you darling. I have to go find Kari. I'm sorry for my behavior. Would you three mind staying with him? I know I won't be back soon."

They all nodded and she hugged them each before leaving the room.

Mimi sat in the chair directly next to Tai's bed. Sora and Matt stood behind Mimi, with Sora draping her arms over Mimi in a hug and Matt running his fingers through her hair. Mimi picked up Tai's hand and laced her fingers through them. "Hey, Handsome. I leave you for a few days and look what you go and do to yourself." She tried to sound light hearted about it, but instead hot tears slid down her cheeks and her voice cracked. "Please! Wake up Tai, please."

Matt grabbed a hold of Sora's arm and pulled her from the room. She looked at him sadly and they embraced. "Is it wrong that I'm happy being here with you right now?" Sora asked into Matt's chest.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this, I'm happy being here with you." Matt said kissing the top of her head. Sora snuggled closer into his hug; Matt smiled but then frowned. "Shit, I need to go take care of something."

"Can I come? I want to give her time." Sora motioned to the room they'd just walked out of where Mimi was talking to Tai.

"Sure but we have to hurry before Izzy and Joe commit murder." Matt's serious tone made Sora's eyes widened and she waited for him to say he was kidding. He didn't.

Mimi hadn't even take notice of Sora and Matt's departure. It was getting late but she had no plans of leaving. She'd told Tai the entire momma drama story, told him about the nice old man who was sitting in the seat next to her on the plane, the crazy taxi driver who was singing the whole time… up until she got home and her dad told her the news. Foolishly, she had thought that just talking to him would make him wake up, so when he didn't immediately open his eyes and start talking she got a little angry. "Damn you Tai! Just open your fucking eyes! Is that so hard? Stop being such an idiot! We need you here, don't you understand that!? Wake up Taichi!"

It didn't work and Mimi felt like she was the idiot. Who yells at someone in a coma? That was one of the dumbest things she'd ever done. Beside that, it made her feel terrible. She looked over at the clock on the wall and groaned. It was two in the morning and time had really escaped her. Her father knew where she was, and if he didn't he could call Sora and find out. Her eyelids drooped slightly and she yawned. Mimi walked over the left side of the bed, climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Tai.

"Remember when we came back from the Digiworld, you knew when my parents were getting the divorce and you found me at the park. I didn't even want to talk to anyone but you were so damn annoying that I just let you sit with me. You tried to cheer me up by singing." She stopped and laughed at him. Mimi looked at his still face and could have sworn she'd seen his lips twitch. "Yeah, that was funny. I told you that you sang horrible. Okay, I'll admit you were that bad. You sounded kinda nice, but then again you were hitting puberty so you had the squeaky voice problem." She giggled again and Tai's body shook just a bit. Mimi shook her head in denial, he wasn't waking up. Not for her anyway. "So I was thinking, since you sang to make me feel better, I wanna return the favor." The words slipped off her tongue, softly and soothingly.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air. _

Mimi stopped singing and looked at Tai. His bruised eyes were still closed and the tubes going in and out of his body were still supporting his breathing. Mimi sighed heavily and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you Tai. But I guess I was wrong," she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. Her breathing evened and she entered her own little world.

Tai slipped his left arm around Mimi's waist and pulled her closer. "Good night, baby girl."

* * *

**Come on people I couldn't kill Tai! Please what kind of romance story would this be without him???? Oh and the song that Mimi sang to Tai is subject to change. Any ideas???  
REVIEW!**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	10. Hate

**That you to all my lovely reviews and readers. You people are the best! Okay, well here is chapter 10. Not so much drama here. But there is loads more to come. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, or any recognizable songs, cars, brands, etc.**

**Thanks don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_  
_Hate_

* * *

"We should really wake her up," Matt commented while sitting in the chair next to Tai's hospital bed.

"No, let her sleep. She's been with him nonstop since she got home. That's almost twenty four hours," Sora said softly. "It's your call Tai."

Tai looked down. Mimi was cuddled up against him, her breathing was even, and her thoughts were lost in her dreams. She seemed so peaceful but there was going to be hell to pay if he didn't wake her up and let her know he had finally woken up.

"Hey Tai," Joe said in a hushed voice, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"What's up man?"

"Remember when she was the Princess in the Gekomon's castle?" Joe asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yes." Tai said slowly then his eyes got big, "Oh, now that would be comedy."

"Do it!" Joe egged on.

"What are you two talking about?" Jun asked confused.

"Forget it, don't try to understand." Izzy said laughing. "They are both retarded."

"Clinically proven." Matt chuckled.

"It's a camp thing," Sora added. Jun nodded.

They hadn't told Jun about their adventures – or rather, misadventures – in the Digital World. It wasn't that they didn't trust her; it was just that they liked her too much for her to think they were crazy. Had they been anyone else and someone approached them saying he'd been to another dimension let alone world, they would have said he was psychotic.

Tai inhaled loudly but winced from the pain. "Hey man, take it easy," Matt advised losing his joking manner for a second. It quickly returned with, "And if you are going to attempt to sing, I suggest everyone cover their ears!"

Tai scowled at his best friend but then nodded in defeat. "Cover up people. Here goes nothing." He gingerly adjusted Mimi in his arms. "_I wanna sing a song! A song to bring Mimi around!  
When she hears my voice, I hope she likes the sound! She has to listen. Listen to my courageous heart! I've learned my friends are friends even when they're apart!_ _If it's my choice, her eyes will open wide._" Tai inhaled for the next portion of the song but his mouth was covered by Mimi's hand.

"Please… stop." She sat up groggily and looked at her friends, then slowly turned to see whose mouth her hand was covering. "Tai!" She screamed and wrapped her hands around him. "Ohmigod! I thought I lost you. I thought…" Her breathing was labored as she began to hyperventilate.

"Mimi, calm down." Tai soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She snapped, quickly getting off the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? You crashed! You fucking crashed. You could have died! What then, Tai? Huh? What would we have done without you? What would _I_ have done without you?" By then she was hysterical.

"Meems." Joe cautioned.

Sora dutifully pulled Mimi into a hug and hushed her. Still Mimi continued to glare and yell. "Damn it, Tai, do you ever think about anyone other than yourself? You are fucking idiot! You asshole. You almost died. Shit, you did die! You are so damn inconsiderate!"

"Mimi," Izzy said warningly, standing up from his seat. He took her from Sora, hugged her tighter, and tried to tuck her into his shoulder.

Tai stared at Mimi confused. He looked at Matt for assistance, but Matt was just as lost.

"Courageous, my ass! You are a coward!"

"Mi!" Matt hissed.

"No! He is! He is! You would give up so easily. Four damn days, Taichi! Four days. You fucking coward!" Mimi's face was flushed with anger and rage and she was jabbing an accusing finger at Tai.

"Mimi, come on," Jun said sadly.

"No! What then, Tai? Were you going to leave? Did you even once think about any of us? Your parents? Your friends? Your sister? ME!? Did you think about me?!" She screamed, tears finally bursting forth. "I hate you!" she spat.

"That's enough!" Sora said, taking up a stance right in front of Mimi. "You need to calm down."

"You need to realize that you are not my mother. My mother doesn't give a shit about me. And apparently she isn't the only." Mimi's words were directed right at Tai.

Matt grabbed her upper arms and insisted. "Come on Mimi. I'm taking you home to change. We'll get some coffee and talk."

Defeated, she only nodded and walked out of the room with Matt's support, not even looking at Tai.

"She didn't mean it Tai," Sora said resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tai just looked away, staring out the window. He was used to people hating him. His own father told him he hated him. "Just go. I want to be alone."

* * *

The whole ride to her house Mimi was absolutely silent. Matt nervously threw glances her way, there was that time in his life when she was everything he ever wanted. Two years made such a big difference and now she was like his sister. They got to her apartment and mechanically walked to her room. She sat down on the bed quietly.

Matt walked to her closet and pulled out some jeans and a white t-shirt. He moved over to her lingerie drawer. "I have to be the envy of every man who has ever walked the Earth," Matt joked as he pulled out a matching bra and panties. He handed them to her but she didn't move. "Mimi, you need to take a shower and get dressed. Come on." Her guided her to the bathroom and closed the door.

Sighing from the events of the morning Matt sat on the floor by the bathroom door. He heard the shower start and closed his eyes. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard her start singing. Such a Mimi-ish thing to do: instead of voicing her sadness, she sang about it.

Forty-five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and made up.

They sat in two comfortable lounge chairs at Starbucks. Matt had his grande mocha latte in front of him and Mimi was holding her venti white mocha cappuccino in her hands. "I'm ready to talk." Matt nodded at her in encouragement. "I can't believe I did that. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't hate him."

"You were upset and you didn't mean it. Tai knows that. He'll forgive you."

Mimi shook her head making the cinnamon curls around her face sway. "I told him I hate him. I don't. I wouldn't forgive someone for saying they hate me. I don't hate people, that's not who I am. I'm very angry at two people, but Tai isn't one of them. I took my anger at Satoe and Kari and turned it on him." Her voice was small and defeated. "I love him."

It was something Matt had waited for her to admit for a very long time. He thought it might bug him because she had told him she loved him when they were fifteen and stupid. Had it been any other guy, he might have not liked the thought so much. It made him smile to think of his best two best friends being together. "That's good. I'm happy for you, Meems."

"Thanks," Mimi replied and stared out the window. Across the parking lot, she saw a very familiar car, with an even more familiar driver and passenger. "Is that Kari and Jun's little brother?"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Kari asked unsure of the reason she was even sitting in the car alone with Davis.

He sighed and turned off the ignition. They sat quietly in his white Toyota Camry. "We are meeting up with TK."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. Nobody does. And I don't blame them. I hate myself more than they do," Kari said sadly, looking down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

Davis looked at her with pity. People made mistakes; he was sure she didn't know what would happen. She had even admitted to him that she didn't know she'd cut the brakes. It wasn't till after the crash that she realized she cut the wrong thing. She had meant to just cut the gas line. Tai wouldn't have the funds to get it fixed and he'd have to ask his parents for the money. That was her plan. Sadly, it didn't play out that way.

TK took the blame too. Not from everyone else, but from himself. He couldn't bring himself to even look at Kari. So when Davis called and asked him if he wanted to hang out he accepted. Maybe a friend would be a good change right now. Anyone but Kari. TK pulled up in front of the McDonalds, his mouth instantaneously wanting a Big Mac and laughing at the thought of Mimi and Kari who would forever get Chicken Nugget Happy Meals. He got out of the 2006 Silver BMW M5 and walked inside of the eatery.

He froze instantaneously and was about to turn around and leave when Davis pulled him to a table and shoved him next to Kari. She didn't even look up him. She was too ashamed of herself. "I have better things to do then sit here." TK snarled.

"No," Davis said confidently, "You two will sit here and talk out your problems. And you will not leave until I see you guys kiss and make up."

His goofy smile was met with scowls. But TK grabbed Kari by her shoulders and yanked her into a hard kiss. He pulled back and she stared at him stunned. "There." He grunted. There was no denying that this semi-emotionless person was Matt's brother. He'd just acted the part perfectly. "I'm leaving now."

Davis pushed him back into the seat. "No. Now sit and talk."

* * *

"Taichi, honey, are you awake?" Mrs. Kamiya asked softly. She walked into the hospital room and placed a vase of flowers and balloons on the table beside Tai's bed, adding to the enormous amount he already had. "Get Well Soon" and "I Love You" cards were set up on any available surface. People Mrs. Kamiya had never heard of before had sent her son warm wishes for a speedy recovery.

He didn't move, he just tried to keep his breathing shallow and even. That way maybe she'd think he was asleep. And she fell for it.

"My baby boy," she cried; her whimpering made Tai roll his eyes. "I see Mimi left, but that girl is head over heels for you. She wouldn't leave for a whole day, but thank God you came back to us."

The door opened again and another person entered the room. "How is he doing?"

"Great, he woke up this morning," Mrs. Kamiya said a bit cheerfully.

"Good. Very good," Mr. Kamiya replied, devoid of actually emotion. "You keep it up son. We love you buddy."

Tai couldn't take it anymore. Buddy? Son? Those were things his father never called him. According to the last conversation he had with his father, Tai was the "Fuck Up," the "Mistake," the "Worthless Little Punk." He knew his mother loved him, he knew that Kari loved him, he knew his friends loved him. But not his father. There was no apology in the world big enough to make a son forget that his father hated him.

"You don't love me. Remember?" Tai's words were hollow and stiff. He opened his eyes, the deep purple circles around them giving him a demented raccoon look. "Get out of my room."

"Tai…" His mother was in tears. "Please sweetheart, not now, you just woke up. I just got you back."

"You can stay, he can't. Now get the fuck out of my room old man."

"Susumu," Yuuko Kamiya said, addressing her husband, she looked over her shoulder at him while holding her son's hand. "Go."

Mr. Kamiya stared down at his wife in disbelief and then glared at his son. "Fine. Don't bother coming to me for anything boy, you are dead to me."

"I've been dead to you for much longer." Tai said in the same emotionless voice.

* * *

Mimi and Matt walked into Mimi's apartment arm in arm. They were laughing about some random thing they'd seen on the drive back. Sora sat in the living room alone in the dark living room. They'd been gone all day and neither one had bothered to answer or return her calls. She watched Mimi hug Matt tightly and him return it. She kissed his cheek and he planted a friendly peck on her forehead. It was at this moment that Sora decided to flick the lights on.

They both blinked a couple of times to adjust their eyes to the light. "Hey Sor!" Mimi said happily and flashed a bright smile at the red head.

Sora didn't say anything or smile back.

"Hey Sorab" Matt said lightly. She glared back at him.

"Uh, I'm gonna go change and then go back to the hospital. I need to talk to Tai. Thanks Matt," Mimi said walking to her room.

"I called you like fifty times." Sora said in a small voice, "I texted you too."

"I turned my phone off," Matt said taking a seat next to her. She nodded but didn't look at him. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer him. Sora just stared off into space. Matt threw an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her.

"Okay I'm leaving! Wish me luck," Mimi said in her trilling, chipper voice.

"Good luck!" Matt replied, smiling a toothy smile at her. Sora didn't say anything.

"Well, um, my dad already left… again. So I'm probably not coming home. Have fun you two!" She walked to the door, picked up her keys to her Honda S2000, opened the door, but then stopped and turned to face them. "No glove, no love!" She laughed and walked out.

Matt chuckled at her remark and looked at Sora. She still hadn't moved or said anything. The silence was getting awkward and she was beginning to make him worry.

"Are you sleeping with Mimi again?" Sora asked suddenly.

"What?!" Matt asked incredulously. This was perfect, the girl he really liked and she was asking if he slept with her best friend, who just happened to be his best friend. Yes, this was a conversation he really looked forward to having.

Truly it was. He wanted to reassure her, he want to make certain she knew that what happened two years ago was in the past, where it would stay.

Stoically she turned to face him, "I said, are you sleeping with Mimi?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Matt asked.

Her voice was rich with emotion now. Tears glistened in her brown eyes. "I need to know."

"No, I'm not sleeping with Mimi. Happy?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should go," Sora said; she really thought she'd pissed him off. Mentally she was kicking herself; he wasn't going to want her. And she only had herself to blame for that.

Determined, Matt was going to prove it to her. He was going to make sure that Sora was what he wanted. "Look at me." His words were a harsh command but she obliged and he softly moved his lips to hers.

Sora's eyes bulged at first, but soon she was captured by the intensity of the moment.

* * *

Mimi stood in the doorway, unsure of whether she should just walk in or not she knocked on the door frame. "Can I come in? I brought Junior Mints and Agu!" She shook the box of mint chocolate candies that they both love and the stuffed dinosaur that Tai had given her.

Tai had firmly set his gaze out of the window. When he heard her voice, he snapped his head her direction. He wanted to smile. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he wanted to profess his love. But then he remembered she said she hated him. "I don't care."

Mimi sighed and moved into the room. She was a vision, and he cursed his male hormones. She was wearing the brown and pink Juicy Couture velour shorts and sweater he loved with a big purse slung over her shoulder. Hell, he'd picked out the outfit on one of those rare occasions when he decided to go to the mall with her. It showed off her long legs and complimented her curves. The words on the bag brought a slight smirk to his face: _It's not easy being Juicy_. He picked that out too, as her birthday present. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, two pieces framing her face, a style he hadn't seen since they were kids. Not a spot of makeup on her face either. He always told her she didn't need it.

Mimi sat in the chair next to him. She put the candy on the table and the stuffed dino on the bed next to Tai. She discarded her purse over the shoulder of the chair. Mimi picked up his hand. He didn't protest but he didn't squeeze her hand back like he normally would have. "You have every right to be mad at me," she said sadly, "but I need you to understand that I am so very sorry. I should never have said that. I don't mean it." Crying she laid her head on the bed next to his hand.

Tai lay in the bed, stunned; what was he supposed to say? Did he tell her he forgave her? Was he supposed to turn her away and tell her to never speak to him again? He could have, and maybe hours ago he might have, but the truth was he never wanted her to leave, ever. "Mimi."

She looked up at him, tears pooled in her caramel eyes. "Tai?"

"Lay with me." It wasn't an inquiry and it wasn't a demand. It was a request. His chocolate brown eyes, surrounded by the purple bruises peeked out at her from beneath his un-styled hair that lay over his face. "Please."

Mimi stood up from her chair and carefully climbed over him, not wanting to cause him any pain. Her bottom lip was still quivering and her body was still shaking from the wave of emotions she was on. "Tai, I love you."

The weight that had been impaling Tai for a while lifted. He felt lighter than air, he felt like he could fly. He was so wrapped up in his happy thoughts that he hadn't notice her shift to look at him. Snapping back to reality, he smiled his genuine, heartbreaking, trademark grin. His voice was velvety smooth as he drawled, "I love you too Mimi." Her face flushed a bright red at his words.

Taichi Kamiya had done the impossible. He made the illustrious Mimi Tachikawa blush.

Tai crooked his finger under Mimi's chin and raised her face to look at him. He dipped his head and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Never breaking the kiss, she straddled his torso, seeming to forget that they were in the hospital and he had four broken ribs. His hands snaked up her thighs and rested on her hips.

He pulled her closer to him and winced. Mimi pulled back suddenly. "Dumbass, you're hurt!"

Tai laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

**Well it's more love then drama. But I incorporated the cars again. I should have made the title different. Lol.**

**Next chapter is Chapter 11 - Party. Here is a very brief summary of that: Tai is out of the hospital and moves out of the hotel. Jun has to leave for a week. Mimi and Sora throw a party of Tai.**

**Now press REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER!  
It's the button in the box with the green writing and the little comicbook ish text bubble =D**

**Please and Thank you!**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	11. Party

**Just like I promised...One Chapter a week.**

**I should first start off by saying I DO NOT CONDONE TEENAGE DRINKING!  
That being said, this chapter was just fun to write, because I used some of my favorite songs.**  
**I hope you all like it. It's not the best chapter but it has some interesting points! =D**

**Oh to my reviewers! I love you people!  
A lot of you wanted everyone to forgive Kari, and she gets some redemption here!  
And in case you missed it, MICHI and SORATO are OFFICIAL!**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon or any recognizable brands, songs, etc.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**Party_

* * *

Two more weeks had gone by and Tai was finally being released from the hospital. He was happy but upset at the same time. His ribs had for the most part healed and it hurt like hell, he got minor headaches from the crack in his skull; but those meant nothing to Tai. He was pissed off because he couldn't run. Eventually he would be able to but the doctor put him on strict orders to stay off the soccer field. That had to be the worst part about all this, that and the fact that his baby was totaled. The precious car that Tai loved above all his worldly possessions was a pile of twisted and burnt metal.

Mimi tried to cheer him up, and it helped. She told him he could drive her car anywhere he wanted.

They'd missed Homecoming due to Tai's injury, and their school lost the basketball game against their rivals but Jun and Joe won the crowns. They were announced King and Queen at the dance that followed the game. Tai tried to urge Mimi to go, considering she had her dress and everything but she didn't. Instead, she got dressed up in her candy apple red silk-haltered dress and went to visit Tai in the hospital.

It was decided that Tai would need supervision considering his injuries, and despite his protests, everyone came up with the idea of Tai moving in with Matt and his family. The Ishidas graciously accepted Tai into their home. Mr. Ishida even cleaned out his office for Tai to use as a bedroom. Tai really wanted to decline the offer but after a stern telling off from both of his best friends and his girlfriend he shut his mouth and went quietly.

Mimi and Sora decorated his room. At first, the thought made him cringe. He could picture frilly bows and women's right posters. But he was pleasantly surprised when he entered. It was painted a deep red color, posters of his favorite soccer teams, bands, and Playboy models (that one had to be Matt and TK's doing). His bed, a full with a black comforter with orange swirls and matching pillowcases, was neatly made in the center of the room. Picture frames were strategically set up around the room. Group photos, singles of Mimi and Sora, and one of him and Mimi from a year ago when they decided to go to Winter Formal together because they both didn't have dates were sitting right next to his bed.

"I love it." He kissed Mimi softly and pulled Sora into a hug.

"Yeah, well, Matt made us put that up!" Mimi said annoyed as she pointed out a Playboy calendar. Tai laughed and threw an appreciative glance to Matt who was standing next to them, an arm wrapped protectively over Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, she's got nothing on you." Tai said reassuringly.

"Told you he'd say that." Sora winked at Mimi and pulled away from Matt. "Alrighty boys, we are going shopping. Have fun, but not too much though. Tai, you need to rest," Sora said in her familiar motherly voice. "Bye Tai. Bye Honey."

"Are you coming back later?" Tai asked Mimi expectantly.

"I think I'm just gonna spend some girlfriend time with Sora and Jun." When Tai looked a little sad, Mimi giggled. "Come here crybaby." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up for school."

* * *

"So I was thinking I want to do something for Tai, like a party… sort of a welcome home thing," Mimi suggested to Sora as they walked out of the fifth store they'd been to.

"A party?" Sora asked with a devious glint in her brown eyes. "Are you sure you don't want a private party?"

"Shut up! I'm serious." Mimi playfully pushed Sora.

"Okay, when?"

"Well let's see, it's Thursday." She tapped her chin in thought. "Tomorrow night? Our place?"

"Don't you think that's kind of sudden?" Sora asked a bit apprehensive.

"Hell no! Sora, you and I have a glittering résumé as party planners! We can so pull this off. Let's go to Show and buy some stuff. I'll order the kegs later and all we have to do is call Izzy. He can DJ and make the flyers."

"A flyer party Meems?" Sora asked raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yup, like the entire school. Well almost the entire school."

"Even Kari?"

"No."

"Meems, she's his sister. I know you are mad at her; shit, so am I, but it's…"

"Kari, yeah, I know. I just don't know if I'm ready to forgive her. Maybe if he can, then I can. But until then… You know what, never mind. It's a fucking party! As long as no one fights, I don't give a shit who shows up! Let's go we have some stuff to do."

Mimi grabbed Sora and ran toward Show, a party planning emporium.

_

* * *

_

"_You're gonna go far, kid. With a thousand lies and a good disguise. Hit 'em right between the eyes. Hit 'em right between the eyes._"

"Yo."

"Yo? Since when do you answer your phone saying 'yo?'" Sora asked playfully.

"I was just trying it out," Izzy said, a bit embarrassed. "What's up?"

"Party. Tomorrow night. My place. You're DJing." Sora said.

"Oh okay. Sure, I'll DJ. Why even ask? It's not like I might have plans or something." Izzy said sarcastically.

"Izzy, sweetie," Mimi cooed.

"Yes Mimi, my love," Izzy said in just a sappy voice.

"Shut up! I need you to design a flyer. We need like, umm, what do you think, two hundred or so? We're passing them out tomorrow. It's a party for Tai."

"Okay Meems. I'll get on that. Same as always?" Izzy asked.

"Yup. You're the best Iz. Love you!"

Izzy sighed; there was nothing that he wouldn't do for those two. He held on to his secret crushes forever, but he'd never tell them. Sleeping with Sora was like a dream come true but when she admitted that it was a mistake, he agreed. But that was bullshit. He didn't regret a single second of it. And now look at his fantasy girls. Both were dating two of his best friends. There was no hope… ever. Izzy was the nice guy who, despite all his efforts, always seemed to come in last.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Joe asked for the billionth time.

"Joey, I swear, I'm only going to be gone for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday night," Jun said, kissing Joe's cheek lightly. "I'm just sad I'm gonna miss the party tonight."

"Ah, you are not going to miss much. They can tell us about it on Monday," Joe said putting Jun's bag in the trunk.

"You aren't going?" she asked, a little worried. "It's for Tai, you have to be there."

"Not without you I'm not."

"It's for Tai. Plus, Mimi and Sora will make you. Don't make me call them," she said playfully, pretending to be threatening.

"Fine, I surrender. But it won't be fun without you," Joe said pulling her close to him.

"Watch the hands, Kido, my dad's upstairs." Jun laughed, pecking him quickly on the lips. "You'll have fun… I promise."

"Not without you…" When Jun pulled out her phone, Joe quickly amended his words, "But I'll try. Satisfied with that?"

"Yeah." Jun got into the cab and left for the airport with her little brother. It was a routine trip to visit the grandparents.

_

* * *

_

_I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong and that haunted me all the way home,  
So you'll never know, never, never know. Never know enough, till it's over love._

Hours later, Mimi and Sora's apartment didn't even look like anyone lived there. It was like rave. A mass of grinding bodies and glow sticks. They'd transformed the living room by moving all of the furniture into their bedroom. Only the TV and sound system remained. Izzy set up his DJ equipment and plugged in several cameras around the room; what the cameras caught was displayed on the big screen. Joe stood behind the bar in the corner, acting as its bartender. Only select people were allowed free drinks, and you paid if you weren't one of them.

"Are you sure you can dance on it?" Mimi asked, carefully eyeing Tai's leg, Smirnof in one hand, Tai's fingers laced in her other.

"Babe, I'm fine. You look great tonight."

Mimi blushed: she was wearing form fitting pink shirt that stopped mid ass, and gold boy shorts underneath, showing off her long legs that Tai loved, and gold Manolo Blahnik heels on her feet. "Thanks. You look good too."

_I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to, but I had to do  
Had to run from you, I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home, so I keep in mind  
When I'm on my own somewhere far from home in the danger zone  
How many times did I tell you before I finally got through  
You lose, You lose  
How many times did I tell you before I finally got through  
You lose, you lose_

Tai's attire was more casual, dark wash jeans, and a black wife beater. But it showed off all the right muscles and that gorgeous natural tan he had. He brought the beer can away from his lips and smirked – that sexy pull of his lips that made Mimi melt. "Mr. Kamiya, you are needed on the dance floor."

Mimi dragged him over to Sora and Matt who were already dancing. Sora was wearing blue 7 jeans, red Prada heels, and a dark blue halter top that showed off a lot of cleavage. Matt was dressed in his classic jeans and a black button-up.

"Sor, I'll be back. I'm gonna go get drinks. You guys want anything?" Matt asked Mimi and Tai who were "busy" dancing. They looked down at their drinks and both nodded fiercely.

Sora stood there dancing by herself when Tai turned Mimi around; Mimi threw her arms over Sora's shoulder and pulled her closer.

_LMFAO rock the beat and rock the show  
Move your feet onto the floor  
Start to freak and drink some more_

Izzy, from his spot behind the turntables, laughed at the Mimi sandwich. Somewhere deep down his little friend slightly loved the moment.

"Hi."

Izzy turned to see a black haired girl with light brown eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a tight top that said, "I'm The DJ's Girl." Izzy laughed, "Is that how you got in here?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Maybe?"

"I got a song for you," Izzy said.

"Really?" she asked in a silky voice.

"Yeah," Izzy replied.

_Alright everybody I need one line, one line  
I need eight dollars and a picture ID or else you're not gettin' in  
Excuse me  
Excuse me, let me through please  
I'm with the DJ, I'm with the DJ ok?  
Ha…Sure you know the DJ, sure you, everybody's on the guest list  
Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me.  
Excuse me, Mr. Bouncer  
My baby's spinnin' it's a packed dance floor  
My heart is pumping crying out for more  
The beat is heavy and if boy could be mine  
So move on over I'm the DJ's girl_

"I love this song!" the girl said, moving her body to the beat and mouthing the lyrics. "I'm Kira."

"Izzy."

Izzy examined her as she kept dancing to the song. She looked like she didn't have hips or an ass, but a flat stomach and a decent chest. She wasn't tall, nor was she extremely short. She reached Izzy's chin. Her black hair was a mess of bouncing waves. Her bangs were short and choppy, kind of like Kari's. The song ended and she stopped dancing.

"I'll see you around Izzy," she said, winked at him. Then she walked away leaving Izzy swooning.

* * *

"Hey handsome, can I get a drink?" the girl, Kira, asked Joe.

"Sure, what will it be?" Joe asked thoroughly bored.

"Corona?"

"Two bucks."

"Aww, come on, can't I get it for free please?" She pouted; it wasn't anywhere near Mimi's but it was almost enough.

"No," a girl's voice said behind Kira.

Kira turned around hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "And who the fuck are you, bitch?"

"None of your damn business, but this is my friends' house, and they paid for those drinks. So pay up or get the fuck away from the bar."

"Screw you bitch," Kira snapped, looking heatedly at Kari.

"You'd do best to keep your mouth shut," Kari said viciously. She was looking for a way to get back into everyone's good graces, and if it meant fighting some dumb girl to get there then fine.

Kari stared at her, burning holes in the black haired girl. "Fine, whatever, this party ain't shit anyway."

"Thanks Kari. Come on, shots!" Mimi said, happily pulling Tai and Sora with her to the bar. "TK! IZZY! COME HERE!"

Seven empty bottles of Jack, Jose, and Jim later it was one in the morning and they were the only ones left. Mimi, Sora, and Kari were gone.

"Iz, come 'ere. I wanna seeng dat song, da alcohol one dat me and ora and Joooon sung dat one time at Matt's house. You member da one righttt?" Mimi asked, her words slurred.

"Yeah, Mi. I remember. But Jun's not here."

"Kari's gonna sing with us!" Sora declared.

"Fuck yeah!" Kari yelled, stumbling over to Mimi and Sora. "I'm down!"

_Hyphy__ Crunk__, spin that shit._

"THAT'S IT!" the three girls screamed together. Drunkenly and giggly they sang along with the song.

_Friday night it's time to party  
drop it down and get real naughty  
girls talk shit, we don't care  
we'll take off our underwear!  
Drinking cocktails, beers with lime  
All these guys yell "she's a dime!"  
I just wink and blow a kiss  
While all these girls just bitch and diss  
Come get fucked up!  
Give me my alcohol  
Let's get fucked up!  
A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

"I'm going home; bye, guys," Joe said walking to the door.

"Are you okay to drive?" Izzy asked in a hazy fog.

"Yeah, Joe, just stay here. We all are," Tai said. "Ha, look at TK! Where's Matt? He's gonna miss this!"

TK was knocked out on the floor with a lampshade over his head.

"They disappeared a loooong time ago, Baby," Mimi said, pulling him toward the bathroom.

"Teeks, get up!" Kari said, nudging TK with her foot. "Oh well. I'm sleepy."

"I'll be fine. I have to call Jun," Joe replied through hiccups. He opened the door and walked out into the night's chill.

As he got the garage where he parked, he noticed someone standing next to his car. "Shit. Get the fuck away from the car!"

"Sorry," a soft voice said. "I… it's just I need a ride home. My friends ditched me."

"Oh, okay," Joe said. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks!" the girl said, happily throwing her arms around Joe's neck. "That's really sweet of you." She pulled his face down and kissed him.

* * *

**You've just met Kira, the one girl who will single handily cause more drama then anyone could have imagined. Next chapter is BETRAYAL. **

**Please Review.**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	12. Betrayal

**Yeah this came a little sooner than I'd originally meant it to. But oh well, who's complaining right?  
I'd of course like to THANK all my wonderful reviewers. I love you people! =D  
I must say that I LOVED the general distaste for Kira. Me too! She is sort of based on a person I went to school with, sort of, Kira is much worse. But every story needs a villian, the one character people LOVE to HATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, nor does she claim too.  
A girl can dream though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**Betrayal_

* * *

The sun leaked through the pale blue curtains. It must have been late and the room was becoming stuffy with the lack of air. Sighing and rubbing his face to push away some of his tiredness Joe got out of bed. He yawned and stumbled, feeling the effects of the alcohol-induced stupor he had been in. He didn't even remember coming home or how he'd gotten into bed. Still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, he slumped over to the window and pulled back the curtain, wincing at the bright light. He pushed the window open and inhaled the fresh air. Finally clearing his vision enough to see barely Joe looked out the window. Across the street was a bakery; the smell of the breads wafted up to him and he sighed.

Then he stiffened. He didn't live across the street from a bakery. Slowly, through the hangover he started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The curtains in his room weren't blue, they were beige. The window wasn't on the right side of his bed, it was on his left.

A soft groan came from a pile of blankets on the bed. Joe spun quickly and bit back the want to cuss at the pain in his head. The bed groaned again and a girl, wearing no clothes whatsoever, with black hair adjusted herself in the bed, pulling a pillow over her head. Joe felt sick. There were three doors in this room. Two were open to reveal a bathroom and closet. The third was closed. Joe ran into the bathroom and threw up.

That's when he noticed he was completely naked.

* * *

"Morning, babe," Tai said groggily, kissing Mimi's cheek, and accepting a cup of black coffee. "Thanks."

He sat at the kitchen table with all the other casualties of the night's drunken debauchery. Mimi was the only one who appeared to be the least affected by the hangover, being in good spirits. The only trace of it that she showed was the large black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"I don't even feel like cleaning; should we call the service again, Sora?" Mimi asked, pouring more coffee and passing out aspirin.

Sora only nodded halfheartedly and laid her head on the table. Matt sat next to her, nursing his own headache and rubbing Sora's back. TK was drooling on the tabletop, until Izzy pushing him and he fell out of his chair.

Kari stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her swollen eyes and took a cup of coffee too. "Who threw up in the bathroom?"

"That would be your brother," Mimi replied curtly, turning her head toward her boyfriend.

Everyone laughed but regretted the action as soon as they started. TK slowly got up from the floor and looked around. "Where's Joe?"

"He left last night," Tai said, getting up and going to the bathroom in Mimi and Sora's room.

Kari helped Mimi make some breakfast and everyone was eating when Izzy's cell phone started vibrating. "Shit, it's probably my mom. Oh, no, it's Joe; never mind." He flipped the phone open and started talking.

"Izzy! I did something really stupid; are you still at Mimi's?" Joe asked frantically.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are Tai and Matt there?"

"Joe, did you get arrested? Because I don't have enough money on me to bail you out," Izzy said tiredly.

"NO!" Joe snapped and Izzy flinched. "Can you meet me at the docks? Bring Tai and Matt with you."

"Joe, is everything okay?" Izzy asked, concerned now.

"No. I need you guys to meet me. Don't tell Mimi or Sora." Joe hung up the phone and sat in his car pounding his head against the steering wheel. "I fucked up so bad."

* * *

Izzy dragged Tai out of the restroom and they, along with Matt, left to see Joe. They had no idea what was going on. Mimi and Sora were definitely suspicious, but they either didn't care or were too hung over to give a shit. Izzy drove quickly to the docks and pulled into the small parking lot next to Joe's slate grey 1988 Camaro Iroc.

Joe sat on the edge of the dock, slamming his fists repeatedly onto the wooden planks. He'd begun to draw blood five minutes after he hung up with Izzy. His head was down, his blue hair plastered against his face, his clothes disheveled.

The three teenage boys looked at their obvious distraught friend and immediately thought the worse. "JUN!" they all said at the same time running to Joe.

Panting, Izzy asked Joe, "What happened to Jun?"

Joe shook his head. "Nothing. As far as I know, she's fine. Me, on the other hand, I'm not sure."

"What?" Tai and Matt asked at the same time.

"I did something so stupid," Joe said, fresh tears bursting out of his dark eyes. "She'll never forgive me for this."

Their faces paled. They knew what happened without even asking. They'd seen Mimi go through the same thing when she was with Mikey. _I'll never forgive him!_ Those were the words she said, but Mimi had forgiven him for cheating on her.

"With who?" Matt asked, obviously disgusted with Joe.

"I don't know her name."

"Nice," Izzy said angrily. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't!" Joe wailed. "What do I do!?" He looked at Tai and Matt.

Tai looked baffled and Matt looked angry.

"I don't know," Matt said acidly. "I've never done anything that low."

"Matt," Tai cautioned. He turned to Joe and knelt down next to him. "This is some fucked up shit you're in bro. But you have to tell her."

"She'll never understand. I was so drunk," Joe moaned into his palms.

"We told you not to leave," Izzy said heatedly. Jun really was his best girl friend, and Joe was his best friend, so he was torn. "You better tell her. If you don't I will," Izzy said, walking way. "I will."

"I'm with Izzy this one," Matt said following the redhead.

"Tai, I swear I didn't mean to."

Tai looked down sadly at his slightly older friend. Joe really did look like he'd aged overnight. Dark circles were surrounding his puffy eyes, and he just looked like a mess.

"I know man. But you gotta tell her. She deserves to know. And you need to be the one to tell her." Tai touched Joe's shoulder sympathetically and walked back to Izzy's car.

Izzy revved the engine and sped away.

* * *

Jun stood outside of Joe's apartment, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. She'd made her dad drop her off at Joe's as soon as she'd gotten through her front door.

It wasn't really late, so no one was asleep yet. She rang the bell and rocked back and forth on the heels of her Uggz glad feet. Her dark denim jeans were tightly keeping in the little warmth her legs were feeling, but her thin grey cotton top wasn't helping too much. She pulled her sweater closer to her body to increase the warmth. "Where is everyone?" Jun asked, finally knocking on the door.

"FUCK! I'M COMING!"

Jun knitted her eyebrows in confusion. That was definitely Joe. He seemed upset but she didn't know why. Maybe he was studying. He got really anal about his studies, and if someone interrupted him he got very agitated.

The door swung open and Jun smiled brightly at her boyfriend, showing off a row of straight white teeth. Joe's face paled and he stepped aside to let her in.

"It's about time, it's freezing out there," Jun said, walking to Joe's room. "Where is everyone?"

"Dinner," Joe said quietly.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you sick? I can make you something if that will help," Jun said, taking off her jacket and gingerly placing her hand over Joe's forehead, checking for any trace of a fever. "You feel fine."

Joe just shook his head. "Jun, please sit down." His voice was shaky and scared.

Jun looked at him strangely at first but obliged, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

Joe sat down next to her and picked up her hands. They were icy cold in his warm ones. He rubbed her hands to heat them up. Joe was nervous. He was terrified. How was he supposed to tell the one person he loved the most that he'd betrayed her in the worst possible way? They'd been dating for over two years, and they'd only recently slept together, on their two year anniversary.

"I wish I could take it back," Joe said looking down at their interlocked hands. His eyes began tearing and Jun looked at him awkwardly.

"Joey I don't understand. Take what back?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't," Joe said losing all control over his tear ducts. "Please."

Jun sat up a little straighter and was concerned. _What has he done?_ "Joe, what happened?"

"Friday night..." Joe whispered. "I got drunk."

"So you got drunk? Big deal. That's happened before. I don't see what the problem here is," Jun replied, still confused, but she joked. "Maybe just that you did it without me!"

Joe shook his head and looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "There was this girl…" Joe trailed back when Jun pulled her hands out of his grip; it felt like an electric bolt against his skin.

"No," Jun said, tears glittering in her brown eyes. "No. You didn't. Please… please tell me you didn't."

Joe looked at her, eyes quivering with sorrow and apology. "I don't remember what happened. I just woke up next to her."

"Stop! I don't want to hear this! How could you?" Jun screamed through her tears, standing up and backing away toward the door. "Why!?"

"I didn't mean to! Jay I swear!" Joe said, getting up from the bed. He reached out to her.

"Don't you dare touch me! You bastard! Don't you ever come near me again!" Jun screamed as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slid to the floor, crying her heart out.

Joe sat on the floor on the other side of the door. "Jun, please talk to me. I love you. Please."

Jun pulled her cell phone out and tried to think of whom to call. She couldn't call her father or her brother. As she scrolled through her phone, she found Mimi's name. It would be pointless to call because she was crying so hard she couldn't find her voice. So she quickly texted out an urgent message: _Plz come pik me up! Im Joe's! SOS!!!!_

The phone vibrated in her shaky hands as she read the reply.

_Wat happened?!_

Jun stared at the black letters and cried harder. She didn't want to text it out. It was hard enough even to think it. Then the phone rang. Looking at the bright screen, she read _Mi-mizzle._

"Llo," she croaked.

"JUN! What happened?" Mimi demanded. Jun could hear the rush of wind through the phone. Mimi was already on her way. "Are you okay?"

"No. Mi, he… he… he… Jo… Jjj... Joe…" Jun couldn't make out the words.

"Jun, stay right where you are. I'm coming!"

Joe was still sitting in front of the bathroom door when a series of loud poundings were heard against his front door. He slowly got to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it to find a severely pissed off Mimi.

"Where is she!?" Mimi snarled.

"Bathroom," Joe said meekly.

Mimi pushed him out of the way and knocked on the bathroom door. "Jay, love, it's Mimi. I'm here, babe. Open the door."

Jun tore open the door and threw herself into Mimi's arms. Mimi spun around to look at Joe. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Joe just shook his head and pleaded with Jun. "Jun, please. Baby, please, look at me."

"Mimi!" Jun shrieked in distress, "I can't be here. Please. I need to leave. NOW!"

Mimi nodded and walked forward, supporting Jun, who wouldn't look at Joe. Joe stood in front of the door blocking them from leaving. "Move your ass out of my way or, so help me _GAWD_, I will kill you," Mimi said in a lethal tone.

"No, I need her to listen to me." He moved toward Jun and she cringed.

"MIMI, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jun bawled.

"I said move!" Mimi screamed. "Get the fuck out of our way or I will call Tai and Matt right now!" Mimi shoved him hard in the gut and walked briskly out of the apartment, holding Jun's sobbing body up.

* * *

**Well... Okay I have, on occasion added an "IZZLE" to a name before and Jun's just fun like that. Moving on...what did you think???  
REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter - Break Up: Kinda self explanatory.**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	13. BreakUp

**Hey everyone! Merry Late Christmas! Happy Early New Year!!  
How was everyone's holiday?? I hope you all got exactly what you wanted!**

**Well now Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!! Gosh I love you people!!! =D**

**Here we go...thanks a lot!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_  
_Break-Up_

* * *

"Did he hit you!?" Mimi asked angrily as she kept her eyes trained on the pavement in front of them.

Jun shook her head back and forth, a weak gesture, yet it was the only thing she could really do at the moment. Jun sat in the passenger seat looking at the streetlights and they flooded the empty night. Empty: that was exactly how she felt right now. Joe had said he loved her. He told he'd never hurt her, and foolishly she believed him. She felt like a complete idiot. Her mother had always told her never to trust men, not even her own father. "All men are cheaters." That's what her mother told her; still, she had known Joe was different. Or so she thought. It was agonizing to realize that he'd chosen someone else, and then he had the nerve to blame it on alcohol! Who does that? Bastard!

She wanted to cry, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Her heart loved him too much to hate him. She'd cried so much already that there were no tears left. "Can I stay at your place?" Jun asked thickly.

"Of course you can. Do you want to talk about it?" Mimi asked sincerely.

"No," Jun replied. "I just don't want to go home, and I don't want to talk to… him."

"Kay. Well, I'm here, you know that, right? I'll always be here," Mimi said.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the apartment, Mimi helped Jun out of the car and into the elevator. Jun felt like her legs couldn't support her. Her body was as weak as her mind had become. It was aggravating to her that Joe had this much of an effect on her.

Sora stood just inside the apartment, pacing back and forth, when Mimi and Jun came in. She took one look at Jun and her heart broke. She wrapped Jun in a bone-crushing hug. Jun smiled weakly, then broke down into the tears she couldn't shed in the car. Sora held her tightly and looked at Mimi.

Mimi only shook her head grimly and looked scared as she started at Jun's shaking body.

Jun pulled back from Sora and hugged Mimi. "Thank you for going to get me. I just… I just couldn't handle it. Thanks Mi."

"Jay, what happened?"

"Joe… he… he… cheated on me."

Mimi and Sora stared horrified at each other and then hugged Jun again as she cried. The reality set in as she said the words. She'd denied herself the truth because she didn't want to believe it, but for Jun saying it out loud made it real.

* * *

"So the buzz around school is that there's supposed to be a new girl coming in today. She's a junior," Yolei Inoue whispered to Kari as they sat together in math class.

"Okay," Kari said, thoroughly uninterested. Yolei was her best friend and loved gossip. She was like a mini Mimi and Sora bundled up into one. When Yolei's smile fell into a downward crescent Kari sighed. "So what's so big about her, does she shit gold?"

"Pretty much," Yolei responded; Kari laughed and she continued. "Well, from what I've heard, her parents are like millionaires and she's the heiress to their fortune, but she got sent to Odaiba because she's the family fuck up," Yolei said clearly enthused.

Kari perked up too; she was a girl, and being such, she couldn't ignore some good dirt. "Fuck up?"

"Oh yeah. She's been arrested and slept with her father's business partner."

"What's her name?" Kari asked, ignoring the angry glare that the teacher was sending them.

"Ms. Kamiya and Ms. Inoue, if you cannot refrain from speaking during my lesson, then you two may visit the principle."

"Sorry," both girls chorused. When the teacher turned back to the board, Yolei answered Kari's question. "Kira Yamamoto."

* * *

"Okay baby, you need to go to class and I've got a meeting with the student council," Mimi cooed, pushing Tai away from her. The boy was relentless; he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers, effectively drawing a defeated sigh from her lips, and loving the taste of her strawberry bubble gum. "No!" Mimi giggled as Tai moved his lips along her jaw line and down to her neck. "Seriously, baby! I have a really important meeting."

Tai growled in irritation but released her. "Fine, but we are finishing this at lunch."

"Sure babe." Mimi kissed him quickly and winked before walking away.

Tai stood there starting at her ass as she walked away in her skinny jeans. His attention was pulled from his girlfriend's model-esque body when the principle called his name.

"Ah, Mr. Kamiya. Perfect. Could you come here please?"

Tai rolled his eyes but went up to the principle and a short girl with black hair. The girl was obviously undressing Tai with her eyes and the old Tai slightly came out just to flex his muscles a bit.

"Mr. Kamiya, this is a new student, and her name is Kira Yamamoto. She's a junior. I thought maybe you could show her around campus. Introduce her to people."

"Sure, why not? Don't have anything else to do," Tai said extending a hand. "Tai. It's nice to meet you Kira."

"Ditto," she said in a seductive voice.

"Right, Kira. I hope you enjoy Odaiba High. Have a nice day; you too, Mr. Kamiya."

"You too, Hida," Tai replied as the principle walked away. He motioned the girl to walk along side him. She did. Her black hair was swept up into a ponytail with small curls at the tips; her brown eyes were simmering while she stared at Tai and licked her lips. She was wearing very short denim shorts and a white baby tee with a black bra underneath. "Aren't you cold?"

She looked a bit startled at Tai's question but then laughed. "A little; can you warm me up?"

"Ah, good one. I've used it once or twice," Tai said, smiling. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "There, no more cold."

"Thanks Tai. So… doesn't Matt Ishida go to school here?"

"What?" Tai asked; he wasn't really paying attention to the girl, he was thinking of Mimi and what they would be doing at lunch. "You know Matt?"

"On a personal level, actually." Kira smiled.

"Well, he's never mentioned you. Matt's my best friend."

"Really? Me and him go way back." Kira smirked. "Way back."

"Oh okay, well, that's cool. How about you come sit with us at lunch?"

"Thanks. I'd really like that."

* * *

"I can't sit there today. He's there. Do you have any idea how hard it was to avoid him?" Jun asked, her brown eyes pleading with Mimi and Sora. "I can't face him. I don't know what to say."

"Remember what we talked about last night. You don't need him. To hell with Joe!" Mimi said angrily, stomping her way up the stairs. In her hands was the box of Joe's things that she and Sora had collected from Jun's room.

"Take it easy Mi," Sora said. She was mad at Joe, but she thought Mimi and Jun were overdoing it. Then again, she'd never been cheated on.

"No! That asshole needs to feel like the scum that he is."

"Mimi's right," Jun said, bypassing Mimi and walking ahead of the girls. She held her head high and swayed her hips purposefully. Joe was going to regret the day he cheated on Jun Motomiya forever. And the entire school would always remember the day she dumped Joe Kido, and how sexy she looked doing it.

Mimi had helped her pick out the outfit. It was a micro mini, burgundy and showed over her ass perfectly. The tight tube squeezed her chest producing amazing cleavage and it showed off her flat stomach and pierced navel. She borrowed Mimi's Gucci heels. She'd put back in all of her piercings, nose, belly, lip, and others.

"Joe is never going to forget this!" Jun said, triumphantly receiving whistles as she strutted up the steps.

Sora shook her head sadly, knowing that not only would Joe regret this but Jun would too; maybe not today, but eventually. Mimi only laughed; she definitely believed in revenge.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tai said, happily taking seat at the table addressing Matt, Izzy, and TK. "Guys, this is…"

"Kira?" Izzy said, rather interested in the only girl sitting at the table.

"Izzy, right?" Kira said smiling. "Hey I didn't know you went to school here."

"Yeah. Wow, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred here." She got up and hugged him. "It's nice to see you again."

"You, too." Izzy said returning the hug.

"Hey everyone!" Kari said happily, joining the table with Joe and TK. She looked at Izzy just as the girl he was hugging turned to face her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Kira snapped.

"What the fuck ARE you doing here?" Joe asked this time, his face mortified.

"Hey sexy. You left before I could get your number. Thanks for Friday night," Kira said, winking at Joe and wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that her?!"

Everyone who was standing around the table turned to stare at an impossibly sexy looking Jun. Her face was contorted into a look of rage.

"That's the bitch!? Huh, is it, Joe?! Is that the fucking whore that you ruined everything with?" Jun screamed.

By now, anyone within five miles had probably stopped what they were doing to look at the jaded woman. "I thought you didn't know who she was. Seems like you know her to me!"

Jun took at step closer as Joe stood up. "Jun, baby, I swear…"

_SMACK!_

The force of her hand making contact with his cheek snapped his head to the side. "Don't you dare 'baby' me, you son of a bitch! I hate you, Joe Kido. We are over! Take a good hard look, because you fucked up!"

She turned around and walked away from everyone. Sora went after her followed by Matt, who just threw a dirty look at Joe and Kira.

"What the hell is going on?" TK asked, confused by everything that had just happened.

"What is she doing here?" Mimi asked Kari, who was now standing next to her.

"I was invited," Kira snapped.

"No one wants you here. Leave," Joe said weakly.

"Tai told me to sit with him at lunch."

Mimi moved her glare to Tai who had ducked his head to avoid looking at his girlfriend. "Did he, now? Well, sorry, sweetie but majority rules up here, so get your ass off of the Hill."

"Listen, bitch, I don't have to leave if I don't want to." She walked until she was face to face with Mimi. She pointed at finger at Mimi. "Got that!?"

"Little girl, you have five seconds to get that fucking hand out of my face before I tear if off and beat you with it!" Mimi growled, fists balling, ready to strike.

"Mi, she's not worth it," TK whispered into her ear, pulling Mimi back against his chest and locking his arms around her. "Besides, if anyone should kick her ass, it has to be Jun."

Mimi was still shaking with anger but laughed and nodded.

Kira stood there, burned at the stake by the glares she was receiving.

"You should go," Tai said as he retrieved Mimi from TK's hold.

"But…" Kira started. Tai smiled at her weakly and kissed Mimi's forehead. Kira looked baffled for a second, then moved her gaze to Izzy. "Izzy…"

"Don't. You are a whore. I hope you know that!" Izzy snarled. "And you, Joe, I have nothing to say to you!"

After all was said and done, Joe sat at the table alone, and Kira stood gawking at the backs of the people who'd just told her off.

* * *

**I guess by now you've probably deduced that nobody likes Kira! =D  
That's the way I wanted it to be. Hate her! You know you want to.**

**Well thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
Please and Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: LIFE**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	14. Life

**Well this is by far my favorite chapter. Read it and you'll see why. =D  
Everyone I think I replied back to but I got a new reviewer last chapter...so Jamy, thanks for reading. I'm glad you like it.**

**Well this is my HAPPY NEW YEARS treat to all you beautiful people out there in FanFic land.  
Thank you all for my making the last couple of months awesome. I love you all. Have a good one.**

**I'll shut up now! Enjoy!!! =D**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**  
_Life_

* * *

The merriment of Christmas came and went. The streets of Odaiba filled with revelers ready to ring in the New Year. Everyone was either getting ready to party or already starting. Snow blanketed the city in such a way that one couldn't help but want to pack a tight snowball and launch it at someone.

But not this guy. He just wanted it all to be over. He had nothing to celebrate. Not a damned thing to be happy for. What resolution could he make?

_I swear this year I will not cheat?_

A great deal of good that would do him. It wouldn't fix anything.

Joe walked down the streets aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going, but to be perfectly honest, he didn't care either. There was nothing left for him at home, just memories of things that he didn't want to deal with. How could he have been so stupid?

It was unbelievable that he'd so easily ruin the one good thing in his life. Jun made him smile, she made him laugh, and she'd made him feel incredible. Jun gave him everything she had and more. He was a complete idiot! When had this been part of his plan?

His whole life was plotted out in his head. Graduate top of his class in high school and college. Get his PhD, complete a successful internship, and start his own practice. And lastly, after he'd done everything he needed to, he would marry the wonderfully patient, forever… faithful, impossibly gorgeous Jun Motomiya. They'd live together until they died, and raise beautiful children.

But none of that would happen…

And it was his own fault.

A group of rowdy teens passed him; he knew them from school. The guys all nodded at him out of courtesy, while the girls merely scoffed at him. That's how it had been lately. No one really talked to him. Except Tai and TK. Tai was sympathetic to a certain degree. He'd done the one night stand before, but not when he was in a serious relationship. TK just pitied him.

None of the girls gave him the time of day anymore. It was clear whose side they chose. Of course, that shouldn't have surprised him. He would probably have done the same thing. As his mind remained on better days, Joe accidentally bumped into someone. Quickly he spun and apologized.

"Don't worry about it, man, it was an accid-" But the speaker stopped talking.

Joe looked down and saw exactly who he'd walked into. There, standing before him, was Davis Motomiya. His spiky hair was damp from the fallen snow, and his brown eyes, the precise color of Jun's, was glaring daggers. The kid who'd at one time told Joe, 'Ya know, I don't mind you dating my sister. Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you.' Of course, it was a friendly joke between them. Still, here, Davis looked murderous. Joe nervously adjusted his footing. "Hey Dave."

"My name is Daisuke," Davis said sharply.

"Look Dai-"

"No. You son of bitch, I trusted you with her! You fucked up. Do you know how much you really hurt her? I swear, she hasn't laughed in weeks. I haven't seen my sister smile since that damn night. All she does is cry. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. It's like she's a fucking zombie. And it's all your fault."

"You don't understand," Joe said weakly.

"And I don't need to. What is there to understand, Kido? Not a fucking thing!" Davis fumed. "All I have to say to you is I hope you're happy. You really should be." Ending at that, Davis turned to leave. Then he stopped. "On second thought…"

He turned around swiftly, fist balled. Joe didn't see it coming, nor did he fight back. Davis' punch to the face threw him off balance and sent Joe to the icy pavement.

"Stay away from her. Don't think about her, don't talk to her, don't even look at her."

* * *

Jun lay curled up on her bed, watching the snow fall. Mimi and Sora had forced Christmas joy on her, leaving behind a pile of unopened gifts in the corner of her room. They'd made Tai and Matt carry in at least ten boxes each. Still, she couldn't bring herself to open them.

There was so much that she wanted to do. There was so much she wanted to say. Yet every time she opened her mouth she cried. Every time she tried to move her heart ached. It was like a part of her was missing. The gaping hole was left by Joe. She wished with every fiber of her being that she could hate him. It would make this so much easier if she just hated him. Still, everything she saw, everything she touched, it all reminded her of him.

Collecting his stuff from her room would have been utter madness. There was no way she would have been able to tackle that. So her ever devoted best friends had done it.

Davis had tried to cheer her up. Bless his little heart, he tried. But nothing worked. She finally told everyone to just give her a week. A week of complete solitude and then she'd be a big girl and face the world.

Well, the clock was up. Today was the last day of her self-induced solitary confinement.

She dragged her weak body out of the blankets to the pile of presents on the floor. She slowly opened package after package. The dresses, makeup, shoes, tops, jeans, sweaters, vests, jewelry, and everything else they'd outrageously splurged on lay forgotten on the floor next to all the torn wrapping paper. There was only one present left. It was in a bag, with no gift tag.

Jun picked it up and pulled out another wrapped box and a card. She opened the card that had her name on it.

_Jun,  
I know I should just mind my own business. Mimi will kill me if she found out I did this, so please don't tell her.  
He fucked up royally, but this belonged to you all along.  
Love,  
Tai_

Jun closed the card and tore the wrapping paper off the small gift. Underneath the paper was a long velvet box. With shaky hands, Jun lifted the lid. Inside the box was a platinum chain; on its end was a heart locket with a diamond in the center. Jun opened the locket and gasped. The first picture she had ever taken with the blue haired love of her life sat comfortably in the tiny frame.

She gasped and let the box slip through her fingers.

* * *

Sora sat happily between Matt's legs as they sat in front of the fire. They were spending New Years together at Matt apartment. Everyone was gone. TK was with Kari, his parents went to some party, and Tai was with Mimi.

They were watching the big screen TV. It was tuned to the big New Year's event in Tokyo. The people on the screen were screaming and yelling at friends, sending their warmest regards for the coming year. Sora snuggled closer and Matt tightened his hold on her.

"This is nice," Sora said softly.

"Yeah." Matt agreed, planting a soft kiss in her hair. "So babe, what's your resolution for the New Year?"

"I haven't thought about that," Sora said truthfully. "Probably to be a better friend. You?"

"To make more time for my girlfriend and write a good song."

Sora laughed. "I like the first one."

"Does that persuade you to change yours?" Matt asked in a suggestive manner.

Sora tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful way. "Well, let me think about that. I make adequate time for you, Mister Ishida."

"Fine," Matt said, feigning hurt. "Who knows Sor? Maybe one day you'll be the next Mrs. Ishida."

"What do you mean next?" Sora said, playfully smacking his arm. Then she sat up and looked around. "Oh god! I'm sleeping with a married man. Damn, Mimi warned me about this. I'm so stupid." She laughed and he scowled. "It was a joke, Honey."

"Real cute." Matt snorted.

Sora pushed back the fallen blonde locks from his face and stared into his wonderful blue eyes. "Calm down. You know I'm playing. It's me and you, babe. Ride or die remember?"

Matt chuckled and nodded. "Fo shezzie!"

Sora laughed until she had to grip her sides. "Never ever say that again!"

"Come here!" Matt said, taking her hands and pulling her to him. He caught her pale pink lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Kari! Come on, we're going to be late!" TK called from his perch on her bed. He'd been ready hours ago and came to her house early in hopes of getting her to hurry.

"I'm trying. Calm down!" Kari yelled back from the bathroom. She was adjusting the knitted baby doll dress that Mimi and Tai had given her for Christmas. It was a soft pink, almost white. Satisfied that she looked cute she walked out of the room, snapping the light off. "Well?" She asked TK as she twirled in front of him. "What do you think?"

"I say screw it, we aren't going anywhere!" TK said, standing up and lifting Kari off the floor. He spun her around and she giggled.

Playfully slapping his shoulders she said, "TK put me down! Davis and Yolei are waiting for us at the park. We're gonna miss the fireworks."

TK stared at her, "No. I don't want to share you tonight, Kar. You're mine." He playfully bit her exposed collarbone. "We're staying."

She pouted and his resolve crumbled. "Fine. We'll go watch the fireworks."

"Pinkie promise?" Kari asked in an innocent voice.

TK growled and nodded. "But after that you're coming home with me!"

"Happy New Year to you too, Teeks," Kari trilled, pulling TK out the front door and into the cold night.

* * *

Izzy sat in front of his computer, mentally berating himself for not having more of a social life. TK and Kari had, of course, invited him to watch the fireworks at the park, but they were going with all their younger friends. Izzy didn't want to feel out of place. The original plan had been for all of them: Tai and Mimi, Matt and Sora, Kari and TK, Joe… Jun… and him, they were going to party it up. They were going to drink in the New Year. But now here he was. Joe had, in Izzy's mind, singlehandedly ruined everything.

Exasperated and fed up with thinking about his "former" best friend, Izzy entered a random chat room. It was local, and high school based. There were a few people in there. Screen names he recognized as fellow students at school. Then there was the one that caught his attention, _HeCalledMeAWhore18_.

It was funny. What idiot in their right mind would straight out admit something like that? Then it was obvious.

For some absurd reason Izzy felt the need to IM her.

* * *

"Tai! Stop it! Come on! Oh… no! Stop it! Please!" Mimi squealed loudly. "I… can't… come on. Tai! Baby! Stop!"

"Say it!" Tai demanded.

"NEVER!" Mimi screamed and erupted in another round of giggles and squeals.

Tai was sitting on top of her, straddling her hips as she laid on the carpet in the living room. He had her hands held above her head with one hand and was tickling her with his other. "Say it! Come one Mi. All you have to do is say 'TAICHI IS A GOLDEN GOD AND I AM FOREVER HIS CATATONIC LOVE SLAVE!' and I'll stop!"

"NO!"

"Suit yourself." He ducked his head and licked the sensitive skin just under her ear. While tickling her, mercilessly he blew air into her ear causing her to struggle under him.

"Fine!" Mimi wailed. Tiny tear drops leaking out from her eyes. She was still giggling as he stopped and looked at her. "Fine, I'll say it."

"Go ahead," Tai urged.

"Taichi is a god," Mimi whispered, still breathless.

"That's not it, baby love," Tai teased. He resumed the cruel method of torture known of tickling.

It was becoming too much for her. Mimi was having a hard time breathing over the sensations that was running over her stomach. "TAICHI IS A GOLDEN GOD!" she screamed.

"And!" Tai implored.

"AND I AM FOREVER HIS CATATONIC LOVE SLAVE!"

"Good." Tai smiled triumphantly and pulled his disheveled girlfriend up from the floor and into his arms. "I love you, Meems."

"I love you too, baby," Mimi said, wrapping her arms around him.

The television was on behind them, but they ignored it as they stared into each other's eyes. The reporter's booming voice broke them out of their concentrated stares.

* * *

"The countdown is about to begin. Here we go. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Auld Lang Syne played through the speakers as…

… Kari and TK kissed and stared at the fireworks…

… Matt and Sora cuddled in the blankets of Matt's soft bed…

… Izzy chatted with a home wrecker…

… Joe drowned his sorrows in a bottle of tequila…

… Jun cried herself to sleep, clutching the locket in her hands…

…and Tai and Mimi danced in her living room, kissing like their lives depended on it…

* * *

**Well do you see now why it's my favorite???**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**HAPPY 2009 EVERYONE... I still have 3 hours or so but some of you are already there. (pranksta I know you are!) =D **

**Next Chapter: SECRETS**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	15. Secrets

**Hey Everybody! I wanted to post this yesterday but I got really busy! Anywho...here is chapter 15, I hope you enjoy it.**

**_michi_: Thanks for the review. I've actually never heard of the story you're talking about, but if you find it let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded doesn't own Digimon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**Secrets_

* * *

This was one of those things that you knew wasn't meant for everyone to find out about. It couldn't get out. The shit would hit the fan if it did. All of his friends would look down upon him; he'd be subjected to the same fate that Joe was.

He was such a hypocrite. He had led the attack on his best friend. Still here he was, enjoying the comfort, and relishing in the fantastic feeling of it all. Oh, yes, he did hate himself at the moment; well, the rational side of him did. The hormonal seventeen-year-old in his head was screaming for the joy to never end.

New Years was a blessing and a curse for Izzy. It defined his weakness for charitable girls. Izzy shook his head; this wasn't a charity bit. She was, for lack of a better word, his girlfriend. Still, they couldn't tell anyone.

Her lips placed small wet kisses along his throat as they sat in his car after school. It was really annoying. Sneaking around wasn't something Izzy wanted to be doing; it was just the only way.

That night, three weeks ago, had made everything complicated. He wanted to flaunt the fact that he had a girlfriend. He wouldn't mind getting those envious stares that Matt and Tai were so accustomed to. But the question was, did Izzy really want to risk almost ten years of friendship on one girl?

It was so frustrating…

The feel of her lips was removed and Izzy looked down. "What happened?" he asked her.

"You tell me," Kira replied, a bit angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Izzy said honestly.

"Where are you?" Kira asked as she straddled his lap and held his face between her hands. Her eyes searched his, trying to find the source of his distraction.

Izzy took her hands and held them. "I'm right here, with you, in my car, at school."

"That's not what I meant," Kira snorted as she pulled out of his grip and got into the passenger's seat. "Take me home."

"Fine." Izzy grumpily shoved the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Somehow, neither of them had noticed the silver BMW M5, nor the guy getting into it.

They drove to her house in complete silence. Kira just stared at the passing buildings and Izzy kept his eyes on the road in front of them. All he needed was to crash today and then everyone would find out his little… problem.

That was wrong.

Sure Kira had caused a lot of drama, but he really did like her. From the moment he laid eyes on her, in fact. But loyalty kept him at Jun's side. The thought of Jun further angered him. Just sitting in proximity of the one person who had killed Jun's dreams was betrayal. Right now, Izzy wasn't any better than Joe.

They pulled up to Kira's apartment building and she turned to him. "Wanna come up? My grandparents aren't here. And-"

Izzy cut her off. "I can't; I have homework."

Kira stared at him baffled. She waved her hands in front of his face. "Whoa, you're ditching me for homework?" she asked incredulously.

He snapped. "Well, excuse me! Not everyone has money, and I, for one have, to pay for college!" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and when she didn't get out of his car he shouted. "Get out!"

Izzy drove away. He didn't have to be mean, he didn't have to shout… and he didn't have to lie to everyone. He was so frustrated that by the time he got home he went straight to bed.

This was the first night in his long academic career that Koushiro Izumi did not do his homework.

* * *

The mornings were just like all of the others. It was so routine. There was the car show, minus Tai's Corvette. He was currently driving Mimi's Honda as if it belonged to him. She either didn't mind or didn't let anyone see that it annoyed her. Most people thought that it was the latter.

Jun arrived with her younger brother instead of Joe and she had taken to avoiding him at all costs. Jun even went as far as to have her schedule changed. Sora and Matt were always at her side, providing comfort if necessary. And Mimi was there whenever they stumbled upon Kira.

Kira was smart enough to realize that she should keep a very safe distance from Jun, Kari, and especially Mimi. If looks could kill, Kira would be six feet under already. It particularly annoyed Kira because she genuinely thought that she and Tai had a friendship, but because of his attachment to Mimi, it was pretty much "stay away."

After the incident with Davis, well, Joe tried to listen. But he wasn't going to give up. He made many attempts to talk to Jun. However, Mimi or Matt usually thwarted them. Those two would give him a stern telling off. Sora was a little nicer about it. She would always tell Joe, "Just give her time." Then she'd smile sympathetically, but out of devotion to her best friend, she would leave it at that.

"I so want this day to be over already," Sora groaned as she slid into her seat in first period.

"You and me both," Mimi added, letting her head slump over onto her waiting hand.

Tai stared at Mimi. He noted that she and Sora were playing the dots and box game on a piece of paper, not really paying much attention to anything. He leaned in close to Matt. Matt looked startled at first but lifted an eyebrow at Tai. "What?"

"Bro, the bet is over," Tai sulked.

Matt looked taken aback; he had honestly forgotten about the stupid thing. With Sora as his girlfriend, he topped off at ten girls. That was alright; he might scrap a win with that. But what if Tai just claimed it was over and kept sleeping around?

Matt shook his head; there was no way Tai would ever cheat on Mimi. For one, she'd probably chop off his dick and feed it to him; and two, Tai was so in love with Mimi it was sickening.

"What about Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Matt, be realistic here," Tai muttered.

"I don't know, Tai… He's been really suspicious lately. Like he was before."

"At least he's not drinking. I swear, I'm about five seconds away from checking Joe into rehab," Tai said sadly.

"I don't care," Matt retorted sharply.

"Dude, come on, we're best friends," Tai said, pointing out what he believed was the truth.

"Tai, answer me this." Matt adjusted his position. "If I cheated on Sora, would you be talking to me right now?"

Tai stared at him, "Yes."

"You are a damn liar Taichi! You know that you'd be punching my lights out right now."

Tai nodded. Matt was right. Had it been Sora he would be ripping Matt to shreds. And had he done it to Mimi, he knew Matt would have broken both of his legs by now. They were both violent enough to do things like this. Still, something kept him from doing anything to Joe.

"As a courtesy to Jun, I'm leaving Joe alone," Matt growled. When Tai lifted a questioning eyebrow, Matt continued. "She asked me not to do anything to him."

"She didn't ask me," Tai said.

"Yeah; that's probably because you're still talking to the asshole," Matt sneered.

Tai looked down at his notebook. He lifted his pencils and started drawing doodles. It was true. He still talked to Joe, but that was because Joe was his friend. People made mistakes. Tai knew that. Tai had his own faults.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Chairs scrapped against the floor and books slammed shut. Izzy grabbed his backpack and his laptop. He slipped his jacket on and walked toward the door.

"Mr. Izumi?" the teacher called out. Her name was Mrs. Hanna: she was young, fresh out of grad school. She was maybe about the same height was Izzy. Her hair was fashioned in a stylish bob cut and framed her round face nicely. She was pretty and many of the male students made crude jokes about how good looking she actually was.

Izzy personally thought she was too young to be a government teacher, but at the same time, he respected her because she actually knew what she was talking about. Sighing in irritation, he walked to her desk. She smiled at him and he inclined his head, a gesture that meant he expected her to speak first.

"Koushiro, I've noticed that lately you've been slacking in your work and missing assignments. That's not like you. Is there anything you want to discuss? Because if you need any help I can offer extra credit or tutoring."

"No," Izzy said flatly.

"Well I hope you'll work on improving this." Mrs. Hanna stood up from her desk and handed him a thin purple folder. It was his last report.

He opened the folder to see a large D+ written on the first page. His eyes lifted to the young teacher darkly. She met his stare with a careful and compassionate one. "Thank you," he replied curtly and turned to leave.

"Koushiro." Izzy rolled his eyes but looked at her. "My offer still stands."

Sulkily, Izzy left the classroom. He passed by Mimi and Jun who were throwing their pompoms at Tai. Past Matt and Sora who were making out next to Sora's locker, past Joe who had just dropped all his books as he stared at his former girlfriend. And then finally past TK, who glared at him warningly.

"Screw it!" Izzy just got in his car and left, forgetting about the rest of his classes.

* * *

Mimi and Tai were giving Kari a ride home today because TK had a test to make up. The clock ticked on as TK stared at his dumb quiz. It was the end of the semester and he needed this stupid grade to pass. Finally satisfied with his answers he left it on the teacher's desk.

He pulled on his favorite white hat and walked out of the classroom. His twirled his keys in his hand. It was good that he was by himself right now. It gave him time to think clearly.

TK really wished he'd never seen them. If he hadn't seen them he wouldn't be feeling as bad as he did right now. Really, it wasn't his fault; he couldn't control the things his stupid eyes saw. But damn them! He saw Izzy with Kira. He had seen them kissing, he had seen them drive away… together.

His stomach churned uneasily.

He should have told Kari. It wasn't like he was lying because technically Kari had never asked. Well, at least, that's how TK saw it. If TK had felt bad for Joe before, well, after what he saw, he felt ten times worse. In TK's mind, Izzy was a total douche and a sham to boot.

Growling to himself TK walked out of the building and into the parking lot. It was empty. No one stayed this late. He looked at his watch. The tiny green numbers told him that it was 4:30 PM. His car was all that was left in the bare parking space, or at least that's what he thought.

"Takeru?" a small voice said.

TK turned around to see Kira standing a few feet away from him. "You scared the shit out of me!" he hissed.

"Sorry about that. Uh, do you mind giving me a ride home?" Kira asked innocently.

TK laughed. "Yeah right. I know what happens when people give you rides home. Believe me when I say I'm not that stupid or desperate."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kira snapped.

"It means that you'll do just about anything with two legs. Not to mention you don't care who you hurt in the process. Do you even have a conscience? Or self respect? Or self control? Dignity, what about that?" TK snarled. He wasn't usually a violent or mean person. He was the total opposite of Matt. Yet the events of this year seemed to make them more and more similar with each passing day.

"I…" Kira stared down at the cement sidewalk. Her attention seemingly captivated by the cracks in it. "You don't know me."

"And I don't want to," TK barked. "Walk your stupid ass home because you aren't getting in my car."

He unlocked the doors and slipped inside. Kira stayed rooted to the spot. TK drove up next to her and rolled his window down. "And one more thing. Do Izzy a favor and stay away from him. He doesn't need you fucking up his life too. You've done enough damage."

Kira Yamamoto looked at the small puddle left behind by the last rainfall. Small ripples began to flow through it. At first, she thought it was raining. But the sun was out and there were no clouds. Then she realized that there were tears falling from her eyes. She knew no one wanted her, she knew everyone hated her. People she'd never even met probably hated her.

Still she knew the one secret that no one had any clue about. At that thought, a devious smirk flashed across her face.

It was her secret about a very important night and she was going to keep it.

* * *

**There you have it...  
What is Kira hiding?? That kniving you know what!!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is COLLEGE.**

**Please REVIEW! =D**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	16. College

**Howdy everyone!!! How've ya been?? Me, I've recently turned into an insomniac!!! I need help! =D  
So my awesommal peeps, I GOT UP TO ONE FREAKING HUNDRED AND SIX REVIEWS!!! Do you know how dumb I am, I swear I nearly cried when I seen that. GAWD I love you all!!!!  
_Michi_:** I know, I know....sorry!!! I'm trying, there's a cute one here.  
**_Jamy_:** Thanks. He will...eventually! ;D  
**I think by far my biggest YAY!!, besides the number of reviews, was that I got CANCERCUTE to read this. She's a MIMATO lover. But she liked the story!**

**Okay I'm being too OMG tonight. Damn all those Twinkies and Cherry Pepsis!**

**Anywho...here we go...Chapter 16. Read, REVIEW, but above all else ENJOY! then REVIEW!!! =D**

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**College_

* * *

Joe walked up to his apartment, rifling through the contents of his messenger bag for his keys. He found them and looked at all of the chains that hung from it. There were a total of five, including his house, car, and storage keys. The tiny trinkets weren't even things he'd bought for himself.

Sora and Mimi, being the girls that they were, gave him a heart that was broken in half. A symbol of their friendship, small white letters said "Friends" at the top line and "ever" on the bottom. When put together with the halves that the girls had, it would read, "Best Friends Forever." Wasn't that one of the biggest lies of the year?

The next one was a bottle opener, something that had come in handy as of late. Tai and Matt had hooked it onto his key ring the night they almost got caught drinking by Tai's mom. Hanging after that was another one from them that said, "I'm a Doctor, now please open wide!"

Joe had to laugh as he examined the square chunk of plastic; leave it to those two to give him something so perverted. It made Joe wonder, though. Why did he leave either one of those on his keys?

The one that hung beside the pervy key decoration was a small turtle/walrus type creature. Joe had no idea how Izzy had gotten it made. But he'd given everyone a key chain (a cell phone charm in the girls' case) of their Digimon in its Ultimate stage. It was a nice gesture; something that always made Joe feel good.

Then there was the last key fob. A heart shaped piece of flat silver. It was smooth and shiny. Two smiling faces beamed up at him: his own grin and _hers_.

Tears burned in the back of Joe's eyes as he tried not to cry. He flipped it over and read the inscription on the back.

_When I see you smile,  
I know my life is complete._

* * *

"_I am NOT a whore! I am NOT a whore!_" Jun danced around her room, throwing clothes on her bed, kicking stuff under it. The song broke into a short space of silence; when it started again, Jun added her own lyrics. "BUT KIRA IS!!!"

She was "cleaning" and having fun in the process. It was time for a whole new Jun. She wasn't going to let Joe Kido or his stupid whore ruin her life! It was something she needed. If she could just move some of the aspects of her life around, it might ease the pain.

It wasn't so much pain anymore; it was just an ache. A small burn pulled at her insides whenever she saw him. Then it would turn into a blazing inferno when she saw Kira. Her blood would literally boil at the sight of the junior slut.

If Sora hadn't been there, Jun wasn't sure what she would do. And lately, Jun had gotten really close to Matt. They were friends before but he'd helped her so much. Mimi was always there to cheer her up. Izzy tried when he could; however, he wasn't too good at it. Jun knew that he wasn't good with words and the fact that he wasn't talking to his best friend was probably hard.

There was that sympathetic side of her that actually felt a little bad for Joe. It had to be hard to go from having amazing friends to having no one. She really shouldn't care… that was the point of cleansing her life. Jun was going to purge Joe from her body, mind, and… heart. It was going to be hard, but she was pretty damn determined.

Her dad, being the awesome guy that he was, dumped a pile of papers on her bed and told her to "consider them."

Jun looked at the papers. It wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now. So instead she whipped out her Juicy Couture Sidekick; it was a gift from Joe. If she didn't like the stupid pink and black phone, she would have thrown it out the window. But Jun loved it; she sighed and typed out an urgent text to Mimi and Sora.

_r u opposed 2 bein single ladies 4 da nite???_

* * *

Sora sat at a table in the counselor's office. Several packages, folders, and papers lay around the wooden surface.

_Options._

There were so many options. How was she supposed to decide? Well, she could apply just about anywhere. Mr. Tachikawa had forced her to use the "emergency" credit card that he'd given her the first week she started officially living in his home. It wasn't for emergencies, it was really for anything. Anything at all. Sora just chose to use it sparsely.

It was just difficult to decide. Did she want to stay at home? Go up north? South? Fifty miles away? Did she want to leave the country?

She bit the cap of the pen in her hand thoughtfully. There was so much here that she loved and cared way too much about to leave. Her family and friends, which incidentally were the same thing considering her one relative now denied any relation to her, and then there was Matt.

Besides her family, she seemed to weigh her decision the most on what Matt was doing. Lately the mental picture of her future had changed to include the blond haired, blue eyed, incredibly sexy Matt. His words on New Year's seemed to put that image into more clarity. In some odd way, Matt had expressed a definitive hope for his future.

But what if it wasn't what he wanted; what if it was just a joke? At the time, she was too shocked by what he said to process it. So instead, she'd turned it around into a comic moment. Could she really admit to him that deep down a part of her really wanted what he'd said?

Sora focused her attention back to the papers in front of her. Matt was probably just kidding. He most likely said it just to play around. She pulled a stack of thick envelopes toward her. It was a special request that she made of the counselor; she'd asked for him to look into fashion design schools. It was a secret passion of hers.

None of her friends knew that she loved to design clothes. It was her own personal thing, something that she wanted to keep to herself. She even had a sketchbook that she hid in the trunk of her car.

She rifled through the stack of applications until she came to the one she was most excited about. But it was one of the ones that would take her farthest away from home… to the city of romance?

* * *

Matt drove his car along the waterfront. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel and his head nodded in time with the beat. The song was a new one that his band had recorded. He was listening to their demo. A small bundle of yellow envelopes sat on the passenger's seat. Matt was on his way to the post office. These small packages were his future. They were copies of The Teenage Wolves demo CD, a collection of original songs, all written, played, and recorded by the band.

He owed this great opportunity to his father. Mr. Ishida had gotten them the studio time and helped his son put together the tracks.

The song he was listening to ended and another started. Matt listened intently. This was one of his favorite songs, Tomorrow's Dream Angel. He'd written it for Sora.

It was probably the best song he'd ever written beside the one he'd wrote for Mimi. Yet those two songs were on completely different spectrums. Sora's song was about wanting to hold on to something forever, and Mimi's was about loving someone who's killing you.

Both of those songs were on these discs. Matt was very satisfied with what he was sending to both the indie rock and mainstream record companies. Where his life went from here was all up to these CDs and the people who would be listening to them. All the companies were in Japan, so either way he'd still be home with Sora.

He pulled up to the post office and parked his Viper. There was another car parked in the empty parking lot. It was a beauty in a class all its own. An Aston Martin.

Matt all but jumped out of his car to examine the rare commodity. The car was a maroon red, almost the same color as Jun's hair. Silver accents glimmered in the fading sunlight, white walled tires, and chrome details to the rims. Cream leather interior. It was a classic.

The sound of someone laughing shook Matt out of his trance. He looked up quickly. Blue clashed with flat brown. The girl smiled at him and Matt's eyes looked her up and down. He noticed her left hand locked with someone else. Matt moved his attention to the guy who was holding her hand. He was taken aback and bumped into his car as he stumbled away.

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

Tai sat in the locker room after practice. He really wasn't supposed to be playing. The doctor still wanted him off his leg for another two weeks, but the season was already starting. He'd missed two games. There was no way in hell that he would miss the rest of them.

It hurt though. The sensitive scar tissue and the healing muscle ached painfully when he ran. Still Tai wouldn't give up that easily. He fought against the pain and instead of submitting to it. It was his own recuperation, because he'd refused to let this stupid injury get the better of him. This thought brought forth a minor acidic hatred toward Kari.

It was her fault; however, he loved her. He had let it go, but he just wasn't sure if he would ever truly forgive her. He did almost die after all. At the same time though, Kari's idiocy gave him Mimi. If he hadn't been lying in that hospital bed for four days Mimi would never have told him how she really felt. Tai was sure of that. Mimi, no matter how sincere or blunt, would have kept her love for him a secret. At least until Sora finally confessed and told everyone about her feelings for Matt.

They were this strange love… square? It was really weird. Both girls could talk about which guy was better, and the same went for him and Matt. Not that they did, of course.

Tai really took the time to think about that… who did Mimi think was better in the sack? Sure, she'd joked around with Matt that first day of school, but what if it wasn't a joke? What if Mimi was just trying to get back at Matt? What if it was the exact opposite?

What the hell! When did he become so self-conscious? His skills were good- no, scratch that, they were great! It didn't matter anymore. Mimi loved him, and he loved her more than she could ever imagine.

He finished getting dressed and pulled on his Nike's. He was supposed to pick up Mimi at 4:15 in front of the school. A glance at the clock above the green painted door told him it was 4:00 exactly. Perfect, he wouldn't be late. Tai walked toward the doors, ready to leave with his duffle slung over his shoulder.

"Kamiya!" Coach Sukkou called from his office.

Tai stopped and walked backwards toward the office. "Yeah Coach."

"Good hustle out there today. How's the leg?"

"It's getting there. I'm good to play," Tai said confidently.

"Good. Good. I just don't want you getting hurt out there. Kamiya." The Coach motioned for Tai to come closer. "I have some really good news for you. Tokyo U. is showing a lot of interest in you. They're coming to the next game. Do you think you're ready, honestly, Taichi?"

Tai stared at his coach. This man was usually very pushy and mean, but when he said his name, Tai knew that the man truly cared. He nodded. "I'm ready."

"Excellent. Kamiya, if all goes well, you could be looking at a full scholarship. A free ride."

"Thank you, sir."

"Make me proud boy. Now go get your girlfriend." The Coach smirked at Tai. "Get outta here!"

* * *

Mimi sat in front of the school waiting for Tai. He wasn't late, she was just early. She twirled her fingers through a lock of her shiny honey toned hair. _I really need a trim,_ Mimi thought bitterly as she examined the tips.

Her cell phone vibrated in her new Coach purse. She tried to fish it out from the depths of the large tote but instead found the package that Mrs. Shimaya had given her. No one knew that Mimi held a secret passion. It was just something that came out of her when she was given those creative assignments.

In this thick purplish blue, black, and white folder was a possible hope for Mimi's future. She'd never really thought much about it. Of course, she wanted to go to college. It just was more likely that she'd end up at Tokyo University or Odaiba Community. She'd have her father's money as well as her in heritance. Still it wasn't like there was much that she'd really wanted to do.

Mimi knew that she could get along on her looks alone. As conceited as that sounded, it was true. Paris, Milan, New York, Prague, Rome… those places had her name written all over them. All she had to do was make a few phone calls and it was a done deal. Heck, when she was thirteen she did a few ad campaigns. They went exceptionally well; unfortunately, that was around the point when her parents were fighting. It just wasn't good timing.

Now she sat with another path she could take in her hands.

Nevertheless, there was so much here for her. So many things she cherished. And Tai. It might be heartbreak to leave him.

Mimi didn't know if she was ready to let go…

A horn honked loudly and a car stopped in front of her. "Hey pretty girl. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long?"

Mimi looked up and stared into Tai's chocolate eyes. "Nope." She got in the car and gave him a long, meaningful kiss.

"I really needed that all day," Tai said when she settled back into her seat.

"Can we go somewhere?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Where to, love?"

"Just drive," Mimi said softly.

Tai picked up her hand and kissed her palm, then flipped it and kissed the back. "Anything for you, Mi."

No, Mimi wasn't sure whether she was ever wanted to leave him… but then maybe she didn't have too.

* * *

**The title of this chapter really doesn't fit anymore but eh, who cares.**

**Okiedokie people... the next chapter is REVELATIONS... oh the juicy drama, can you taste it yet???  
Now that chapter might not come as fast as the others have. The reason is that I HAVE to post A WEEK IN VAIN BLISS, because it is EXTREMELY essential to chapter 17.  
I swear send me PMs GALORE if I don't have it posted by next Friday. And if you don't know what WVB is, check out my profile.**

**Please review!!! I love reviews, they make me smile :) and laugh 8P, and they just make my day! =D**

**LOL REVIEW!!!**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	17. Revelations

**So hey! Sorry I took such a long time. I know...boo I suck. Well, progress loves, I posted A Week In Vain Bliss, please check it out.**

**Reviews: 119!!! Yay! I love you all. Thanks so much. Please keep it up, I really enjoy hearing/reading what you have to say.**  
**Jamy:** Of course not!!! Me? Nope. Never ever. I hope you enjoy this one too!  
**Michi:** I know, sorry I didn't really think about it. I like them all, but from now one I'll point out the good ones for you.  
**Super garurumon:** Where in the world have you been? I've missed you so much!!! =D Thanks for reviewing!!

**Important note: Kira is a play off of KARI. I wanted Kari to be really bad in this story, BUT, I know too many Hikari lovers. Several of them I adore to bits and pieces (you know who you are!). My "KIRA" is in no way associated with the Kira in MimixIshidax's fic, _Polar Opposites_. I felt bad after I was reading it. I just didn't want people to think I copied.**

**So this chapter is 4,000 words, excluding the Author's Notes, making it the longest in the entire story! OMG... breath Diane, breath. I can't believe I did that. =D**

**Okay, I've talked too much, onto the chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_  
_Revelations_

* * *

Kari stared up at the ceiling pensively. She'd been so worried about her friends. It was true Joe made a mistake. It was also true that Jun had every right to hate him, but it was tearing apart the bonds that used to hold them so closely. She rolled over and laid her head on TK's chest. His even breathing relaxed her physically yet her mind was still restless. In Kari's mind there had to be some way; something had to be done, and it was up to her. If they refused to be "adult" about this then she would make them.

This couldn't be another careless ploy. It had to be strategic and thought out. No one wanted a repeat of the Tai fiasco, least of all Kari.

The idea flashed into her head suddenly and she bolted up right in her bed. TK, jolted by her violent movement, sat up as well. He panted from fear that she was hurt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright, I'm fabulous."

TK regarded Kari cautiously. "Why?"

"Because I have a foolproof plan that is going to heal the damage that Kira caused," Kari said happily. She patted TK's chest with her hand. "Get dressed. We have some things to do!"

She jumped out of bed and walked to the closet where she picked out an outfit. TK still sat in the unmade bed and stared at her.

"NOW!" Kari demanded.

* * *

TK dragged Matt and Tai away from the hair gel and bathroom mirror. "It's a guy's weekend, you have no one to impress. Come on Izzy's waiting."

Sure enough, when they got down stairs with the ice chests, their luggage, and some sleeping bags, Izzy was already leaning against his car waiting for them.

"Hey, Iz," Tai said, giving him the guy handshake.

Matt nodded curtly and Izzy tilted his head back slightly. "Morning gentlemen; so are we ready to go."

"We ain't gonna fit in one car," Matt remarked.

"You're right," TK said; he looked at his brother who was glaring at Izzy or Tai, but TK couldn't tell. "How about I go with Matt, and Tai, you go with Izzy. You guys can follow us and if you don't we'll just meet up there. Sound good?"

"It's six forty-five in the morning," Tai groaned. "Nothing sounds good."

"Let's just go already." Matt huffed, getting irritated and impatient.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Kari yelled from the kitchen, "I have Starbucks!!!"

She had done her part of the plan so far; she'd spent the night with the girls. Doing girly things, makeovers, dress up, making dinner together, watching a girly movie, and eating ice cream. Hell, they even played Pretty, Pretty, Princess (Mimi's idea), Dream Date (Jun's), and worst of all, sang and danced to The Spice Girls. Now she was going to get them up and on the road so that they could get to the cabin.

"What time is it?" Sora asked heavily.

"Time to get up, sleepy heads. Come on!" Kari shouted.

"I'm gonna kick her ass," Jun muttered sourly.

"Let me in on that," Sora growled as she hauled her body out of bed.

Jun rolled over and shook Mimi's figure, but the brunette didn't move. She poked her in the cheek and Mimi still didn't respond. "Sora," Jun whispered, "I think she's dead."

"No she's not," Sora said as she moved over to Mimi; she looked back at Jun and said, "Watch."

Sora leaned over so that her mouth was right next to Mimi's ear. "Mimi, Tai called, he'll be here in five minutes."

Mimi's eyelids fluttered opened as her caramel eyes desperately tried to focus. "No! Call him back and tell him that he can't come. Sora! I'm not even ready… and… why are you two laughing at me?"

Jun and Sora were rolling. Sora had literally fallen to the floor and was clutching her stomach, while Jun sat next to Mimi, petting her head. "It's okay Meems, this is why we love you," Jun said in between gasps.

Kari walked in with a Starbucks bag and four venti-sized cups. "I got cappuccinos." She walked around passing out coffee. "And a chocolate chip muffin for Ms. Motomiya, a banana nut muffin for the next Mrs. Ishida, and finally a slice of lemon pound cake for my future sister-in-law, Mrs. Mimi Kamiya." Kari beamed at the older girls who were scowling at her.

Kari had to make sure this morning ran smoothly. They'd all taken the day off of school because the ride to the cabin was going to be long. Hakone wasn't too far but they wanted enough time to enjoy the scenery after the bloodshed. Kari was almost positive that it was going to be a major fight, but she felt that this needed to be settled.

"Up and at 'em, ladies! Let's go. We only have an hour and then we have to be on the road." She clapped her hands together and said, "Chop, chop!"

Kari waited impatiently by the front door as the girls scrambled around. "We were supposed to leave an hour and a half ago. You are all making us very late!"

Mimi turned around and looked at her. "Kar, we are going to a cabin for three days. There is a lake and lots of other cabins."

"So?"

"Translation, hot boys," Sora said standing next to Mimi.

"You have boyfriends," Kari pointed out.

"But I don't," Jun added quietly.

Kari looked at Jun with an apologetic expression. "Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't thi-"

"Whoa!" Jun hugged Kari. "Don't trip, potato chip. It's all good. Look," she motioned behind Mimi and Sora, "We're ready."

Mimi grabbed a set of keys out of the fish bowl and they walked down to the parking garage. They piled all of their bags into the trunk of the Lexis of Mimi's dad. Using the Lexis was the only way they'd be able to go together. They put the top down and Mimi started the car.

_Ladies… now if your dude ain't acting right, you tell him… he got to go. If that dude be claiming that he broke, you tell that dude… he got to go. If he want you to stay in the house every day and night tell him… he got to go. If he wanna run the street, then you run the street too… he got to go._

Mimi turned up the radio and the song blared through the speaker. Sora started nodding her head to the beat while she sat in the front seat. Jun and Kari started singing the song to each other in the backseat. They pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

"_So what you think about that, what you think about it. What you think about that, that, that._" They all sang along with the music. "_Oh Baby_!!!"

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock when Joe was getting ready to leave. He looked at the bag that sat on his bed, the fishing pole next to it, and then his pillow. "First aid kit! That's what I forgot." He raced into the closet and pulled out his old off-white, almost grey shoulder bag with the red cross on it. He hadn't used it in years but he needed something to keep everything in. He packed Band-Aids, peroxide, rubbing alcohol, antiseptic, bug spray, antihistamine, gauze, medical tape, scissors, liquid stitches, cotton balls, aspirin, cough syrup, and an assortment of other medical necessities.

He needed to pack a few last things. But they were getting their own bag, or better yet, box.

Joe neatly arranged his belongings in the trunk of his Iroc. He finished up and got into the driver's seat.

This was going to be a weekend of relaxation that Joe truly needed.

* * *

The guys got to Hakone first, Matt in the lead and Izzy following. TK instructed Matt to drive down a side path. "My car's getting dirty; you are so washing it Teeks."

"Sure bro. See that cabin right there?" A cabin was soon becoming visible through all thick pine trees. "Pull in there."

It was a two-story log cabin. It had a deck that wrapped around the entire house, two balconies that looked out to the lake and the view of Mt. Fuji. Tall pine trees surrounded the area and there was a private beach and dock.

"I thought we were camping," Matt said, surveying his brother carefully.

"I never said camping," TK said matter-of-factly. "I said, let's go to the lake for the weekend."

Matt parked his Viper and examined the dirt and mud that was caked on to his rims. "TK, you are so detailing this!"

"Hey, I thought we were camping!" Tai yelled out of the window as Izzy parked.

"Clearly we aren't," Izzy laughed. "This is a nice place. How did you get this?"

"Mommy dearest," TK said proudly, "Welcome to our home for the weekend boys!"

"Fuck yeah," Tai said, thumping TK on the back. "Good job, little man."

They left their things in the car and decided to check out the place. TK pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the large double doors. The entrance was a hallway: to the left was the living room and on the right was a dining room. The kitchen was through a door straight ahead, past the stairwell. There were five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms. Matt and Tai both claimed the rooms with the balconies, bathrooms and king size beds. TK took the one that faced the water with a modest queen and Izzy grabbed the one that faced the trees; it too had a queen-sized room. The last room was left unoccupied.

"We should get our stuff and put the food away before it gets bad," Izzy said.

"Good point," Tai agreed.

* * *

"Oh that is such a lie! Edward Cullen is too hot! Mi, you're delusional," Sora said rolling her eyes.

"In the book!" Mimi countered. "Edward in the book is hot; in the movie, I'm sorry, but no! They picked the wrong guy!"

"Oh! Good point!" Jun laughed. "If we're talking book, I'd totally rape Jake. Movie, um, I want to eat Emmet Cullen!"

"Dibs!" Mimi yelled.

"On who?" Kari asked.

"Book _and_ movie Jasper. But only in the movie when they're playing baseball and he uses the accent!" Mimi swooned. "Gah, that was orgasmic. I love me a 'Southern Gentleman.'"

"Eww, that's nasty," Sora said, hitting Mimi.

The car swerved. "Watch it bitch, you could have killed us!" Jun screamed.

"Tell that to the tramp who hit me!" Mimi huffed.

"Sorry, I just don't see what you have against Robert Pattinson," Sora said sheepishly.

Mimi snorted. "I have nothing against Cedric Diggory."

"Enough with the movies. Oh, Mimi, make a right here," Kari said, pointing from the backseat. "We're here."

Mimi almost missed the turn off because she was arguing with Sora. She made a sharp turn and narrowly avoided hitting a tree. They drove down the dirt road and the cabin came into view.

"Roll me over and fuck me twice!" Jun exclaimed.

Mimi hit the brakes as they pulled up in front of the house and her expression was the same as Sora and Jun's. They looked at the house in amazement. Then the image of pure joy was shattered.

"I thought this was a girl's weekend," Sora said as she got out of the car.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" Tai asked Mimi as he came up to her and hugged her.

"Surprise," TK said as he wrapped his arms around Kari. "We thought we could all use some TLC."

Tai lifted an eyebrow at the young blond, and TK laughed nervously. Kari covered for him. "He means a little R-and-R. Let's go inside. I want you guys to check out the entertainment room."

"What entertainment room?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Follow along, my friend," TK said as he led the way.

They stopped in front of a large steal door. "It's the basement but it's been transformed into an entertainment room. Big screen, mini arcade, bar, and a bunch of stuff. Check it out."

Izzy all but ran down the stairs. Matt and Tai followed, a bit excited. Mimi, Sora, and Jun all shared a sad glance but followed.

Once they'd walked in, TK slammed the door shut behind them.

The girls whipped around and ran back up the stairs. They started pounding and yelling for TK to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked with a worried expression.

"They locked us in!" all three yelled back.

Matt dashed up the steps, quickly followed by Tai and Izzy. It didn't work. They couldn't get the door open. Tai and Matt started running around the basement trying to find a way out. There was none.

* * *

Joe followed the directions TK had given him carefully. He arrived at the large cabin but didn't see TK's car. There was no one parked in front of the house at all. Joe got out of his car, pulled out a large white box from the trunk, and went to the door. He figured TK had probably parked in the garage.

Joe knocked loudly on the three times.

TK opened the door with a smile. "Hey Joe."

"Hi TK, where's your car?"

"Out back," TK said.

"Oh, should I park my car back there too?" Joe asked, already turning around to move his car.

TK caught his arm and pulled him back. "Don't worry about it. Come check out the entertainment center. It's amazing."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Joe, I'm sure." TK led Joe to the kitchen.

He opened the door and Joe looked at him strangely. "Down there?"

TK nodded, but then Mimi and Sora started running up the stairs. Joe looked at TK and then at Sora, who was ahead. "TK, what's going on?"

TK shoved Joe down the stairs despite his protests. "I'm sorry Joe, you'll just have to wait and see." With that said, he slammed the iron door to the cellar and locked it.

This plan had to work or TK feared that Joe would be skinned alive. And worst of all, it would be his and Kari's fault. He loved Kari beyond rhyme or reason, but sometimes she had the most absurd ideas. It was his misfortune that he was on the receiving end of repercussions for Kari's lack of common sense. Still, this time, he had to give her credit. He truly missed to the old days when relationships and drama didn't cloud judgment. TK wanted his family back together; his friends were the best thing that had ever happened to him, besides Kari.

"Don't do it TK," Kari said, coming up from behind him.

"Do what?" he asked as she slipped her arms are his waist and hugged him. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't feel bad about this. We had to do this," Kari muttered, as if this whole idea was an obligation rather than a want.

"I know."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mimi snapped once she saw Joe.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked back.

"I asked you first." Mimi hissed.

"What's going on?" Jun asked as she came into view. Her mouth fell open and she backed away. Her mouth became dry and she retreated to stand behind Matt.

Mimi and Sora walked back down with Joe following. Joe looked at everyone standing in the room. There were only two long couches, a love seat, and a lounge chair. There was no mini arcade, there was no entertainment center, and worst of all…

"Where's my cell phone?" Joe croaked.

"Kari has exceptional pickpocket skills," Izzy replied dryly.

"Kari's here?" Joe asked.

Everyone just nodded.

The room became silent after Joe's arrival. Mimi and Tai were sitting on the lounge chair. Sora sat on one of the long couches with Matt lying in her lap. Izzy was sitting with Jun on the other couch and Joe was sitting on the last step by himself.

"I'm bored," Tai said for the hundredth time; literally, as Izzy was counting.

"WE KNOW!" they all shouted back at him and he cringed behind Mimi.

"Joe?" Jun called his name.

He shivered. She hadn't spoken to him in such a long time and he was relishing in the moment. When she repeated his name he answered, "Huh?"

"What's in the box?" She was pointing at the white box that was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Booze," Joe replied. "I brought all the alcohol I had in my room. I was going to dump them. I wanted a clean break after this weekend."

"FINALLY!" There was a small vent that led upstairs where Kari's voice had come through. "You're all here for one reason: to be friends again. And we will not let you out until you've worked out all of your problems. We'll feed you but only when you deserve it."

"This is torture Kari, and when I get a hold of you, we are going to kill you both!" Izzy yelled.

"You know what?" Tai said after a while. "Let's just drink all of that. Do you mind Joe?"

"I don't care," Joe said grimly.

"Alright," Tai said happily.

The box had fifteen bottles in it. They'd shared four of them and now they were feeling a bit tipsy. Each of them had a bottle in their hand and Jun told them to stop drinking. "Let's play," she paused for dramatic effect and a hiccup. "'I Never.'"

Mimi, who was maybe the drunkest, raised her hand, "Ooh, me first." When no one protested, she spoke. "Okay, okay, ready? I never… cheated on my girlfriend."

All eyes turned to Joe and he looked at the ceiling as he took a drink. "Jackass," Mimi slurred angrily.

"I guess it's my turn. I never…" Joe looked at Mimi and was ready for revenge. "Slept with Izzy."

Mimi's eyes widened and she looked at Izzy who'd gotten beet red. Avoiding Tai's gaze, she shakily raised the bottle to her lips.

Sora had the nerve to laugh here. Mimi threw her a fierce glare and the red head shut her mouth. "Drink!" Mimi demanded.

Matt's eyes flew from Mimi to Sora. "You both slept with Izzy? When?"

Neither of the girls said a thing and just glared at each other. "When Mimi?" Tai asked darkly.

"Sophomore year. The night I broke up with Matt," Mimi whispered.

"I slept with him the night I thought I saw Mimi and Matt screwing in our room at the beginning of the year," Sora interjected.

"You son of a bitch!" Matt growled as he stood up.

"Don't go there with me, Matt," Izzy said heatedly, standing as well.

"Tell everyone Izzy!" Matt snarled. "Turn around and look at Jun and Joe, tell them who you've been sleeping with now!"

"Matt, I got one for you!" Izzy snapped. "I never slept with Kira Yamamoto. I guess we can both drink to that. Joe, you can get in on this too. What about you, Tai? Have you fucked my girlfriend too? There, I said it! Are you all happy? I've been seeing Kira since New Year's!"

"Shut up!" Mimi screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Stop it!"

"Don't you dare get into this!" Tai hissed.

"What?" Mimi asked desperately. "It was a long time ago. Way before me and you."

"It doesn't matter Mimi!"

"Don't worry Tai," Sora said in a drunken rage. "You were better than both of them!" Sora threw her hand in the direction of Matt and Izzy. "Mimi admitted it too. So I guess it's unanimous. I hope you enjoyed that cheap piece of ass Matt!"

Everyone was on their feet glaring at each other.

"To hell with all of you!" Joe shouted. "You people have been alienating me because of the one fucked up thing I've ever done! I don't even remember her! I swear I don't. I hate myself everyday that goes by Jun. I love you. I will always love you. But what the hell happened to all of us?!"

"We grew up!" Mimi sobbed.

"Shut up, I'm so tired of your shit," Izzy yelled at Mimi.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" Sora defended standing in between Mimi and Izzy. "You are worse than all of us put together. You attacked Joe, and for what? So you could fuck the bitch behind everyone's back! Nice."

"Leave him alone," Matt said icily. "You are no one to talk about fucking behind people's backs."

"Matt!" Mimi shrieked.

"Get off of your damn high horse, Princess. You're probably worse than Izzy," Tai said, taking a stand next to Matt. "You say Joe's an asshole for cheating on Jun; well, you fucking hypocrite, what you did to Matt that night wasn't any better!"

"Go to hell Taichi!" Mimi screamed.

She turned on her heel and walked to the stairs. Jun followed her, avoiding all gazes, while Sora supported the sobbing Jun. But Mimi didn't walk up the stairs. She turned, raised the glass bottle in her hands, and chucked it at Tai.

* * *

The tissue paper crackled as Kira adjusted herself on the padded table. It was an unbearable waiting time. All she had to do was get the damn information and she was out of here. She didn't really miss Izzy, but he was pretty much the only person who talked to her; she couldn't even call him though. He was with his friends. She desperately wished that she'd never met them that night. Had everything been different she probably would be enjoying the views, having fun, going shopping with the girls. She might have been able to call them her friends. Kira was jealous of the friendships they had.

She wanted Tai to look at her with the same adoration he did Mimi; she wanted Matt to kiss her every time he saw her like he did with Sora; Kira wanted everyone to know her name because she was funny like Jun; she wanted the intellectual respect that Izzy and Joe received; she wanted to be the perfect couple, like TK and Kari. Kira wanted to be somebody else.

And because she wanted so much that they had, she hated them. Not the guys, maybe just Matt. But she despised the girls with a fiery passion. Mimi, Sora, Jun, and Kari were everything she wished she were and had everything she ever wanted.

There was a knock on the door and a man walked in. He had a pleasant face, slender features, dark grey eyes hidden behind glasses, and blue hair that was beginning to show traces of white and grey.

Kira smiled up at him as she kicked her legs against the table.

"Ms. Yamamoto." Kira nodded and the man continued. "My name is Dr. Kido, and I have your results."

_That's the start, the middle, and the end  
Aren't you glad the universe pretends  
If I don't get this message home  
Once again I'm gonna hate alone_

* * *

**Songs used: _Whatcha Think About That_ by PCD and _Ride_ by The Vines.**

**SO OMG! WTF WAS I THINKING????  
Review!!!**

**Next Chapter: _Aftermath_**

**Thanks. Bye! =D**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	18. Aftermath

**Hey! So this chapter came quickly because I took a while last time! =D**

**Reviews: Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review! Thanks to those who even read at all.  
Michi:** I read it, didn't really get into it. I think it was the structure. If the words are a jumbled mess I tend to not read. The lemon you so graciously asked for, read Sins of the Angels. =D Maybe, just maybe I'll do a one-shot just for you!  
**Super garurumon:** It's okay, as long as your still here! =D  
**Jamy:** Sora and Tai dated Sophomore year, as did Mimi and Matt. It kinda happened there.

**Oh there is some shockers in here! I promise you that. And a total, "DIANE, WTF WERE YOU THINKING!!!"**

**Let me point out something, before I get in trouble. Izzy's of age.**

**Here we go!  
DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded doesn't own Digimon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**  
Aftermath_

* * *

Kari sat quietly in the backseat of Mimi's car. She didn't want this. The weekend wasn't supposed to play out this way. All her hopes of making everything better just vanished, like a cloud of smoke. Jun was sobbing nonstop, Sora was muttering on and on about how Matt was an idiot. But the one who really scared Kari was Mimi.

Mimi always had something to say about everything. Yet she sat in the driver's seat with her fingers holding the steering wheel in a death grip and her eyes dead set on the highway. Her lips weren't pursed together, her eyebrows weren't knitted in frustration, and there wasn't any trace of emotion in her eyes. She just looked dull. Almost lifeless, like the last connections she had to her life were being strangled. There wasn't even sadness or pain.

Kari couldn't face that, once again, the blame was on her. Would any of them forgive her? There was nothing that Kari wouldn't do to take this all back.

She looked up into the rear view mirror and found Mimi's gaze locked on her. Mimi's eyes were brimming with tears that she wouldn't let fall. Kari's whole face crumbled, she looked at Mimi and knew that Mimi was hurting. "I don't blame you Kari. Maybe it's better. Maybe we weren't..." Mimi's voice cracked and the tears fell. "Meant."

* * *

Matt couldn't even look at Izzy, and he was upset with TK. So Tai drove back with him. "Where the fuck do we go now?"

"Home," Tai replied dryly.

"No, I mean with Sora and Mimi," Matt said as he sped down the highway. His Viper glided over the asphalt quickly. His feet expertly manned the pedals and his hand effortlessly shifted the gears. "I can't lose her Tai. I was just so…"

"Jealous," Tai said automatically.

"Well, I was going to say drunk. But yeah, you're right," Matt agreed.

"Drunk, kinda the way Joe was that night?" Tai interjected.

"Don't go there, Taichi."

"Well Yamato, you slept with her too."

Matt looked at Tai with a chilling glare, "That was before! Look, I'll leave your ass on the side of the fucking road. Don't be bringing that shit up anymore. I love Sora! Do you understand me?! And who the fuck are you to be telling me anything? Look what you did to Mimi! Better yet, look what she did to you!"

Had Matt not been driving, Tai would have punched him. It was true. He attacked Mimi; he said things that he never meant. But he was angry, hurt, betrayed, and worst of all drunk off his ass. The gash on his cheek was his own fault. It was better than her actually slapping him. Physical contact with her would have made the wound hurt even more. It was swollen now, and every time he looked at one of the mirrors, it served as a reminder of how stupid he'd been.

"Sorry," Matt said quietly. "That was out of line, man."

"Naw, you're my bro. I needed to hear it," Tai replied. "It was better that it came from you. So now… kiss-assing. What do you think it's gonna take?"

"Should we start with roses?" Matt offered.

* * *

TK didn't know what to say. He just sat next to Izzy very uncomfortably. This time, it wasn't like the Tai problem. This time TK was part of the conspirators. He wasn't just a witness.

Of course, he and Kari had heard everything. They'd already opened the door by the time Mimi threw the bottle at Tai. Mimi bound past them, Sora and Jun hot on her heels. After that, everything happened so quickly. Sora yelled at Kari to get her scrawny ass in the car. Joe sped off in his car without a backwards glance. Tai and Matt got into Matt's car. That left TK with Izzy. Izzy smiled lamely and told TK to get in.

"Can you believe all this madness? I feel so responsible," Izzy said softly. He had calmed down considerably.

"How do you feel responsible? It was Kari and I who dragged everyone here," TK said. He really didn't get why Izzy was blaming himself.

Izzy shook his head. "I lied to my friends. Worst of all, I was a jackass to my best friend. Joe and I, we've been through so much, and I go stab him in the back. Joe would have stuck by my side because that's who he is. He's…"

"Reliable?"

"Quite," Izzy said. "TK, you're Mr. Brightside, how do I fix this?"

TK was taken aback. At the moment, he cursed his damn crest. But it was true. TK saw the silver lining… in everything. He thought about it and concluded that this would be the best way to at least fix one broken friendship. "You could start by apologizing."

"Apologize?" Izzy said in a hostile tone. "I'm not the only one who needs to do that."

TK waved his hands in front of his face trying to flag of any harm that was to come. "I never said you were. Matt was out of line, so were Tai, and Mimi, and Sora."

Izzy nodded. "Yes. We all said things that we shouldn't have. We just need to get back on track. We need to remember that the thing that matters most is our friendship."

* * *

Mimi dropped Kari off at her house once they reached Odaiba. They hadn't even been gone a full day. It had been only a matter of hours. The streets were packed with cars and people out for a fun Friday night. Sora insisted on walking Kari to her door. Once that was done, they drove to Mimi and Sora's apartment. Jun was too much of a mess to go home. She stopped crying but inside she was fuming. She wanted revenge.

"Hey," she called as they walked into the empty living room, "are you girls opposed to busting a mission?"

The brunette and red head both dropped their bags and stared at their best friend with knowing glances. "Haven't done that in a while. Last one was Catherine, wasn't it?" Sora asked.

"Fuck yeah," Mimi laughed. "We have the supplies already."

"The eradication of Kira Yamamoto starts now." Jun smiled. Her happy grin turned to a malicious smirk. "She'll regret the day she fucked with JMS!"

* * *

Izzy had dropped TK off at his apartment but he didn't get down. Izzy knew he'd have to have a talk with both Tai and Matt but now wasn't the time. They all needed some space from each other to calm down. He considered going to see Kira but quickly decided against it. He'd started to realize that he couldn't really stand her. He just put up with her because she was an outlet for his stress. Top it all off, she was clingy.

So instead, he went home. He'd left that morning telling his parents that after he went to school he'd be going on a weekend camping trip with his friends. It was a lie, a thing that Izzy hated doing to his parents, but he didn't feel like getting into it with them.

He walked into the almost completely dark apartment. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! They were all booked up by the time we got there and-"

Izzy stopped talking once he set foot into the living room. His parents sat on the long couch with his Government teacher, Mrs. Hanna, sitting on the loveseat. His parents were scowling at him and his teacher gave a small smile.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Koushiro, did you go to school today?" Mr. Izumi asked sternly.

_Fuck!_ Izzy cussed inside his head. If his teacher was here, then they already knew the answer to that question. He might as well tell them the truth now. "No. I went to Hakone with the guys."

"Why did you lie to us Kou?" his mother asked. Her tone told him she was disappointed in him. That was the one thing that really made him feel remorse, the fact that he didn't live up to the expectations of his parents. Even after everything they'd done for him.

"Did you all go Koushiro?" Mrs. Hanna questioned.

"I don't think that's really any of your concern," Izzy said heatedly. He already had his parents interrogating him, she had no business in this. "Excuse me for seeming rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you and your parents about your grade in my class." Mrs. Hanna said, ignoring the arrogance in Izzy's tone. "Koushiro, currently you have an F."

Izzy paled and looked at her like she was insane. "That's impossible."

Mrs. Hanna pulled a thin folder out of her shoulder bag, "This is the collection of the assignments that you've completed. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi, you'll see that this folder is quite thin; that is because as of late Koushiro has neglected to turn in his work." She pulled a paper out of the folder. There were red gashes and a large 43% circled on top. "This is his latest test."

His parents stared at the sheet of paper in disbelief. As far as they'd known, and as they'd always been told by doctors and professors, their son was a genius. A child prodigy. There were only two of them in a fifteen-mile radius. It didn't make sense to them that their son would ever receive any grade below an A. They both vividly remembered the day Izzy had come home upset that he'd only managed an A- on a science project.

"This can't be right," Mrs. Izumi whispered as she held the test in front of her face. "You must be mistaken. This is not Koushiro's."

"It's his writing," Mr. Izumi countered. "Koushiro, I want answers now. What is going on with you?"

Izzy stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well tell his parents that he stopped doing his work, going to class, and paying attention because he was too busy having sex. No, that was not something they needed to hear. So he racked his brain for an excuse. He found one, though considering he was Koushiro Izumi, it was a bit farfetched. "I don't understand it."

"What?" the three adults in the room asked at the same time.

"I don't get it. It's like it doesn't click in my brain. I try to understand and I try to remember but I can't." Someone should have given him an Oscar. It was an award winning performance.

His mother fell for it first. "Honey, why didn't you just ask for help?"

"I didn't want to seem like a failure or a burden," Izzy replied in a sad tone. He even pushed a lonely teardrop out of his right eye.

"Son, you are not a failure, we are so proud of you! Of everything you do. This is just a bump in the road. No one is perfect," his father said, putting an arm around Izzy's slumped shoulder.

"Koushiro, if you'd like, I could tutor you," Mrs. Hanna offered.

"No," Izzy groaned, "that would be embarrassing. I couldn't."

"We'll do private lessons. Don't worry." Mrs. Hanna smiled and stood up. "Whenever you're ready."

"When is the time most convenient for you, Mrs. Hanna?" Izzy asked with the air of one who was bred with perfect manners.

"I'm free now. Is that alright?"

Izzy smiled broadly. "That's okay with me. Mom? Dad? Is that alright?"

His parents agreed. They soon announced that they were going to be late for a dinner engagement. They left Izzy and Mrs. Hanna alone in the empty apartment to study.

* * *

The streets were now empty, which was a rarity for a Friday night at eleven. Kira had just finished a little work out at the gym. She'd gotten a few numbers from some cute guys. Smiling to herself, Kira stopped at the valet box. She waited for five minutes before she noticed he wasn't there. A bit put off, Kira walked to her silver Porsche 911 Carrera.

The car was hidden underneath a car cover. The florescent lights on the concrete ceiling of the parking structure threw an odd glow across her car. Kira got to her car and threw pulled the cover off. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped. She dropped her bag at her feet and ran her fingers over the scratches in the paint.

The words "Whore," "Skank," "Tramp" and "Slut" were etched into the sides of the car with what could have only been keys. Her tires were slashed. There was silly string covering the top of the car. Window markers were used to write, "I GIVE FREE RIDES" on the back window. The windshield was smashed in with a brick that still sat against the glassy shards. The headlights were smashed in and what looked like paint was spattered across the hood of the car.

Laughter started echoing through the empty parking space. Kira looked around widely. Her eyes flickered every which way. "Who the fuck is there? I'm not afraid of you!"

"You talk pretty big for a little bitch," Sora said as she stepped into the light. "Let's see if you can back it up."

"You!" Kira hissed. "You fucking bitch. What the fuck is your damn problem? Is this about your stupid friend? Well that bitch should have kept her man on a leash."

"Wanna repeat that?" Mimi said murderously, appearing out of nowhere right in front of Kira.

Kira backed away from Sora and Mimi who were now closing in on her. She knew she was in trouble. "Where's Kari!?" Kira screeched. She knew that if Sora and Mimi were here then Kari wasn't far away.

"Kari's not here. Silly girl," Mimi said playfully.

"But I am!" Kira whipped around to see Jun standing behind her.

Kira stumbled and fell against her car. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think. She knew she was about to get her ass beat. She cringed back. Her eyes flickered between Sora who looked more upset than Kira could ever imagine; to Mimi, who was laughing and enjoying this; and finally to Jun. Jun's expression frightened Kira the most. There was murder written across Jun's face.

Sora grabbed Kira's hair and yanked her up. Mimi moved to the side and they had her surrounded. Instinct was yelling at her to say something._ One lie and one truth. It just might be enough._

"WAIT!" Kira screamed as Jun cocked her fist back, "I'm pregnant! It's Joe's baby!"

Kira saw Jun's fist come at her face. She felt the bone of her nose crunch and everything went black.

* * *

"Koushiro, you seem to understand this all very well," Mrs. Hanna said. "You lied to your parents and me. I cannot tolerate that." She stood up and collected her things. "I won't sit here any longer. Your F will remain your final grade."

"Mrs. Hanna!" Izzy called after her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. He was taller than her. "Please, I need your help. I have to pass this class. I won't get in anywhere if I don't."

"Look, I'm very sorry about that. But you've brought this upon yourself," Mrs. Hanna said. She turned her whole body around to face him. She noticed the way his jaw clenched and the way his eyes were pleading with her. "… You look so much like him."

Izzy lifted his eyebrows at his teacher as she studied his face and spoke in a dreamy tone. "You really do look like him."

"I beg your pardon," Izzy croaked out; he was beginning to feel seriously uneasy under her scrutiny. It was something that he had a weakness for, pretty girls who stared.

Mrs. Hanna shook her head. "I'm sorry. You look very much like my late husband."

Izzy blinked a few times and grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"No I am," Mrs. Hanna said. Still she moved closer to him. She reached out and traced Izzy's lips with her fingertips. "It's remarkable. You really do look like him."

"Uh huh," Izzy mumbled. She was getting really too close now. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grunted.

"Koushiro?" Mrs. Hanna asked.

"Yes?" Izzy squeaked.

"How much do you really want an A?" Her mouth was almost on his and her hands were wrapping around his neck.

"Uh?" Izzy cleared his throat. He didn't understand what was going on. Then it clicked. As if it had always made perfect sense. Mrs. Hanna used to stare at him. She used to smile brightly when he walked it. She wanted him.

"I can give you that A. I just need this."

And she kissed him, long and hard.

* * *

Joe woke up to a loud pounding. At first, he thought it was just in his head but after about a minute he realized it was coming from the front door. "Mom!" Joe yelled, "Get the door!"

When the pounding continue, Joe hauled himself out of bed. He slumped over to the door and pulled it open. Jun stood in front of him, tears streaming from her eyes. They were tears of pure, unadulterated anger.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Joe asked groggily.

"I came to say bye," Jun said thickly. "I'm leaving. I can't stay around and watch."

"Watch?" Joe stared at her with a confused expression. "Watch what?"

Jun ran her hands through her hair and half laughed, half sobbed. "Watch as the bitch walks around carrying your kid!"

Joe's face fell and the color drained. "What did you say?"

"Kira! Joe, damn it! Kira! She's pregnant! And it's yours!" Jun cried. "I loved you! I gave you everything I had! I was ready to marry you, to have your kids! Hell, I would've jumped in front of a bullet for you! I was even ready to forgive you. But not anymore. I just can't."

Joe stood there and watched Jun leave for good.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D  
Love you guys!**

**From now until the end, here are the titles for the chapters:  
Envy, Forgivenss, Rockstar, Winner, Love, Graduation, and Epilogue-Goodbye.**

**Thanks! REVIEW!**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	19. Envy

**Hey guys! So this chapter came really fast but that's because I have some bad news. My family found out that my grandpa has cancer. Pretty heavy stuff. I was a wreck yesterday. Today, I'm probably gonna need a sedative or something. Anyway, I'm telling you this because I'm too distracted to write anything. But I felt that since this story is one of my favorites I wanted to update!  
Reviews: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Guys, we're up to 150 reviews! Thanks to all you loyal readers. I couldn't do this without you! =D  
Jamy -** Yes, we can all agree that Kira is evil whore! Duh, JMS kicks ass, and oh Mrs. Hanna. That naughtly lady! ;) Thank you for the review!  
**Michi -** I have an idea, but I can assure you that SoA has some great things in store, I think you'll appreciate.

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that PrincessJaded doesn't own Digimon. So here you go.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**  
Envy_

* * *

Matt stood in front of the door to the Tachikawa household. He gripped the bouquet of yellow roses, Sora's favorite, in his right hand and nervously pushed his left hand through his blond hair. He rapped his knuckles against the grey door and waited. Nothing happened so he tried again.

Cautiously, he tried to twist the doorknob. It was open. The apartment was dark even despite the hour. It was a little past noon and Matt had gone to check on Sora and Mimi, both of whom had neglected to come to school. He and Sora had officially made up but they were on speaking terms.

It had been three weeks. The drama that had gone down in Hakone was like a black cloud. It followed them all. It even drove Jun to live with her grandparents. Mimi and Sora were having a particularly hard time with that. Lately they'd seemed to be hiding something, though nobody knew what. No one was really talking to Izzy now, as well as Joe. Kari and TK apologized to everyone; they were forgiven. At least Sora and Matt were making an effort, Mimi and Tai wouldn't even look at each other.

The one who seemed to be taking this all the hardest was Mimi. She didn't like confrontation. She never had. Where before her life was easy and damn near perfect, now it seemed to be crumbling to pits and pieces all around her. She tried to get along everyday and pretend as if she was fine. But she wasn't.

That was the reason Matt was here today: partly to see Sora and give her flowers, and partially to convince Mimi to eat. Sora had called him early that morning, she told him they were staying home, and Mimi was beginning to look sick. She'd been really worried about her, and Matt was too. He remembered this all-too-familiar scene.

Mimi and Matt were best friends, as they had been for years. He was her best friend even before her parents split up. It was right after they broke up that her mom left. She pretended for everyone that she was fine. She got sick then, but she hid it from everyone, and he helped. No one knew about it, not Tai, not even Sora. Mimi had made him promise to keep it a secret. And he did, because he loved her that much.

"Sora?" Matt called into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and began pulling meal ingredients out of the cabinets. "Hey, Sor, Mi, I'm here!"

"Hey," a sad voice said from the hallway.

Matt looked over the island to see Sora standing in the darkness. She was wearing a long sleeve button up that Matt clearly recognized as his own. "Hey Baby. Is she awake?"

Sora shook her head, "I don't know to do. It's like she's shut down. She's been in bed since we came home from school yesterday. What do I do? I don't know how to help her!" Sora said, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's like all this shit just fucked up her head. I want to tell her that it never happened, I wish it hadn't. Then to top it all off, Jun's gone because of what Kira said. I feel like I'm losing my best friends. I need them. They're all I have left." Sora sobbed as Matt rushed to her and held her tightly.

"It's fine. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Sora to the couch with him and cradled her in his lap. "Shh, Baby, it's okay. Don't cry."

Matt knew what happened with Jun. Everyone knew now. Kira was pregnant and from what Matt had heard, Joe was the "lucky" guy.

* * *

Mimi walked out of her room dressed in jeans, a dark green hoodie, and dark brown Uggz. She heard Sora talking to Matt in the living room. She knew they were worried about her. She knew Matt knew what was going on. She just wasn't ready to open up to everyone. She opened the front door quietly and walked out on the walkway. She took the stairs down to the street.

It was another busy day in Odaiba. It was a little past lunchtime and everyone was either going to lunch or heading back to work.

Mimi felt so helpless. It was like she was fifteen all over again and her parents were fighting. Fighting over her. What would be in Mimi's best interests? What did it matter if Mimi was happy or not?

She knew that it was wrong to think that no one cared. Her two best friends were trying to help. She just wouldn't let them.

Mimi loved Sora like a sister and Matt like a brother, but she envied them. They were able to get past the drama of Hakone. Tai didn't say "Hi," or even grant her a smile or look. It was a horrible notion to hate her closest friends, but Mimi did. She wanted Tai to forgive her. No one was perfect, least of all him; yet he had chosen to regard her as if she weren't there.

Without realizing it, Mimi had walked to the park. This park held so many memories for her.

She'd been attacked by ducks here. She'd had snow ball fights, played on the swings, jumped into the fountain naked because Jun had dared her. She sat by the pond and stared into the murky water. Her face, swollen from sleep and crying, was reflected back at her. She couldn't believe she'd actually walked out of the house looking like that.

She knew now what her parents must have felt like when they went through their divorce. She knew she could remember that they were once happy. Like she and Tai were. Of course they weren't married, they were both still in high school. He was eighteen but her birthday wasn't for a few more months.

She hoped with all her heart that they would get over this. It wasn't like she really did anything to hurt him, besides throwing a bottle at him. She actually hadn't seen the damage until they'd gone back to school. There was so many things she wanted to say but couldn't.

Mimi sat on a bench and stared up at the sky. It was cloudy. Dark shadows hung in the sky. "Just let it come."

* * *

Izzy stood at the foot of the hill. He was uncertain as to whether he should sit with them, but he knew this was the first step to getting back on track. It had been a while and he really needed his friends. He hadn't actually taken any time to fix their problems in the last three weeks. His mind was reeling from all the recent events.

First off, Kira. She was getting extremely clingy, but she was also pregnant. You don't look at your girlfriend the same way if she's knocked up, not to mention to the fact that it's not yours and your best friend did the knocking. He wanted to break up with her, he really did. It was just that Izzy had a heart and never wanted intentionally to hurt anyone.

Second was… Mrs. Hanna. She hid her face from him whenever he walked into Government. But true to her word, she gave him the A. That was another thing that Izzy wasn't sure how to go about. He'd slept with one of his teachers. The woman was older than him. Imagine all the fireworks if anyone were to find out. It would be not only humiliating but a huge media scandal.

Local teacher rapes student, student claims it was consensual.

It was, and Izzy would never lie about that. But that entire situation, from start to finish, was awkward. Granted, Mrs. Hanna was more experienced than Kira, but Izzy still felt horrible for cheating.

He walked up the stairs to find Kari, TK, Joe, and Tai sitting at the table.

Tai looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps. He muttered something that sounded like, "Fuck this shit!" He got up, shoved past Izzy, and stalked down the stairs.

"Hey Izzy!" Kari said sweetly.

"Oh Iz, what's up?" TK asked pleasantly.

"Hey!" Izzy nodded to both Kari and TK. Joe looked up and smiled, "Uh, Joe, do you think I can talk to you in private?"

Joe stared at Izzy in amazement. He wasn't sure what this was about. But if it was another argument, he'd rather not converse with Izzy, "What about? I refuse to talk about Jun or Kira."

Joe had confronted Kira right after Jun left him. It was painful to watch her walk away from him for good. He knew he wasn't ready for that. Nothing would ever prepare him for that. It was enough to just see her every day, but with her gone… he felt like he couldn't function properly.

The Kira debacle was the worst situation he'd ever gotten into. He'd rather face the Dark Masters again than face the fact that Kira was pregnant with his child. But she forcefully pressed on. So he told his parents.

They were disappointed. His father and Shin yelled, a lot. Shuu and his mother merely thought him incredibly stupid but stood by his side nonetheless. His father told him that he had to get a job or his ass was out.

"No, it's about us. Me and you," Izzy said.

"Tell me that didn't sound terribly gay," Kari whispered into TK's ear as Joe stood up.

"Alright." Joe got up and he and Izzy walked down to the cafeteria. "So…"

"I'm an asshole, you're my best friend, and I apologize for being the biggest dick in the world," Izzy blurted out. He stepped forward and hugged Joe. "I'm really sorry."

"Told ya." Hikari giggled as she and TK watched the two guys embracing.

Joe looked down at the shorter guy and hugged him back. "No I am."

"Well that's just too precious!"

Joe and Izzy looked around to see Kira standing in front of them, hands on her nonexistent hips. They both stared the girl down and she put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "Joe, the baby is getting bigger. Wanna feel?"

* * *

"Mimi?" Sora knocked tentatively on their bedroom door. Matt stood right behind her and held a hot bowl of soup in his hands. He hadn't gone back to school. He stayed to console Sora who cried for quite a while. "Mimi, it's us. We're coming in okay?"

She pushed open the door and stared into the empty bedroom. Sora's bed was neatly made and her things were put away in their proper place. Mimi's side was trashed. It was like she'd ripped apart all of her belongings in search of something… but it didn't seem like she found it.

"What the hell happened here?" Matt asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know," Sora said as she picked up a broken picture frame.

It was a picture of Tai and Mimi from their school Winter Formal. Mimi had on pink glittery dress and Tai was wearing a white tuxedo. They smiled brightly. Sora remembered this picture, as she'd taken it. It was a night they'd all remember forever. Sora was crowned the Winter Queen and Matt was the King. It was a few weeks after New Years. Sora remembered that Jun had gone with Izzy. Mimi was supporting Tai most of the night because the cold was getting to his leg.

"Where do you think she went?" Sora asked Matt.

He looked at the picture in Sora's hand. The frame was broken, like it had been thrown or stepped on. Thunder clapped in the distance and Matt looked out the window. "I don't know."

* * *

Tai stumbled his way off the school grounds. He didn't really have anywhere he'd wanted to go. He just didn't want to be at school. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He'd foolishly told himself that he could forget about everything that happened between him and Mimi. However, the day he seen her everything that had made him angry that day came flooding back.

She'd looked to him hopefully. Her caramel eyes begging for forgiveness, but he couldn't give it. His heart told him that he should. His head thought rationally and told him not to. He'd followed his heart once, and look where that landed him. Angry and morose. So he went with his head.

The rain started to fall and Mimi let the droplets splatter down her face. The rain mixed with her tears. She didn't cry in front of or around Sora. It would make Sora uncomfortable and worried. Mimi didn't want them to worry about her. She loved attention, but a certain kind. And it definitely wasn't the kind where people busied around her like she was a helpless child.

"When the rain is pouring down, and my heart is hurting," Mimi sang softly to herself, "You will always be around. _I thought I knew that for certain_." The last part was choked out in a sob.

Mimi pulled her legs up to her chest and let the cold rain soak into her clothes. The thunder rumbled over her and the lightning cracked the sky. She closed her eyes and lay down across the bench. "But no one can get in the way of what I feel for you."

She closed her eyes and slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

**Whoa...and I leave you with a cliffy...agh, don't you just hate me! Nope, you guys love me as much as I love all of yall!!**

**Please review. It really does lift my spirits. **

**I'm going to try to write, maybe I'll finish the entire thing by the time I come back. If you need anything, you guys know you can just PM me. And I'll still review fics, so keep 'em coming people!! =D  
I just won't be posting. Thank you all.**

**REVIEW! =D**

**Beta'd: PY687**

**Hugs and love,  
Diane**


	20. Bonus Chapter: Glimpse

**This is dedicated to all of you wonderful reviewers and your sentiments for my family and Grandfather. He went into surgery already but thankfully he came out great. I thank all of you who kept him in your thoughts and prayers. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**That being said, this is a bonus chapter. Thanks everyone! =D  
I love ya'll!!!**

**Please note that this is NOT the actual 20th chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

* * *

**_Bonus Chapter:_**  
_Glimpse  
(Mimi's POV)_

* * *

I sat up and held my palm to my throbbing head. It had stopped raining. I don't even know why I stayed there. I guess I wanted to drown my sorrows, literally. The sky was now clear and I wondered how long I'd been lying on that bench. I looked at my wristwatch; thank God it still worked.

Shit! It was already five thirty. I'd knocked out in a public place for four hours. Sora's probably called my dad, the police, and the entire Japanese Military. Imagine that, "S.O.S. Mimi Tachikawa hasn't been seen in four hours! Find her!"

My dad has the money to get that done, and Sora, well, when she's angry or worried, stay clear!

I got up and started walking back to my apartment. I should have been back hours ago. I left my cell in my room. Matt's gonna murder me! He hates when I do spontaneous things like this. Though, I really can't blame him. I'm known for idiotic stunts. I'm no Tai, but I can get into a lot of trouble too.

I just know that once I get into the house they're gonna bombard me with questions. And I'm not in the mood to answer any of them. But it's time to suck it up and be an adult about this. I mean, I'll be eighteen this year anyway.

I nearly crawled to the door of our apartment. I was scared. Scared of Sora and Matt… like they were my parents. Not really _my_ parents, but like the ones you see in those movies where parents give their kids curfews. And then the kid breaks it.

I finally stopped in front of my door. I tried the knob but it didn't turn. I padded down my pockets and no keys. Great. So I knocked.

The door opened and a little boy answered, "Mommy!" He flung himself at me and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Mommy! Where were you? Daddy almost started making dinner." He cringed. "We could have died." He giggled and grabbed my hand.

I stared at the adorable little person in front of me. He had large caramel eyes… my eyes. He was slightly pudgy. He yanked hard until I followed him in.

This was my apartment. The walls were still the dark blue contrasted by light blue that they'd always been. The kitchen was still there. The furniture was different though. The couch in my living room was white, with a white rug on the floor and a glass table. This couch was off-white and tacky. There was a ghastly green shag rug on the floor and the glass table was replaced by an oak-varnished one. My house had been subject to "Extreme Home Wreck-Over" and I clearly didn't get the memo.

"Daddy!" the little boy called out.

He looked so much like…

"Akeno, how many times have I told you not to be-"

I gawked at him, an older version of my current off-boyfriend. Tai had gotten only slightly taller, his hair was cut short, and his face had even harder. He was wearing a pair of lose fitted jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked even more masculine and rugged. He looked good!

"Look Daddy! Mommy's home. You don't have to cook anymore!" Akeno shouted. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. Sora and Matt are bringing pizza. Kari and TK got the drinks. Jun's bringing Hana to play with Ak, and Izzy and Joe are just coming to eat." Tai stepped up to me and hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead and then picked Akeno up. "Babe, what's up?"

I stared at them. Akeno and Tai. They were practically identical. Except that, Akeno had the same eyes as me. This was unreal. I had to be dreaming. But it felt so…

Tai put Akeno down and held my face between his hands, "Babe, you're soaking. Meems, are you okay?"

"WE'RE HERE!"

Akeno ran and jumped into a blond guy's arms. I couldn't tell if it was Matt or TK. Then my question was answered; "Uncle TK, guess what? Auntie Jun is bringing Hana so that we can play! Are you gonna play with us?!"

"Sure buddy, I'll play with you two." TK smiled at… _my son_. "But not before… I eat you alive!" TK started mock biting at Akeno's little arm.

"Auntie Kari! Auntie Kari! Save me!" Akeno yelled as TK began to tickle him.

TK was almost as tall as Tai. His blond hair was still a little shaggy but his body had filled out. He had grown out a slight mustache but underneath he still had the baby face. Kari pulled Akeno out of TK's grasp and hugged him tightly. Her hair was still wispy but it was longer, to her middle back. She smiled at me but her smile turned into a frown. "Mi, what's wrong?"

"Are you sick?" TK asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

I was so confused by all of this. This didn't make sense. How the hell did I get here? Why the hell do I have a kid? And what the fuck is going on!?

Kari came up to me; she was still shorter, though I hadn't expect her to grow much anyway. She put her hand on my forehead. "You're a little warm."

"Pizza man!" Matt's voice echoed into the increasing people filled apartment. "Jay's here with us!"

Matt walked in carrying four pizza boxes. His shoulder length hair peeked out of a black beanie; he had a goatee. It was disgusting. "Yo, what's up Ak?"

Akeno squirmed out of Kari's grasp and ran to Matt. "Is Hana here with you guys?"

"No hello for me?" Sora said stepping out from behind Matt. There was my best friend, and she looked like a blimp! Her stomach was sticking way out. But she seemed to be glowing. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun and she tried her best to bend over to hug Akeno.

"AKENO!!!" a tiny voice screamed.

I looked up to see a miniature Jun Motomiya squirming in the full sized one's arms. Her eyes weren't brown like Jun's; they were grey, almost light blue. She was only a few inches shorter than Akeno but she wiggled away from Jun and tackled my son. Jun looked the same. One word for that… Botox.

Someone be so kind as to explain why I'm so content with calling him "my son!?"

"We're here," Joe announced, walking into the living room where everyone else was.

Izzy followed in after him carrying another little girl in his arms. Izzy growled and looked around.

"Earmuffs!" Sora exclaimed.

The three little kids put their hands over their ears.

"The bitch just dropped her off and left. I love my daughter but fuck! I swear I'm gonna sue Kira's ass for full custody!" Izzy fumed.

Kira… had Izzy's kid? Sora was pregnant… and Jun had a kid too. And so did me and Tai.

I looked at all of my friends… They were older. Then I must be too! OMG!

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I stared into the mirror. I looked the same. Please don't tell me that I'm already using plastic surgery like my mother! I screamed!

This wasn't happening.

"MIMI! Baby, open the door! What's wrong? Mimi!" Tai yelled frantically. He was pounding on the door.

But I ignored him. Another voice caught and held my attention.

Akeno was crying. "Mommy! Mommy, what's the matter? Mommy, open the door! Please!!!"

I opened it, for him. I fell to the floor and pulled him into my arms… my baby. My son. My Akeno.

He held on tightly to me and cried into my hair. I rubbed his back like my dad used to do to me when I cried. I rocked his small body. "Mommy's sorry, baby."

Akeno pulled his face away from my neck and stared at me. It was like looking into a mirror.

The world around me faded, and the only thing I could see was his face.

Everyone else was gone. And then he started to fade too.

NO! I hugged tighter… but he was gone.

* * *

"NO!" Mimi screamed. She sat up and stared at all of her friends. Her caramel eyes quivered as tears welled up in them. "No…"

She was in her bed. Matt and Sora were sitting on either side of her. Joe and Izzy stood at the foot of her bed. Tai was pacing. TK and Kari were sitting on Sora's bed.

"Mimi!" Sora gasped, then she hugged her tightly. "You scared the shit out of me, you idiot!"

Mimi put her hand on Sora's stomach and pushed her back. "Flat," she whispered.

"What?" Sora said, staring at her best friend. But Mimi pushed her out of the way and looked at Matt.

She sighed relieved and hugged him. "Never grow a goatee, okay?" She heard Matt chuckle and felt him nod.

"Welcome back Mi," Izzy said.

Joe looked at her sternly. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" Mimi nodded vigorously.

TK's head was tucked into Kari's shoulder and he was crying. Kari ran her hand through his hair. "She's fine. Calm down, Teeks. Look at her. She's awake."

Mimi smiled at TK and he relaxed a little. "How did I get here?" Mimi asked as she looked at her room.

"Tai found you in the park. He brought you," Kari said.

"Can I talk to Tai alone please?"

Everyone shared a knowing glance before they filed out the room until only Mimi and Tai were left.

"Tai," Mimi said weakly. She tried to get out of bed but she got light headed and fell.

Tai rushed forward and picked her up. "You really scared me. I thought you were dying. Don't you ever die on me! Don't you ever put me through that again! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I won't! I promise!" Mimi cried into Tai's shirt. It was white, and he was wearing jeans. "I love you."

"I love you too. Baby, I'm sorry!"

Mimi held his face between her hands. "Look at me."

Tai stared into her eyes; they were the exact same shape as…

But instead of thinking about it, she kissed him. Tai deepened the kiss and Mimi smiled. "Tai?"

"Hmm?" Tai inquired against her lips.

"Do you like the name Akeno?"

* * *

**Aw...now you have to ponder this...Since there's a sequel...will any of this be in it???**

**You don't have to review. But it would be nice.**

**Beta'd: PY687**

**Thanks Again,  
Diane**


	21. Rockstar

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed the Bonus Chapter. People I must point out that Mimi WAS DREAMING. But I also have to say that I include some hints as to what might happen in the sequel. Yes, there is a sequel. It's going to be called, IN SEARCH OF THE TWO L's.**

**Reviews: We're up to 181 and I'm not complaining! =D  
Here are the replies for Ch. 19:  
Super garurumon -** I know it was gloomy. I just wasn't in a good place at the time. Thanks though.  
**Jamy -** Everyone was pretty sad this chapter. Mimi's song was "No One" by Alicia Keys, I just changed it around a little.  
**michi -** Thank you hun. I appreciate it! I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
**Here are the replies for Bonus:  
Emerald Sweetheart -** Glad you liked it!  
**michi - **The sequel's title is written above. And I have two ideas for those lemons.  
**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING. YOU ALL KNOW I ANSWER EVERY REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**Chapter is dedicated to Hayleywilliams, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Aster Selene *I love you girls!* and all my other Sorato lovers out there.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**  
Rockstar_

* * *

"Let's go again," Matt said to his band mates.

They were practicing for their next gig, which conveniently happened to be the biggest party Odaiba was ever going to see. Getting hired for it was effortless, Matt was doing it for free but the other guys weren't.

The lead guitar started and then the drums and bass kicked it. Matt strummed the bass and stepped up to the microphone. "I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything just for a second's worth of how my story's ending. Show me what it's for, make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer."

They finished the song and Akira looked at the guys. "So which dance songs are we doing? We need to choose a few or else they won't be too pleased."

"We'll have time later," the drummer, Yutaka said; he was slightly dripping from perspiration. "I'm starving. Can we pick up tomorrow?"

"It's alright with me," Akira said; the other guys nodded and they looked at Matt. "Matt? Is that cool?"

"Yeah," Matt said taking off his bass. "I'm gonna hang around here. I need to write them a special song or else they'll kill me."

"Later man!"

Matt waited till the guys were gone before he pulled his backpack out of the shadows. There was a thick envelope stuffed inside of it. The return address read,

_Revolutionary Riot Records  
c/o Zomba Recording Corporation  
137-139 West 25th Street  
New York, New York 10001_

It was addressed to Yamato Ishida, not the Teenage Wolves. With trembling hands, Matt turned the envelope over and broke the seal. He pulled out a letter first and read it.

_Dear Mr. Yamato Ishida,_

_We are aware that you had not submitted any of your compositions to our recording label. However, a prominent label in your country was kind enough to forward your information to us. Careful deliberation has been made and unfortunately, we are not interested in a band. Our interest lies more in a solo artist. _

_The samples that were provided show that you have a very strong sense of writing and production. That is exactly what we look for when signing new talent. It is for this reason that we are contacting you. Should you find this satisfactory our information is enclosed._

_Mr. Ishida, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to live your dream and to move to New York. All expenses will be paid and living space will be proved, either single or dorm style, per your choice. _

_We are looking forward to discussing this matter further with you, it is with regret that you must be informed that this is a somewhat limited time offer. It is a very exclusive invitation and we must insist that you respond to us at your earliest convenience before May 20. _

_Thank you for your time and again we look forward to future collaboration with you._

_Sincerely Yours,  
Jared Whitaker  
Sr. VP/Revolutionary Riot Records_

Matt could have sworn his heart had stopped. His breathing caught and he tried to focus his attention on the piece of paper in his hands. He took notice of the date. It was only a few weeks away.

New York. That was in America. That was such a faraway place. He'd visited a few times with his parents but to move there… Jared Whitaker was right, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He'd have to finish school. Leaving his parents was alright, since he wanted to move out right away to begin with. TK could survive without him; he'd proven that on many occasions. Tai and Mimi, they had each other. Sora…

Sora.

Matt was torn. Live the life he'd only dreamed of or stay with the girl of his dreams? He couldn't decide. His heart was telling him to choose love, his mind was telling him to think about his future. It was really a heartbreaking decision. Choose his happiness over the happiness they'd have together. He'd already seen it in his mind's eye.

The day he'd see her walk down the aisle toward him. The day that Sora Takenouchi would be an Ishida.

He needed more time. Matt decided not to tell anyone about his. He thought it was best to deal with this on his own.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense," Izzy said as he and Joe walked out of the library.

"What doesn't?" Joe asked as he tried to secure his books in his messenger bag. "Damn it, this stupid thing ripped. Can you hold this?" Joe shoved a book toward Izzy, who ignored it and kept walking.

"Kira." Izzy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "At this point in her pregnancy, assuming it really is yours, it would be anywhere from fifteen to sixteen weeks. Now, if that is the case, she'd be developing so called morning sickness and there would be some weight gain."

"Yes," Joe nodded in affirmation. Izzy gave him a "duh" stare and Joe's eyes bulged. "It's not mine. She's not even… but that means…"

Izzy paled and shook his head frantically. "It can't be! I used a condom! And spermicide. I was very thorough!"

"Condoms are 99.9% effective," Joe said glumly.

"Joe, are you willing to engage in a bit of scientific research with me?" Izzy inquired, now almost running down the hallway toward the parking lot.

"Uh," Joe ran after Izzy, trying to hold all his books, "I guess. What are we going to do?"

"Prove that Kira is a lying bitch!"

* * *

"Babe," Tai whispered as he shifted their position in his bed. "Why did you ask me what I thought of the name Akeno the other day?"

"Uh, I don't know," Mimi said. The tips of her nails danced over his chest making shapes. "Just a question."

"It means beautiful sunrise right?" Tai asked. Mimi nodded as she laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Tai thought about the name. He really liked it. But he couldn't figure out why Mimi asked. It was true that she was just curious; still, this was Mimi he was considering. She never asked a question for no reason. She had a reason for everything she did and said.

What were the possible reasons for a girl to ask her boyfriend what he thought of a name? Tai pondered it. Well there was genuine interest, but with his girlfriend, that was quickly ruled out. Future kids? Maybe…

Tai stiffened; future kids? A baby name. Mimi was asking him if he liked a baby name. Her head was still resting on his bare chest but he felt like it was a ton of bricks instead. His lungs constricted and his heart rate accelerated.

Mimi sat up and stared at him, her eyes wide with concern. Her caramel orbs locked with his warm chocolate ones. "Tai, love, are you okay?"

Staring at her, the weight lifted. He felt light, lighter than he'd ever felt. He gazed at her, took in every feature of her, from her honey brown locks to her slightly bruised plump lips. It was in that moment that Tai realized that he didn't care if she was pregnant. He wanted this gorgeous, wonderful, and loving woman to be the mother of his children.

Mimi was still looking at him with a look of fear and confusion, "I'm fine. Mi, uh, are you pregnant?"

Mimi was taken aback and laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Oh," Tai said, slightly saddened. "Well, for the record, I really like that name. And if we ever have a son, that's going to be his name. But if it's a girl, I want her name to be Sayuri."

Mimi smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I really like that one."

* * *

"Are you sure that information would be here?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Where else would it be?" Izzy retorted.

"Well there are several other pl-"

Izzy cut Joe off. "It was a rhetorical question. Besides, your brother's clinic is the only one that offers free services to the youth. If Kira were trying to hide this it would be here."

"But, Shuu will kill me if he finds out what we're doing," Joe hissed in Izzy's ear.

"Oh shut up! This is important; I don't want a damn kid any more than you do, so we need to find this information out!"

"Fine," Joe huffed, "but if we get caught, you used your computer powers to brainwash me."

They were walking into the small building that housed Kido and Sons Family Medicine.

"Oh hello, Joe. It's nice to see you here today. What can I help you with? Your father and Dr. Shin aren't in today," the secretary, Jenka, informed.

"Good afternoon Jenka, my friend Izzy here wanted a quick consult with my brother." Joe leaned into Jenka and whispered so Izzy wouldn't be able to hear. "He got…" Joe looked back at Izzy and then to the secretary, "crabs from this girl he's been seeing."

Jenka nodded at Joe, then smiled sympathetically at Izzy. "Follow me honey, Dr. Shuu Kido will be able to help you."

Izzy looked to Joe bewildered. Joe stared him down, giving him the "just play along and go!" look. Izzy conceded and followed Jenka. Joe knew Jenka would handle the preliminary paper work. Shuu would come in shortly; he never mingled with the front office.

Joe ran around toward the other side of Jenka's island like desk. He sat in her chair and pulled up the files of Shuu's non-profit clinic patients. He typed in the password that he really wasn't supposed to know. Successfully gaining access, he dreaded the next step but did it anyway. He called up the file for the name Yamamoto, Kira.

And there it was, in large letters: the name of the person who spawned Kira's demon child.

* * *

Sora sat on her bed. She was lying on her stomach with her sketchbook open in front of her and a pencil hanging from between her teeth. Her sock clad feet kicked against the bed's headboard lazily. She was trying to finish this dress. But it wasn't coming out quite the way she wanted it. It looked more like a wedding dress.

She couldn't fathom why she was drawing a lace and satin bodice, let along the slightly poufy long skirt to match. Angrily she slammed the book shut. She brushed that thought away and brought another one to the surface.

It was Prom. The annual gala that sent off the Senior Class. It was a nice way of saying, "Get your asses off of our campus and don't come back."

Sora was designing her own dress. But so far it wasn't coming out how she'd envisioned. Still she had about a month and a half. Satisfied, Sora smiled at the thought of how great Matt would look in a tux, and how much better he'd look without it!

"Knock, knock." Matt cool voice carried over to her.

She smiled shyly. Matt had that power over her. It didn't make her feel vulnerable or self conscious, it made her feel comfortable and slightly sexy. Her hair fell over her eyes as she looked up at him. He was leaning against the doorframe casually. His blond hair was covering one side of his face and his lips were pulled into a drool worthy smirk. But as Sora looked at him closely there was something amiss. His beautiful blue eyes were looking at everything but her. It was like he was trying not to look her in the eye. They'd never had that problem.

"What?" Sora asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Matt replied.

"Don't lie to me. I can see it."

Matt sighed and walked over to her. "It's nothing. Calm down. Just some band stuff."

"Tell me," Sora encouraged.

Matt looked away and Sora sat up on the bed. She stood on her knees and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed his lips lightly and then pulled away. "You can tell me anything. You know that. So what's up?"

Matt kissed her hands before pulling them away from his face. He walked over to the window and stared at the fading horizon. "I got a response the other day about our demos that we sent in."

"That's great! What did they say!? Who was it?! Tell me all of it," Sora gushed enthusiastically.

"Well it was from a label called Revolutionary Riot Records."

Sora looked away in thought. "I've never heard of that one. Where is it?"

"Not in Japan," Matt answered.

Sora didn't like that he wasn't happier about this. But she couldn't figure out why. "Keep going."

"They aren't looking to sign the band," Matt whispered.

"Oh, Matt." Sora got up and hugged him from the back. She rested her head on his back. "I'm really sorry. The next, baby, that's the one. Don't give up."

"They want," Matt started as he felt Sora's hands wrap around his stomach and his heart pounded, "just me. They want to sign me as a solo artist."

Sora squealed loudly. Matt covered his ears as Sora jumped up and down. "That's fantastic! Oh Matt, that's great! I'm so proud of you! You told them yes right?"

"No," Matt answered.

"What!?" Sora stopped dancing. "You told them no! I mean that sucks for the guys, but still, this is it! This is what you've been working for since you were fourteen! What's wrong with you? What could possibly make you say no?!"

"You."

Sora's mouth hung open but there was no sound coming out of it. She was dazed. Had he really just given up everything to be with her? Was he that stupid?!

"Call them back!" Sora snapped. "Call them back and accept!"

"I haven't spoken with them. But I don't think I'm going to go through with it," Matt admitted.

"Don't give this up because of me. So what, we'll miss a few hours together, big deal. You can't just say no!"

Matt sighed heavily and pulled Sora into a hug. "It's in New York. The label is in New York. They want me to move out there. I have until the 20th of May to accept."

Sora refused to cry. But inside she was bawling. He was choosing her over everything that every mattered. She wouldn't let him do that. "Go Matt. Go to New York. It's alright."

"Are you insane?" Matt asked, his voice shaking with emotion. "I can't- no, I won't leave. I need you. I want to be with you forever. I don't care about my music, I care about you. Sora, you're my sun, my sky, my world. I'm nothing without you. You're my muse. I'm in love with you."

"Matt," Sora stared into his azure eyes, "I love you."

Matt brought his face closer to hers. "You are my everything."

* * *

**Yall I did it! I wrote a SORATO moment! I hope you all liked it!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: Forgiveness**

**Beta'd: PY687**


	22. Forgiveness

**Hey everyone!!! So I finally completed a chapter. I've been working on it for the past two days and my wonderful BETA, _PY687_, got back to me super quick. That is because Py is graciously beta'ing all of the previous chapters as well as the new ones. So major kudos to him!**

**Before I get into review replies I need to say this... THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! This story now has 201 reviews! Emily was the 200th and pointed it out in her review! AGH!!!!!**

**Review Replies:  
Emerald Sweetheart -** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Just out of curiosity, don't you have an account?  
**Michi -** Honey, I've ran through so many lemon ideas...but I think it's all gonna be in SoA. I have way too many ideas floating through my head plus I need Sincere Friendship's help if I'm planning another lemon. I hope you're mom is okay. Thanks for the review. And I know jack shit about Japanese, so no I don't know how to translate. Sorry.  
**Pranksta -** Why aren't you reviewing from your account? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever! Anyway, the answer to your question is in this chapter.  
**Jamy -** At least you reviewed! Thanks. Actually, my grandpa passed away on Valentines. That's what's taken me so long to write.

**The answer the HUGEST question in this entire story is in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Please REVIEW when you've finished.**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**HERE WE GO!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 21**  
Forgiveness_

* * *

"Sora, hurry up!" Matt groaned as he sat on his bed and adjusted the cuffs on his blazer. He smoothed down the lining of the jacket and smirked as he felt the cotton blend material grazed his bare skin.

How he ever got talked into this shit was beyond him. He was just thankful that he wasn't going through it alone. Tai, Izzy, Joe, and TK would be wearing something similar. And it would all be for the highlight of the night.

"Shut up!" Sora laughed from the bathroom. "You're the one who wanted to have fun before we went."

Matt bit his lip and smiled. Oh yes, he will have fun. Especially when Sora showed him what she'd be wearing.

"Yeah, alright. But you're starting to take forever."

"Will you stop?" Sora snapped. "I'm ready."

Sora stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl. Matt started at his girlfriend in awe. She'd had extensions put in and her hair was styled in a fashion that Mimi would be proud of. It was a mass of full curls cascading down her back. She was wearing a pair of patent leather pumps, sparkly black leather pants that fit like a second skin, a red corset top, and a red leather jacket. Her skin glittered in the dim sunlight pushing its way through the curtains.

It was the night of her and Mimi's birthday party. Sora had turned eighteen three days after Matt. That was two weeks earlier. Mimi's actual birthday wasn't for another week but they chose this day to host their gigantic party.

Matt was only grateful for one thing: he wouldn't be performing after all. Akira had some things to take care of that weekend so they got out of the massive chaos that this party had turned into.

Sora patted herself down and looked around in alarm, "Matt, where's my whip?!"

*

"Do you think he got it?" Izzy asked with the most blissful look on his face.

Joe stood beside him as they finished connecting all the DJ equipment up. "I'm sure he did."

"Good."

*

"Taichi! This is the seventh message I've left you! Where the hell are you? We're gonna be late! I can't be late for my own party. Tai, your ass better be here in fifteen minutes or so help me God, I will murder you!"

Tai laughed as he listened to her message. He knew he was late. But it really wasn't his fault. He just had a never-ending list of things to do today.

First of all, he had a soccer game. It was the last one of the year. It was the championship game. He hadn't expected Mimi to show up considering her outrageous Sinful and Sexy eighteenth birthday party was that night. Nevertheless, she stood on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders, in her black, green, and silver uniform.

Tai would have been delighted go back to Mimi's after the game but the coach informed him that there were several scouts who wanted to speak with him.

Mimi left in her dad's car, leaving Tai with hers.

The scouts were from Tokyo University. They were extremely pleased with his performance and invited him to a training session where they would determine his future with the school. Tai had graciously accepted the offer.

Then, his mother showed up. Apparently, Kari had announced to her entire household where she would be going on that sunny Saturday morning and of course their mother had deemed it a motherly duty to cheer on her son. It wasn't that he minded his mother being there; it was just the multitude of questions she asked afterwards.

"How have you been? Are you eating well? Do you like it at Nancy's? Are you still dating Keisuke's daughter? How's school? Are you using protection?"

That last one threw him for a loop.

The Q&A with his mother lasted for a good hour and a half. Tai was seriously exhausted and it was only eleven. Still, instead of going home and sleeping till it was time to get ready for the party, he had more things to do.

Matt was given the task of distracting Mimi and Sora, while Tai was supposed to make sure that the details of their moment in the limelight were perfected. That meant going to Izzy's, making a trip to the old warehouse where the party was to be held, talking to the lighting guys, and lastly a quick stop off at the airport.

He'd just dropped off the last detail of his and Matt's present and was frantically trying to get to Mimi's. He still had to take one last quick shower and then get dressed; the dressing part wouldn't take very long.

Tai ran up the six flights of stairs, rather than taking the elevator which seemed to take forever to come down. He skid to a stop in front of her door and quickly turned the knob. When he threw the door open though, he got the shock of a lifetime.

*

Mimi paced back and forth across her living room, cell phone clutched dangerously in her left hand while the right one was placed threatening on her hip. She was about ready to leave another message, this time warning the lack of sexual fulfillment Tai would be getting if he didn't come soon. There was a knock on her door that stopped her dialing.

Angrily, Mimi stomped over to the door and ripped it open. "Damn it! Do you know- Takato?"

"Sup Mi, you look nice. Can we talk?"

"About what?" Mimi asked cautiously.

"I need help," Takato said weakly.

Mimi hadn't really had much interaction with her three-time ex-boyfriend throughout year. But way back, freshmen year to be precise, Takato Takanaka had been her friend. He may have turned into a major jackass – that was part of the reason her current boyfriend nearly killed himself – but there was so much pleading and confusion in his eyes that Mimi couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Mimi considered herself a sincere person. She may have deviated from the little girl who received the Crest of Sincerity, and that fact pained her. So at this opportunity, to prove that she was still worthy of her Crest, Mimi invited Takato in.

They sat on opposite sides of the glass coffee table.

"So what's up?" Mimi asked.

"This." Takato took a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Mimi. "This was on my car when I walked out of the mall today."

Mimi unfolded the paper and stared at it in disbelief. "No fucking way," Mimi whispered.

"Mimi, please tell me that that's a joke. Kido wouldn't fuck with me like that, right?"

Kido? Mimi looked at the header on the page, Kido and Sons Family Medicine.

Mimi laughed nervously and stood up. Takato joined her and they looked at the paper together. Then Mimi squealed and threw herself into Takato's arms.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Tai demanded from the doorway. "You!" Tai jabbed a finger at Takato. "Get the fuck out or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Mimi unwrapped her arms from Takato and took a few steps toward Tai. "Look." She thrust the paper into Tai's face.

He didn't look at it right away, as his jaw was clench in anger and he was biting his tongue as to not lash out at Mimi, who was moving closer to him.

Even through all his fury at the possibility that his girlfriend had cheated on him with the biggest bitch, besides Kira, that Odaiba ever had to deal with, Tai couldn't help but notice that she looked amazing.

Her light brown hair had been temporarily dyed black with shocking silver highlights. It was straightened and teased making it appear fuller at the top. The layers gave off a scene kid hair effect. Her bangs were straight as well and pushed off to the side of her face. Shiny large diamond studs sparkled on her ears and a small one shimmered from her nose. Her large caramel eyes were shadowed with mascara coated eyelashes and smoky makeup. Along her cheekbones was a shimmy pink sparkle, evidence that she'd used blush. Her lips were lined with a pale pink color and then filled in a gloss. Aside from her face the outfit she was wearing made his heart stop.

Her feet were tucked comfortably in dark green pumps that made her almost the same height as him. Her long legs were tainted black by the stocking with tiny black and silver bows on the sides. They stopped at her thighs, at which there was a significant amount of skin followed by a shorter than short black leather skirt. Her pierced naval was visible along with her lower ribs, and there was a mini corset covering but also pushing her chest so that she had extra cleavage. Her skin glittered in the lamplight and swirls of glitter created designs across her arms and shoulders.

"Tai," Mimi's voice drifted into his ears, interrupting his fantasies. "Look at it."

Tai rolled his eyes but looked down at the paper she was holding. He quickly read what the paper said and laughed. "This is too good to be true." Tai looked toward Takato and said, "Nice. You joined the one-way fucked train and won the jackpot in the club train!"

Takato didn't join in Tai's laughter and neither did Mimi. "Tai, look at it closely."

"Holy shit!" Tai breathed. "This means…"

Mimi nodded with a knowing smile.

*

Please Don't Turn Me Off  
You Fly As Hell, Swagga Right, Brown Skin Poppin  
You Know Just How To Talk To Me, Know Just How I Like It  
You Turnin Me On, You Turnin Me On, You Turnin Me On

The warehouse was crowded. People had packed themselves in as much as the bouncers would allow. It was a mass of grinding, sweaty bodies wearing next to nothing. Mostly it was an empty space that they'd set lights up over, but they'd also added a large stage in center of the room. The partygoers waited with bated breath as the birthday girls and their entourage took the stage.

Izzy handed Mimi and Sora both microphones and took up his position behind the turntables.

"Dayum!" Sora smiled. "Look all these fine ass people we have here. I must say, I'm flattered."

Mimi laughed, "Don't be. It's all for me!"

"You wish, bitch!" Sora stepped to the edge of the stage and smirked wickedly. "So tonight is the night to forget all your drama and who you are. It's a fresh start tonight. But, there will be no fights here. If you can't follow that rule, your ass is out."

"Since we're starting fresh tonight…" A feminine voice came through the speakers but it was neither Mimi nor Sora.

Both girls looked around trying to find the source of the voice. It was so familiar but they wouldn't let themselves believe it was who they thought. She said she couldn't come.

"Listen up, Bitches! Welcome to Mimi and Sora's Sinful and Sexy Eighteen!" The voice screamed into a microphone.

The party guests started looking around too, until the light landed on the girl who was speaking. She was dressed just like her best friends only her outfit consisted of shorts and a purple corset. Her hair was spiked in a fashion to rival Tai's.

"My name is Jun Motomiya and I will be your emcee tonight. Would you just look at my sexy girls up there? Chow!"

Mimi and Sora screamed loudly and ran down the steps pushing people out of the way to get to their best friend. Jun hugged them tightly but giggled, "Stop it, you'll make me cry. There's enough mascara on our faces to drown these people in black water." She raised the microphone to her lips and looked up at Izzy, "Get this shit crackin' Iz!"

Izzy smirked and gave a nod of encouragement. His hands worked over the turntable and the music began.

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Jun took the girls' hands and led them back to the stage, the lights went out and only the strobe light made the room visible around them.

"Are you happy?" Matt yelled into Sora's ear over the music.

"YES!" Sora squealed as she turned to face her boyfriend.

Jun sandwiched herself between Mimi's hips and Sora's ass. "I so missed this!"

"Don't leave me again!" Mimi yelled in her ear.

"She's not going anywhere, baby." Tai reassured.

"You're not?" Mimi asked Jun.

Jun shook her head, "It's my life. I'm not going to run from it."

"JUN!" Joe shouted at her from beside the DJ system. "JUN! JAY!"

Jun snapped her head in the direction her name was being yelled from. Her brown eyes landed on Joe's grey ones. She felt her heart melt at the sight of him. She'd missed him more than she'd ever admit. And it still hurt like hell to see him. But she'd promised herself that tonight was a night of letting things go and forgiving.

Joe gave her a lopsided smile in hopes of getting a positive response. Instead, he was shocked when Jun broke away from Mimi and Sora. She sidled up to his and grabbed his hand. He reveled in the feel of her touch but quickly shook his head when he realized she was trying to drag him into the dance session.

"Please! Joey, come on."

That stung, and it was wonderful all at the same time. Joey, she was the only person who was ever allowed to call him that. It was her personal nickname for him, and he really missed it.

Joe nodded in defeat and joined his best friends who were already dancing. Clumsily, he rested his hands on her hips and damn near lost it when he felt her rub against him.

*

Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

It was almost 11:30 and the party had started at 9. Mimi and Sora had been so wrapped in the fact that Jun was back for good that they hadn't notice their boyfriends, TK, Joe, and Izzy had mysteriously disappeared.

Yolei, Kari's friend who was skilled in electronics and such, took Izzy's place behind the tables.

The strobe light was slowing down and the colorful lights were dimming. Suddenly, the music cut and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Sora breathed.

Angry shouts were coming from the people who'd been dancing.

Sora reached out to grab Jun's hand but she was gone. Panicked, she felt around for Mimi, "Meems, where are you?"

"Right he-" Mimi's words became muffled.

Sora tried to speak but hands clapped over her mouth and eyes. She was dragged backwards and sat in a cold metal chair. A black scarf was tied around her eyes and her arms were pulled back and tied behind the chair. She was unaware that three feet away her best friend was being subjected to the same fate.

A song started playing quietly then gradually got louder.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

People were laughing and clapping loudly to the beat of the song. Mimi and Sora were both struggling to free themselves of their restraints. It was frustrating for both girls. Their party could potentially be going to hell and they were helpless to fix it.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," a voice whispered huskily in her ear.

Sora suppressed the shivers that were running up her spine. She felt to arms drape over her shoulders. Whoever it was sat on her, legs spread facing her.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

The person, a guy by the weight and feel of their hands gliding over her shoulders, bounced in her lap and assaulted her mouth with kisses.

"MATT!" Sora shrieked when the blind fold was taken off of her face.

He was standing before her wearing his blazer and black briefs. Matt's smiled in at her as he leaned in and whispered, "Just wait. It gets better."

Sora turned to her head to the left where Mimi was still struggling to get her hands loose. There were creases across her forehead, clearly pointing out that she was upset, which might have been an understatement.

The music Matt had danced to was ending and another song was starting.

I guess they know I'm bad  
I got a problem

Mimi felt someone sit on her lap. The person in her lap started grinding against her very provocatively. She bit her lips as well-defined, muscular legs tried to separate hers. She locked them firmly together knowing very well what was happening.

Shopaholics what they call 'em my addiction, my prescription,  
Gimme shoes and give me bags, how much you want I need 'em bad,

She was getting a birthday lap dance. What was worse, if they actually spread her legs, the people who were watching on and cheering would see her revealing undergarments. The person was rubbing her arms and legs while sliding up and down her lap.

What a bad little girl I am, (I got a problem)  
What a bad little girl I am, (I need you to promise)  
What a bad little girl I am, (bad bad bad bad bad bad)

The blind fold was pulled off Mimi and she came face to face with Tai. He was smiling her favorite smile. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment but laughed all the same as Izzy untied her hands.

Mimi and Sora both appraised their respective boyfriends before standing up and hugging them tightly.

"Now that was some funny shit," Jun announced through the loud speaker, "Alright, no more interruptions. Let's finish this party right!"

Jun pulled Joe away from everyone as the thumping of the music made the floor beneath them vibrate.

"I need to talk to you!" Jun yelled in his ear.

"Okay," Joe yelled back.

They walked out of the party into the cold night air.

"So what's up?" Joe asked hopefully. He was praying she'd brought him out here to say that she forgave him and would take him back.

"I need to tell you that I want to be your friend," Jun said with a determined smile.

"Oh."

"You don't wanna be my friend?" Jun asked, slightly hurt.

Joe shook his head, "No, it's just…"

"Don't. Please.

"Look, I forgive you… sort of. I won't, no, I can't forget that you slept with her," Jun said thickly, her voice was flowing with emotion. "But, I can, we… we can be friends. I think that's better than nothing."

Joe cast his gaze down to the dirt floor. He wanted so much to be more than just her friend. He loved her. She was the love of his life. He really doubted anyone would ever compare. She'd always be on a pedestal.

Jun stuck her hand out and waited for him to shake it.

He looked at it before taking it and shaking; after all, she was right. He wanted her in his life, and if that meant being her friend first, then so be it.

*

"What are we doing here?" A red haired girl asked as she looked around the packed party. "There's too many people."

"Will you just shut up? I was invited." Takato snapped. "Besides that bitch is probably here, and if she isn't she will be."

"How the hell did you get yourself into this?" The girl asked. "That was a brilliant move on your part, by the way."

"Rika, will you just shut up! Please! Or I'll send you home."

"You can't do that!" The girl seethed. "I'll just run away again."

"Whatever, I don't care about your foster kid problems."

"Explain to me why I'm your friend again?" Rika said angrily.

"Don't ask another question I don't care about."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

*

Kira took a look around the warehouse. This was cheap shit to her. She'd throw a bigger party, a better one. One that would blow this party out of the water. Once she popped this damn kid out that was.

She scanned the party and the people there. She found the exclusive group she'd craved to be a part of since day one, dancing on the stage.

TK was holding Kari from behind and they were laughing at Matt as he attempted to break dance. Their friends Yolei and Davis were dancing together next to them. Sora was trying to get Matt off the floor. Mimi and Tai were all over each other, so much more like they were doing it, rather than dancing. Izzy stood by himself behind the turntables cueing up the next song.

Then Kira spotted her meal ticket. The one man whose family would ensure that she didn't have to ever take care of this damn child. His back was to her and he was standing between Tai and TK.

He spun around and a flash of burgundy caught the strobe light.

Kira's mouth gapped open and closed. She couldn't believe it. Jun…Jun was back. And dancing with Joe.

For some reason Kira's blood started to boil, and she couldn't take it. Jun had broken her nose. Jun had scared the living shit out of her. But even as Kira inched closer to the stage she knew she had nothing to fear. She was pregnant, more so than the last time and no one here would let a pregnant girl get beaten up.

They might not like her but they weren't horrible people.

Mimi looked her way first. She stopped dancing and stared with hungry eyes. She nudged Sora. The red head and brunette looked at Kira with ecstatic smiles on their faces. They began waving animatedly, beckoning for her to come.

Kira looked around nervously then proceeded forward.

They were finally accepting her and she was more than happy for that. So what she was pregnant, she could still party, she'd been doing it a lot lately anyway.

She was at the foot of the stairs when a bouncer stepped in front of her. "Excuse miss, VIP only."

Kira rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is up there and they were calling me over."

"No they weren't."

Kira turned around to see Takato standing behind her with a girl that had a strange resemblance to Sora.

"What's going on here?" Mimi and Sora appeared behind the bouncer.

Izzy and Joe were right behind them.

Kira looked from Takato to Joe nervously and put her hand on her stomach, as if reminding everyone that they better not touch her.

"Kira," Takato said her name with disgust. "Is it true?"

Kira looked at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth had gone dry and she was having trouble finding her voice. "Is what true?"

"This."

A sheet of white paper with her handwriting was stuffed in front of her face. She gazed down at it and knew her time was up. She couldn't deny it anymore.

"Fine!" Kira shouted. She pulled the paper out of Takato's hands and ripped it up. "Fine! Are you all happy now?! You know the truth!"

She turned on her heel and pushed everyone out of the way until she reached the doors.

"Well," Rika said with a shrug, "Looks like you're gonna be a daddy, cuz. Good luck, Takato."

Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang

* * *

**HA! Who saw that one coming? I think maybe only Hood Star! Don't think the Kira drama will end there! Oh nope, not yet. (insert devious smirk here)**

**Songs used: _Turning Me On_ by Keri Hilson, _Right Round_ by Flo Rida, _Party People_ by Nelly & Fergie, _Poker Face_ by Lady GaGa, _Bad Girl_ by Rihanna, and _Love Shack_ by The B52s.  
Damn long list there...**

**Please review! Thank you very much.**

**Thanks,  
_Diane_**


	23. Winner

**Hey everyone! Super dupper thanks to PY687 for the quick and wonderful beta skills.**

**Review Replies:  
Jamy:** Thank you! Yes Jun and Joe are friends once again. Better days are on their horizon, that's all I'm saying. :D  
**EmeraldSweetheart:** Sweetie, you aren't the only one. Seriously, only two people beside myself knew it.  
**Michi:** Yes, my writers block is going away. Finally, I should have the last chapter of A Dose of Digital Fairytales done tonight or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: PrincessJaded owns nothing. **

**This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**Winner_

* * *

Tai kicked the ball and managed to get it past the goalie. He received a few claps on the back before sprinting back down the field to stop the other guy from scoring.

"That kid is pretty good. Odaiba High?"

"Yes. I watched him play his last game. He led that team to their victory. He'd be a great asset."

"I agree. Any parents involved?"

"No, the kid's eighteen."

"Good. Injuries?"

"Car accident back in October. Ripped up the muscles in his thigh."

"He doesn't show much deterioration from it."

"His coach said that he wasn't out long. He pushed himself pretty hard to get back on the field."

"Any damage?"

"Not that we've seen."

"Good. Sign him."

"Are you sure?"

Tai stole the ball from the attacker and passed it to another guy who was also trying out. The guy dribbled the octagon checkered sphere down the green field. Right before he met the goal a defender stopped him. But Tai was two steps ahead. He foreseen the loss and made up for it by stealing the ball back. He placed a well aimed kick and dashed away just in time to hear his team shout, "GOAL!!!"

"Definitely."

* * *

Sora arrived home from school before Mimi. She'd known Mimi was going to be late. School obligations kept her there. Soccer was over and Sora had nothing else to worry about. The guys were meeting up at Izzy's to go over the results of something or other and Sora didn't feel she wanted to even know what they were up to.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear; Sora reached into her trunk and pulled out a black sketchbook with a swirly heart emblazoned in red on the cover. She clutched it to her chest and walked into their apartment building.

Call it instinct or premonition, something compelled Sora to check their mail. It was something she rarely, if ever, did. Mimi usually brought it up and refused to allow Sora to receive her bills until after they were paid. But today, she just felt like she had to get the mail.

She walked to the counter and smiled at the building's manager; he handed her a small stack of letters and she walked to the elevator.

Her fingers flipped through the bills, advertisements, and person letters for Mimi's father. The elevator stopped on her floor and Sora walked down the balcony-like hall. Her key was in the lock when her heart stopped.

Her whole body shook as she examined the letter in her hands.

* * *

Matt was exhausted. It had been such a stressful day of listening to his parents badger him about college and the band questioning his dedication. There were so many people he wanted to please, but he just didn't have the time or the will to do it. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to talk to the one person who was under just as much stress as he was.

Tai had it bad. Even worse than Matt. His parents had been making attempts to speak with him, and Kari was enjoying her own life, which made Tai feel unnecessary to her. School was almost over and he was stressing about his grades. His knee hurt him more than he would ever admit, and Matt knew that. Tai had always been the face of determination and courage; he wasn't one to let pain get in the way of his plans. Then he had Mimi.

Matt and Mimi hadn't really had much friend time lately, but that was understandable. They were both busy people. Mimi joined the Prom committee on the basis that she refused to let her best high school moment be dragged down by the likes of unfashionable commoners who knew nothing of party planning and execution. To top off Mimi's list of over activity, she was writing her final essay to get into her number one choice of school.

Matt knew very well that Mimi was clueless to his knowledge of her educational aspirations. But he knew and so did Sora. She'd left her laptop open when they'd walked in one day. The school's website was open and so was Mimi's novel-length essay.

Matt stopped in his room to drop off his notebook and history book then preceded to the last room at the end of the hall. TK wasn't home, mostly likely at Kari's. Both of his parents were still working. The apartment was empty with an exception of him and his best friend. He would have knocked on the door if it hadn't been open. And he would have announced his arrival if he hadn't seen Tai kneeling before his full length mirror with a glistening diamond ring in his hand, reciting the words, "I love you with everything that I am. Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Hello," Mimi said into her cell phone.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey Daddy! How's Rome? Did you get the new contract?"

There was a pause and Mimi waited expectantly.

"Actually," Keisuke grunted; it sounded like he was annoyed with something. "That deal is proving to be a little costly."

"Costly?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about that later. The reason I called was because of graduation. I won't be able to make it but Jakuri is going to record it for me. Also where are you going for college?"

Mimi's mind stuttered to listen to all the things her father was telling her. He wasn't going to see her graduate; he was sending someone to do it for him. He'd never disappointed her before and she was heartbroken. And from the strain in his voice, Mimi didn't think that the newest negotiations were going well.

"Mimi, I'm talking to you. Where are you enrolling in college? Sora has already spoken to me and it's settled. So now I have to figure out your future."

"I-I'm not sure yet."

"Well I think you should figure it out and soon. Look, Mimi, in a few years the company is going to be yours. If you have no aspirations then I suggest you go into business management, finance, or law."

Finance? Law? Business? These were things that had never registered in Mimi's vocabulary, though it made perfect sense. Tachikawa was not only a name, but a brand, a company, and global commodity. Still, it wasn't something Mimi ever considered. She was positive that she was an only child, and being such, it meant responsibility. Before Mimi could really mull over what her father said in depth, he continued speaking.

"I was thinking, how about going overseas? Sora's doing it. Maybe it would be good for you as well. I don't see what harm can come from a little world experience. Besides, it will give you an excellent opportunity to gain many profitable connections. Plus you can put to use all of those languages I paid for you to learn."

"Oh," was all Mimi could say. Her father wanted her to leave her home, her friends, her Tai. He wanted her to make connections. And then he brought up Sora, and her going overseas? When was that decided?

"Mimi, I don't have long for you to figure this out. I need a decision from you within two weeks; otherwise, I'm making it for you."

* * *

"Are you going to tell them?" Jun asked patiently as she sat cross-legged on Izzy's bed. "I mean, if you did that would be major points in your favor."

"It's embarrassing," Izzy said as he changed his shirt.

"Izzy, I know that we're close and all but I don't think I'm ready to see you naked."

Izzy's face flushed a brilliant red as he threw another shirt over him. "Sorry."

"No biggie." Jun let her head rest against her fist and looked at Izzy questioningly. "Iz?"

"Hm?" Izzy mumbled as he threw things around in search of a pair of jeans.

"Do you think it's a good idea that Joe and I are friends?" Jun asked quietly, now entertaining herself by examining her nail bites.

Izzy was bending over when she asked and he had to crane his neck to see over his shoulder. What was he supposed to tell her? There were two sides to this, to him.

One side was Jun's best male companion. He looked out for her as if she were his sister. This part of him was threateningly close to saying, "Yes, he's only going to hurt you again." Whether it was a lie or not, the protective instincts within Izzy were turning him against his best friend.

Then there was the loyal side of Izzy that was completely and fully rooting for Joe and Jun to make complete amends and to be together, like they should be. This part was saying, "It's great that you two are on better terms."

Izzy decided, mostly because both sides of him were at war with each other, that he'd use a mixture of both.

"Look Jay, I think it's good that you two are friends. Just," he sighed because this next part felt like betrayal to Joe, "Just be careful. Don't put it on the line if you aren't ready."

Jun understood that "it" was her heart. She knew that "it" couldn't – wouldn't – be able to take another serious break.

"Thank you," Jun mumbled. She stood up from the bed and slipped on her flats. "I guess I'll be going. I don't want to watch the outcome of this idiocy."

"Alright," Izzy stood up straight and fixed his shirt.

Jun walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you. Really."

Izzy smiled into her hair and nodded, "Anything for you Jay."

Their embrace grew tighter as Jun gave him a tight squeeze. But they were broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door. Without pulling away, Jun and Izzy looked to the left.

Joe stood there, a slight glare in his eyes.

Jun kissed Izzy's cheek and pulled away, "Later boys. Izzy, I'm borrowing your car. Behave."

* * *

Sora sat as stiff as a board as she examined the white envelop in her hands. She'd never in a million years expected to get a letter from this sender. Why now, after all this time, did the woman try to contact her? It didn't settle well with Sora. What did she want?

Mimi walked in with a disgruntled expression. She was sad and a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, stashing the letter behind her.

"I spoke with my father just now. He's…" Mimi's voice cracked and tears welded up in her eyes. "He's not going to be able to come back for Grad. There are some problems with the company right now. He said there's enough for our college funds, but not enough for other things."

"Other things like what?" Sora asked.

"Like Prom."

"Oh."

"You know, maybe I could just go race tonight. A few won't do me any bad," Mimi said innocently.

"No!" Sora snapped. "We agreed! We all agreed after Tai's accident. You can't."

"I need the money!" Mimi barked.

"So do I!" Sora said getting up from the bed. "The world does not revolve around Mimi's money problems!"

"Oh please," Mimi said with a roll of the eyes. "And what, it revolves around Sora's inane ability to drive everyone away and hide things she shouldn't? You know what? You aren't my mother or my father, and I'll do as I damn well please!"

Mimi turned and walked out the door she'd barely come through.

* * *

They sat together in Matt's car on the way to Izzy's apartment. It wasn't a long drive but Matt was very uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting in his seat and trying to keep his mind off the image he had seen only an hour ago.

He'd walked, more like stumbled, away from the sight of Tai proposing to his mirror, also known as, Mimi. There were no words to assess his side of the uncomfortable situation. He hoped and prayed that Tai would not ask Mimi to marry him. Not because he didn't want his friends to be happy, he did, he just knew that Mimi Tachikawa was not one to be tied down by marriage.

She'd, on several occasions, told Matt outright that she was never going to be anyone's property. Heaven help the man who tried to make her just that. That was maybe the problem with Tai. He was irrational, spontaneous, hotheaded, and to top it all off, one of the most jealously driven people Matt had ever met.

"Bro, what the hell is up with you?" Tai demanded. "You've been acting all zombied out since we left the apartment. Is it Sora?"

Matt cleared his throat. Should he tell Tai what he'd seen? Should he tell him what was going on with Sora or, for that matter, Mimi? If Tai didn't know what was going on with everyone else, then Matt wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"It's nothing. Stomach ache."

"I told you not to eat that crap Kari brought over," Tai laughed. "One look at it and I knew… my mother made it."

Matt put a smile on his face and laughed along with Tai. Maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

"Joe, it was nothing," Izzy insisted after Jun left.

"Right," Joe said quietly.

"I'm your best friend! Don't you trust me?"

"Looks like the happy couple is having issues, Matt. What are we going to do with them?"

Joe and Izzy threw Tai death glares and Matt laughed. Izzy sat in his computer chair, Joe sat on the floor and pulled a book out of his bag, Matt and Tai both threw themselves on Izzy's bed and waited.

School had started in September, and they were now in May. There were so many things coming up. Finals, prom, graduation, work, college… all involving decisions. Decisions that would forever changed them from boys to men.

"This is funny," Tai observed as he stared at the date on his phone.

"What is?" Joe asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Matt had stopped scribbling lyrics on his hand and Izzy had stopped typing. They were now all looking at their former leader. Tai was amazed that six years ago they were in another world, that six years ago they because dependent on each other, and that six years ago everything changed.

"We sat here, six years ago," Tai said, trying to disguise the emotion in his voice. "We sat here and we made a girly promise to be friends forever and to meet up right before school started and before it ended."

"Yeah, and?" Matt asked.

Tai smiled. "Look at us. Months ago, we sat here and made a bet, then we fought, we said some fucked up shit. But look at us. This is proof!"

"Proof of what?" Izzy inquired.

"Proof that no matter what happens, this," he pointed at them in turn and then at himself, "can survive anything."

"Tai, while I appreciate the sentiment, knock it off." Joe smirked. "Now let's get the results gentlemen. Matt, you first."

Matt sat up and proudly announced, "Nine."

"That's it?" Joe asked skeptically.

Matt nodded, a little more pacified than he felt, "I do have a girlfriend."

"Fine." Joe looked over to the brunet who was smiling at his friends, "And you Taichi?"

"Six," Taichi said simply.

"Mimi." Izzy snorted.

"She's three through six," Matt joked.

"Yeah Matt, and your girlfriend was one and two," Joe interjected.

Matt shut his mouth and Tai nodded in appreciation toward Joe. The moment passed and now, Izzy felt the scrutiny of his three friends' eyes.

"Oh, my turn?"

They all gave him "duh" looks and Izzy swallowed. He hated this. He could say three. But if he did that they would ask who the third one was. Everyone knew about Kira, there was no denying that. And after the Hakone debacle, everyone knew about Sora. "Three."

"Three!" the trio blurted out at the same time.

Izzy instinctually covered his mouth; he said it and he didn't even mean to. _Fuck!_ He bit down on his knuckles and averted his eyes.

"Kira would be one." Tai pointed out logically.

Joe shuffled uncomfortably. "Do you mind if we not talk about the devil please?"

"Sorry." Tai looked at Matt and sighed, "And we know the other."

"Spill, Izumi." Matt demanded.

Izzy shook his head defiantly. "There's nothing to tell, I meant two. It was an accident."

"Liar," Joe shot.

"Come one, Koushiro." Matt teased.

"STOP IT!" Izzy snapped.

Tai considered Izzy closely. In all the years that he'd known Koushiro Izumi, Tai had never known him to snap like that. There was always some reason he acted and said things.

"What are you hiding?" Tai insisted.

"Nothing. I have absolutely no idea what you people are talking about. From the numbers, it seems like Matt's the winner." Izzy turned away from their suggestive glances and pulled his checkbook toward him. He scribbled out a check and turned back around to hand it to Matt.

"No," Matt said sternly. He got up from the bed and stood in front of Izzy.

"Tell us," Joe added, taking a stance next to Matt.

"Don't bullshit us," Tai hissed.

There was an impending sense of dread in both Tai and Joe. The way they figured it, Izzy could have potentially slept with either one of their girlfriends, ex or not.

"Please," Izzy whispered looking down. "Don't make me."

"Iz, what have you done?"

"I-I…"

"You what?"

"I had sex with Mrs. Hanna!"

"Dude!" Matt exclaimed.

"W-what?" Joe stammered.

"You win," Tai said in a daze.

* * *

Sora stared out the window as she drew her knees to her chest. The letter she'd gotten earlier still sat unopened.

This had to be some joke. There was no way after twelve years that_ that_ woman would be trying to reach her. It was impossible. She'd never once called, never wrote, never came to visit, not even for birthdays or special occasions. So what did she want now with her estranged granddaughter?

Sora's fingers rolled over the name that was printed in the corner of the letter.

_Arisu Takenouchi_

Sora often remembered her mother reminiscing about Haruhiko's mother. From fragments of her memory, Sora knew Arisu to be a hard, cold, manipulative woman who despised Toshiko. She'd tried on many occasions to break up Sora's parents but never succeeded. Finally when Sora was six, her father died. And Arisu came to his funeral.

She'd blamed Toshiko for his passing and called Sora a bastard child. It was wrong and it was hurtful but Sora digressed. She wanted nothing from that woman.

So now to see the letter was addressed to Sora Takenouchi was shocking. Even more so was the fact that it had come to Mimi's address.

With shaky hands, Sora slipped her finger beneath the seal and opened the letter. The paper was folded in thirds. She unraveled it and read the neat handwriting.

_Sora,_

_I understand you've left your mother's home, and good riddance. That woman was vile and I pray to the heavens she hasn't tainted you with her malice. It is fortunate that your father, my handsome son, Haruhiko, is not here to see what has become of his family._

_Despite the differences between your mother and I, it is of great importance that you read this letter in its entirety. _

_A year after your birth, my son and your mother engaged in an altercation. I doubt you'll remember child but my son left your household for a month. In that time, he fouled the family name yet again by disgracefully involving himself with a woman by the name of Setsuko Nanaka. _

_Soon thereafter, my son returned to you and your mother. _

_And a year later, he left this world._

_In the short time that my son was cohabitating with that woman, he conceived a child with her. After careful investigation, the whereabouts of that child have been determined._

_As to whether this is good news to you or not, I am uncertain and to be frank, I haven't a care. I however, found it obligatory on my part to inform you that you have a sibling running about the same city as yourself. _

_Furthermore, from her appearance, it is a fair assumption that she, like you, inherited my son's looks and hair. _

_For the past fifteen years the girl has been living in the foster system. Although now, she is staying with a family by the name of Takanaka, presumably she is a distant relative of theirs._

_As of now, you are the rightful and sole holder of the Takenouchi inheritance. It is your choice whether you'd like to meet with her, but you shall do that on your own terms. _

_With warmest regards,  
Arisu Takenouchi, Grandmother_

_

* * *

_

**I gave a major clue to this in the last chapter. I know one of you has to know who it is! **

**Did you like it? I really hope so. Please be so kind as to leave a review on your way out. It promises a magical response in return!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Love

**I can feel the fires of hell burning already. I just know it's gonna happen...  
Oh... duh, Kira is NOT Sora's sister... I'm sure everyone has already deduced who it is. Just switch the "K" and the "R" in Kira and you have... RIKA!  
Thanks you PY687 for the awesome beta!**

**Review Replies:  
iMidori -** Thank you for following the story. Feel free to keep on reviewing.  
**Michi -** Thanks babe. I'm glad you feel that way. It made me smile. Yes, sadly, after this, there are only two chapters left.  
**Jamy -** I know I suck! lol. If you felt sorry for them last chapter... well, you'll see for yourself. Good luck with all of your decisions! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. I swear if I did I'd turn it into a warped verison of OTH! lol. **

**Please... don't kill me! This one is the LONGEST out of the bunch.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**Love_

* * *

Sora sat quietly on the steps beside the entrance to the school, thinking about the recent developments in her life. She was now a sibling, an elder sister to be exact. She'd just got the letter back accepting her to the school of her dreams. And she'd made up her mind about one very, very crucial decision involving her future, and someone else's.

This was her choice and she'd made it on her own. No one influenced her. No one told her that it was okay or wrong. She sat down for three hours and pondered the pros and cons of this choice. The facts as to what this one decision would mean were written out on a sheet of paper.

All she had to do was wait for him to meet her and she'd say the words that would shatter her heart into oblivion. Sora inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The stinging at the back of them was becoming unbearable and she was willing herself to keep up a brave face.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw Matt's smiling face.

"Sora, babe, I'm really sorry I'm late. Mom made dinner and she wanted to discuss my future. It's getting annoying. I keep finding brochures and packets to school from all over the country. She hides them in the strangest place. I found one in the oven the other day and then another one under Tai's pillow."

Sora smiled and patted the concrete step beside her. "Sit down please."

Matt obliged but surveyed her uncomfortably. "What's up?"

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, okay?" Matt was going to speak when Sora covered his mouth with her hand. "Just listen."

He sighed and nodded.

"So much has been going on lately that I haven't really had a chance to talk to you. I met Rika. I told her that we were sisters. She didn't believe me, not until I showed her a picture of my dad. Rika wanted a lot of answers that I couldn't give. So we've decided to go see my, I mean our, grandmother. I don't really know what the inheritance is, or what exactly the Takenouchi name holds, but I figured Rika deserves some of whatever it is." Matt picked up her hand and smiled at her. She looked down at their clasped hands and shuddered. "Matt, I'm leaving."

"Today? Sora, prom's like in two days."

"No, not today," Sora sighed and fought back her tears. "After graduation, Rika and I are going to live with my grandmother. I'm going to go to school over there."

"So you'll be moving to where… Tokyo?" Matt asked.

Sora shook her head. "I love you Yamato. Please understand that."

Matt jerked her hand, forcing her to look up, bewildered. "What are you trying to say Sora?"

"I called Revolutionary Riot."

"Why would you do that?" he asked darkly.

"Because, you're going to New York. I'm not going to sit around and be the reason you didn't do what you could have."

Matt chose words as opposed to cold silence. "I've already made my decision about New York and I'm not going."

"Please," Sora gasped, biting her lip to stop the sobs from breaking out. "If you really love me, you'll go."

"You can't be serious! It's because I love you that I'm staying. Don't you get that Sora, you are my world!"

"STOP!" Sora shrieked, "Just stop. I'm leaving and I'm not going to leave with baggage. I love you so much that this hurts, but it's because I love you that I'm telling you to go."

His blue eyes burned holes through her. He wanted to scream, to yell at her. To point out that she was absolutely insane. Maybe she was PMSing. The thought seemed reasonable, but he didn't dare voice it. He was just struggling to understand this sudden change in her feelings. There were no signs of her unhappiness. There was no precursor to tell him that she was upset or tired of him. He chose his next words carefully, knowing fully well she'd never say them. "I won't go unless you tell me you don't want me."

Sora broke. She couldn't do it. She never wanted to do it. She had visualized this moment so many times in the last hour. None of those slight visions were right. All of them ended in Matt confidently telling her he'd go with her, or he'd never let her go.

"I…" She shuddered against her own self-sentenced torture. "I…" Her body was racked with dry sobs. "I…" Sora pushed Matt away from her and steadily let her breathing relax. She knew that this was it. She had to suck it up.

One look in the eyes. Four words.

She swallowed her pride, closed off her heart, and looked down at the one boy she truly loved. If there was anything she learned from being with Matt, you never showed your weakness.

"I don't want you."

* * *

Mimi walked into her apartment and the smell of lemon cake hit her. It enveloped her senses and caused a dreamy smile to spread across her face. It was always something that made her feel good. Few people actually knew that. Her father didn't know how to bake, and it was highly doubtful that he was even home. The smile turned into a smirk as she deduced who the baker was and figured it was a peace offering.

"Sora," Mimi called into the apartment.

"Don't you dare come in here or I will personally kick your scrawny ass!" Jun shouted.

Mimi rolled her eyes but stayed in the small hallway. Sora and Jun were mostly likely in the living room but Mimi just wanted to go to her room. She was exhausted. She'd driven to Tokyo and back that day in search of the perfect _affordable_ prom dress. The trip had proven unsuccessful. And what was more, prom was tomorrow. She sulked, even cried, as she clutched her useless credit cards to her chest. She could have easily asked one of her friends for the money, but Mimi had dignity and wouldn't allow herself to do that.

The whole ride home though, her fingers itched to shift the gears and press the clutch, to challenge one overconfident asshole and take his money. It would have been an easy win, especially since she was driving her own car as opposed to her father's Lexis. She tapped her Prada pumps irritably against the wood paneled floor.

"Quit being so impatient!" Sora demanded.

"Then hurry up!" Mimi snapped back.

Sora tucked a stray hair away from her face and straightened the silk drapery of the crimson gown she was wearing. She smiled as best as she could, barely holding herself together after the debacle of the previous day.

Jun fastened the straps to her deep blue stilettos and did a twirl. "How do I look?"

The red head eyed her up and down and gave a nod of approval. "Mimi, you can come in now!"

"It's about damn time," Mimi muttered sourly.

She stepped into her living room, not even looking up. She tossed her purse on the couch and turned to walk into the kitchen to cut herself a slice of the lemon cake with cream cheese frosting. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk, poured herself a glass and drank it down. When she was finished, she placed the glass in the sink and walked out of the room. She picked up the mail and rifled through it, still not looking at her best friends standing in her living room.

"Is she blind?" Jun whispered, dumbstruck.

Sora shrugged. "Uh, Mimi?"

"What?" Mimi asked, taking a seat on the couch and opening a thick envelope with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Mi, babe, look up."

Jun's voice shook Mimi out of her trance and she gasped. "What… huh?"

Sora and Jun shared smiles of satisfaction as they modeled their prom dresses.

"From the private line of Sora Takenouchi, we present the Pretty Pretty Prom Queen collection," Jun announced proudly. She turned in circles so Mimi could examine the tea length midnight blue dress she wore. It was made of taffeta with black tulle peeking out of the A-line skirt. The bodice was tight and a lace detail was threaded into the blue material, wrapping Jun's torso. "What do you think?" Jun asked enthusiastically. "Never mind, wait till the end!"

Mimi nodded as Sora walked out from behind the eldest teen in the room and smiled. She was wearing a floor length red soft jersey gown that flared out slightly behind her. It had a deep v-neck and a scrunched bodice. The waist of this dress was empire and the straps were adorned with jewels that were crisscrossed under her chest and gathered at the back.

Sitting on the loveseat behind both girls was a white and green dress. Sora caught Mimi eyeing it and pointed. "This dress is aptly named 'Queenie.' It's strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, an asymmetrical shirred empire waist with crystal accents, an above-the-knee cut, and flared A-line and tulle petticoat skirt. Just for you, Meems," Sora recited as Mimi stood up stunned.

Mimi was speechless as she walked toward the creation. The dress was white and short. Around the waist was a thick band of light green and over the left side of the band was a collection of sparkling crystals.

"I can't really do much beside the empire waist, so sorry abo-" Sora started.

Mimi interjected. "You made these?" Sora nodded and Jun smiled hugely. "When?"

"I've been busy," Sora said with a little laugh.

Mimi touched the dress and a frown came to her lips.

"You don't like it," Sora whispered.

"Are you kidding? I love this dress," Mimi's voice was full of emotion. "Thank you!"

Their dresses had all been hung in Mimi's large closet. The cake had been consumed and they were now lounging around the living room watching Friends.

"Ohmigosh, that is so us!" Jun laughed.

"Yeah, and you're Phoebe!" Mimi added.

Sora watched her best friends with amusement. She hadn't told either of them what happened with Matt. She knew they'd tell her she was stupid – hell, _she_ knew she was stupid. Still, it was for him that she gave it up. He had so much to look forward to and she never wanted to look at him and see regret in his eyes.

She was the bearer of Love, and if there was one thing she definitely knew about it… love made you do crazy things. And Sora Takenouchi was living, breathing proof of that.

* * *

The limo carrying seven friends joined the cue of similar stretch vehicles. They were all waiting in front of the Venus Fort. The shopping mall had been closed for the night and was to be the site of the year's prom. The lights were dimmed except for the lit pathway leading to the entrance.

"This is amazing," Jun sighed as she pulled her dates, Izzy and Joe, up the walkway.

Sora and Matt walked beside each other, a silence expanding the small gap between them. Matt held out his hand and Sora took it with a grateful smile.

Mimi stared at them uneasily but leaned into Tai when he threw his arm over her shoulder. She was so excited for tonight. It was going to be great. It had already been good; there was no reason for the rest not to go smoothly.

The space was large and the all shop lights were off. The sky painted ceiling glinted with the tiny fiber optic lights weaved across it, giving off the appearance of shooting stars. The eighteenth century European style of the building seemed to emit a charm it never had before. There was an array of twinkling lights and ice sculptures strategically placed around the large space. Flower and the color silver were everywhere. A mall had been transformed into a ballroom.

They all danced, carefree and excited. Mimi spun Matt around like a ballerina; he had to duck under her arm to avoid getting hit with it. Jun had her hands on Izzy's hips and Sora was standing in front of him; they were trying to teach him how to dance. Joe had walked off to retrieve drinks.

Tai stared at them all… This wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it might be.

"Tai, get your ass over here!" Jun commanded.

He stood up from their table and sauntered over to them, a devilish look in his eyes and he slipped his arms around Mimi's waist and pulled her away from Matt. His blond friend merely smiled before ripping Jun away from Izzy's hips.

"This is the best night of my life!" Mimi whispered as she kissed Tai's cheek.

* * *

Mimi pulled Tai away from everyone and out the balcony doors. They stood staring up at the dim stars. The lights of Odaiba reflected off of her eyes. Tai felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled heartily at him. She'd made her decision. Despite what her father said, forgetting about the acceptance letter… she knew where she wanted to be.

"Mimi, they're about to announce the winners," Tai reminded. "What's this all about? Come on, let's go get your crown. This can wait till later."

"It won't take long, I promise."

Tai stared down at his amazing girlfriend. He took in every aspect of her beauty, from her long legs to her soft brown hair. The delicate white dress with the splash of green color around her rib cage fit her perfectly. Tai could stare at her forever and never get tired of her.

Tai adored Mimi. He cared about her life and her happiness more than his own. He had only ever wanted what was best for her. And because of that, he made a decision too. The smile on her face brought one to his as well. "So tell me then."

"Okay, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna stay here and go to Tokyo U with you."

Tai stared at her happy expression. She was positively beaming. It was that bright smile that broke his heart.

"No."

Mimi laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly. "I'm serious. I got accepted; plus it's saving my dad money." She stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around his tuxedo-clad body. "We should just move in together, it might be easier. I mean, you're always at my place anyway. I doubt that will change very much."

Tai listened to her ramble on and it was like scissors snipping his heart into tiny pieces. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to form the words he'd never thought he'd ever say… at least not to her. Firmly, or as firm as he could manage, he repeated, "I said no!"

Mimi stepped back and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tai lied and turned his face away from her. "Why does something always have to be wrong? Look Mimi, things just aren't…" He shook his head and put some distance between them. He was resorting to anger; maybe that way she'd believe it. "They just aren't the way they used to be. I mean, we gotta grow up sometimes."

Mimi didn't understand. This had to be some fucked up joke, one that she wasn't finding funny in the least. Why was he acting this way? This would mean that they'd still be together. Did Tai not realize she was giving up everything to be with him? She'd never told him about her father's demands for college, so maybe he didn't know. But that wasn't the point: the point was Mimi didn't know what he was saying.

"I don't understand…" Mimi said weakly. Her heart started pounding loudly, thumping against her chest that felt too tight. The simple white tulle dress was suddenly stifling. The chill of the night air didn't even register on her flesh, all she felt was clammy heat. It was like her mind and body had understood before her heart could catch up. And then it hit her. She couldn't breathe, her vision clouded and she bit her lip in hopes of not letting him see her break down.

Tai, seeing tears of understanding well up in Mimi's eyes, held back his own. A lump rose in his throat and made speaking difficult but he tried his best to cover it up. He let harshness drip from every word. "I won't have much time when I start school. And neither will you. It will be like," he paused, knowing that these next words would hurt her and be the kill strike, "it will be like being with Sora all over again. All we'll do is fight because we never see each other and we'll argue about little things. I don't want to go through that again Mimi."

"Stop!" Mimi demanded, not looking at him. Her pale hands gripped the railing and she tried to force her lungs to work. "Please," she sobbed, "stop."

Tai wanted so much to reach out and hold her. To tell her that he didn't mean a single word, but for her benefit he didn't. He held his tongue and turned toward the doors. "Mimi," he said softly. "Come get your crown."

She struggled to compose herself but stood up to her full height. She walked past Tai, with nothing but contempt burning in the depths of her caramel orbs. She stopped, her feet in front of him, and slightly turned her head. The words she spoke stung him and Tai clutched his chest as if the pain was enough to impale him.

"I hope you know that after today… you are nothing to me. It wasn't love Tai, it was lust."

* * *

Mimi walked back into the ballroom with a fake smile plastered on her face. It was flawless though; only if you stared deep into her eyes could you see the pain. She stepped close to Jun and laid her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Jun found Mimi's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Are you ready?" Jun asked, excitement charging her voice as the Junior Class President took the stage.

Mimi nodded. Jun picked up her face and examined her makeup and hair. The smile Jun was wearing fell. "What's wrong?"

"It was the cold," Mimi lied.

"Hey everyone, I hope you've all had a wonderful night. Now, this is my pleasure to announce to you the 2009 Prom Queen and King."

Sora appeared at Mimi's other side and squeezed her hand. Mimi tried to keep the smile up; she figured if she won, she could shed a few of the stifled tears, and no one would question it. Tai's words repeated themselves in her mind and she pushed them away, trying to ignore any thought of him.

"Meems!"

She turned around to find Joe and Izzy; they gave her the thumbs-up and she smiled at them. Matt also stood there beside Tai, but he was whispering something in Tai's ear. Slowly Mimi moved her gaze to her brunet _ex-boyfriend_. The thought caused a pang of sadness in the pit of her stomach. His chocolate eyes bore into her as she struggled to pry hers away from him.

"Okay, here we go. Is everyone ready?" The mix of seniors and juniors cheered loudly. "Alright, and your 2009 Prom King is…" There was a pause for dramatic effect. A silence fell over the students and then the name was announced. "TAICHI KAMIYA!"

Eruptions of congratulations and "Go Tai!" echoed around the ballroom-like space as Tai walked toward the stage. To those watching, it seemed like he was just walking slowly to prolong the moment, but for Tai, it was like a death march. He knew that because he won, he'd have to dance with her. And after what just happened holding her in his arms, even being near her, was causing his entire body to ache.

When he finally climbed the stairs, a silver crown was placed on his head and a black robe was thrown over his shoulders. His eyes probed the crown until he found her staring up at him. No longer was there that hate burning in her eyes; there was sadness, pain, and another emotion, one that Tai could only place as fear.

"Quiet down please. I now have the honor of introducing you to this year's Prom Queen. That lucky lady is…"

This time the silence dragged on longer.

Mimi shook her head and turned away. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "This is what you've been waiting your entire life for. Meems, you were born to be the Prom Queen!"

"MIMI TACHIKAWA!"

"Tai broke up with me," Mimi mumbled.

Saying it aloud was worse than thinking it. She started crying and her words fell on deaf ears. No one had heard her. The crowd was screaming and cheering, slowly pushing her toward the stage. She found that for once in her life, her stilettos were uncomfortable; she couldn't walk in them. She wobbled up the steps, nearly tripping on the last one.

Tai caught her before she fell and pulled her close to him. Not wanting to cause a scene, she offered a thankful smile to him and slipped away. An ornate silver crown, smaller than Tai's and more feminine, was placed on her head. The black and silver cloak was thrown over her shoulders and fastened in the front. It fell to the ground, pooling at her feet. She kept a phony smile on her lips and waved with false happiness.

"If everyone will please clear a space, it's time for the King and Queen's first dance."

Mimi's stomach dropped. She'd completely forgotten about this part. Tai offered her his hand and she took it ever so lightly, trying to avoid contact with him. Together they walked down the steps and into the middle of the dance floor. A slow melody filled the room as Tai caught a firmer grip on her hand and pulled her close to him. He wrapped as arm around her waist and placed his hand on the small of her back. She rested her hand on his shoulder and looked away. He straightened his shoulders and she winced as a memory flashed in her head.

_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again_

They'd been fifteen years old; Tai was worried about taking Sora to Homecoming and not begin able to dance. He sought Mimi's help and she willingly agreed. She'd made sure he knew enough to get him by. When she thought she was done, he asked her to teach him how to waltz. It took a few days, but at last, he mastered it.

Mimi could see it, just looking in his eyes; he was remembering the same thing.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

She recited the steps in her head, clinging onto them, instead of Tai. _One, two, three. One, two, three._ She was startled when he deviated from her counts and spun her out. She twirled and came back to him; this time though he pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

People awed as they watched on, thinking them a fairytale couple, prom royalty gazing into each other's eyes and holding one another so closely. They seemed perfect.

But the observant eyes of their friends caught the stiffness in Tai's actions, the pained and angered glint in Mimi's eyes, and the general discomfort between the two. Sora stole a glance at Matt and he glared at her. She hadn't noticed Jun walk off to stand with Joe and Izzy, leaving her alone with Matt.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked timidly.

He shrugged and pulled her onto the dance floor. Their bodies met and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for still taking me to prom."

"It was too late to find another date. Besides, I already had picked the red flowers and vest. I wasn't going to not use them."

Sora grimaced at his attitude. He was acting like he didn't care. But he didn't understand so she couldn't blame him for being so uncaring. She tried to relish in the feeling of him, in the manly scent that would always bring her comfort. But it was his next icy words that shot her through the heart.

"Oh, by the way, Tai just broke up with Mimi."

_You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need_

Even in her high heels, she didn't match his height. Their close proximity forced Mimi to lay her head on his chest. The steady thud of his heart made her laugh bitterly. It was still beating, proof that he actually had a heart, a physical one anyway.

The words to the song were like jests pointed straight at her. Whoever chose this damn song was going to be strangled to death.

Just being like this with Tai was work. Her legs were ready to run from him, from everything. She was done. There was nothing she could do. Tai broke up with her. But the asshole was grinning smugly. Telling the world that he was a King and he had a beautiful queen. Mimi wanted to slap him. She wanted to beat him. She wanted to run him over and watch as he bled to death. But most of all, as she watched the lights reflect off of his eye, she wanted to kiss him.

She felt him bend slightly so that they were almost at eye level. He kissed her shoulder first, then her neck and up to her jaw line.

Why was he doing this? Why did he choose to rip her heart out and stomp on it? Then the question popped into her head, the one that probably was the most important: why was she letting him?

Tai relished in the moment. The silkiness of her skin under his lips, the sweet aroma that was Mimi, there was so many things about her that were making this hard. A growl caused him to look up as Sora and Matt both stared at them. Sora's eyes blazing and Matt's looking sorrowful.

He placed a light kiss on the curve between her neck and shoulder then whispered, "I love you, Mimi."

Whether she heard it, he never knew… Everything felt like a blur after that. She wasn't in his arms anymore. He was sitting on the steps, his head in Sora's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. He cried, sobbing like a baby. Mimi didn't understand, and he would never tell her.

* * *

_That Morning..._

"What do you want Dad?" Tai asked heatedly as walked into his father's office. "I have things to do. So, mind telling me what the hell I am even- Mr. Tachikawa! Uh, hello sir. How are you?"

Keisuke Tachikawa sat opposite of Susumu Kamiya. Both men regarded the eighteen-year-old whom they both had ties to with appraising eyes.

"I'm doing very well Taichi. And yourself?"

Tai straightened his posture, tying to demonstrate an impressive appearance. "I've been fine sir. Thank you for asking. Does Mimi know you're here?"

"No, actually, she doesn't. That aside, I'm only here for a quick visit with your father. Truthfully, this meeting is about her, as well as you."

Tai stared at the two men curiously; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he was worried.

"Sit down," Mr. Kamiya said sternly. When Tai made no movements, his father nodded toward a chair and commanded, "Now!"

Tai walked across the wide office and sat down in chair beside Mr. Tachikawa.

"If I may," Tai started, using his best manners in front of his girlfriend's father, "what is this about exactly, beside Mimi and me?"

"This is _only_ about you and Mimi, Tai." Mr. Tachikawa crossed his legs and lounged back into the leather armchair. His hands griped the armrest and he looked pensive. "I love my daughter, and she loves you. I can only assume the feeling is reciprocated."

Tai gulped and nodded.

"Taichi," Susumu addressed his son. "I understand you got into Tokyo University, I'm proud of you. What do you plan to do there?"

"Soccer," Tai muttered.

"Son, did you know that when Mimi turns twenty-five she will taking over Tachikawa Corp?" his father asked him.

Tai shook his head. He didn't know that. Of course he knew about the company, it was the reason Mimi never saw her father. But he never really thought about that company one day being hers.

Keisuke registered the look of genuine shock on Tai's face and smiled kindly. "Mimi sees it as a burden. I've sheltered that girl for far too long. It's time that my little princess grew up. Tai, I hope you understand that should this relationship with my daughter go any further there are some things that need to change," Keisuke said.

"I don't understand," Tai admitted.

"I want her to study abroad, to make connections. I have quite a few profitable investments in America," Keisuke added. "I feel very strongly about her going there. I have a bad feeling that she will turn bitter like Satoe if she's forced to stay in Japan."

Tai was suddenly in his own world. He vividly remembered Mimi's second telling of the fallout with her mother; the first one he'd been comatose. Mimi said almost what Keisuke had, Satoe was bitter about having to stay home and raise her daughter while her husband gallivanted around the world.

"Taichi, I was informed by a reliable source that you purchased a rather expensive 18-carat diamond ring from Tiffany's," Susumu spoke directly to his son.

Tai gasped. No one knew about that ring. He even had someone else go buy it so that word wouldn't get out. Then he remembered, he'd used his personal bank account to pay for it, so of course his father would find out. He wanted to kick himself for being so neglectful. He should have transferred the funds slowly to someone else… but buying that ring was a split second decision. It was currently in his jacket pocket. He fingered the small box, not wanting them to know he had it.

He was going to ask Mimi, in front of everyone, just after she would undoubtedly be named Queen.

"Tai, I spoke with Mimi this morning. She told me she wanted to stay here and study in Japan, with you," Keisuke said, his tone suddenly changing from kind to severe. "She is only eighteen. She doesn't even know what she really wants."

"What does that have to do with me?" Tai asked, a sickening feeling consuming him.

"We," Susumu started, "feel that it would be better for the both of you if you took some time off from each other. You are our children and we only ever want you to be happy but… marriage? Taichi, are you insane?"

"There are many things Mimi has to learn before she can live up to what is expected of her. I need your help to make that happen," Keisuke told Tai. "It hurts to admit this, but I am not the most influential person in my daughter's life: you are. Years from now, this idea of an engagement can be entertained, but for now," Keisuke sighed, "as her father, I'm putting my foot down. I will not approve of this."

Susumu stood up and walked around his desk. He placed a hand on Tai's stiff shoulder and sighed, "Taichi, if you love this girl, you'll think about her future too."

What had started as the best day of Tai's life, ended up turning into his worst.

* * *

**Song Used: _Everything_ by Lifehouse**

**This chapter... I all but cried writing it. I'm so sorry. :*(**

**Anywho, please stay with me, we're not done yet! There are two more chapters.**

**Please review, they make me feel really good!**

**Next chapter is... Graduation.**


	25. Graduation

**Hey! Here's the second to the last chapter. Explanatory crap is at the bottom._

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 24  
**__Graduation_

* * *

Sora walked around her room, grabbing last minute things and stuffing them into the clutch purse she was holding. "Mimi, you almost ready?"

A muffled sound came from the bathroom but Sora chose not to pursue it. She knew Mimi was crying. She'd done that a lot the last two weeks. But who could blame her? Sora had cried too, just when she was by herself, in her car, taking a walk, or in the shower with music blasting loudly in the background.

Mimi stared at her reflection with disgust. She was crying over a guy, again. That was the thing though; he wasn't just any guy, he was _the_ guy. Tai was the only person she'd ever given her heart to completely, and he'd torn it into little pieces, stomped on it, then set it on fire.

She straightened her black cap, making sure to add an extra bobby pin to keep it in place. She shoved a few more pins in her purse, just in case any of the girls, or even the guys, needed them. Her black gown hung open, allowing her to examine the pale green pencil dress she was wearing.

Cursing at her red and puffy eyes, she immediately went to work fixing her makeup.

Sora walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She'd have to wait for Mimi and they'd probably get there just when the ceremony was about to start. Still, she was thankful for the delay. It gave her a chance to calm her nerves. Why she had ever let Mimi talk her into speaking at graduation was beyond her. Her prepared speech was clutched in her hand and she tried to breathe through the minor anxiety attack she was experiencing.

She neglected to hear the doorbell ring several times before whoever was standing behind it knocked rather loudly.

"Coming!" Sora shouted as she shook out of her reverie. She opened the door to find a tall, thin man standing before her. He smiled uneasily. She smiled back, a little unsure. "Can I help you?"

"Takenouchi-san, correct? My name is Jeremy Mitchell, I'm Tachikawa-sama's assistant," the man introduced himself in nearly perfect Japanese.

She took in his appearance. He was not majorly built, but he was tall and his body looked decent. He had sandy brown hair and kind green eyes. He looked uncomfortable and a little out of place, but he was wearing a nice suit, either Dolce or Armani; Keisuke sure was paying this one good. Sora smiled lightly, and she could detect just the small hints of an accent lingering in his vowels. She just couldn't place her finger on which one it was exactly though. "Yeah, I'm sorry and actually it's Sora. Nice to meet you, Jeremy- uh, _san_," Sora shrugged, as she hadn't used honorifics in, like, forever. "What can I do for you today?"

"Tachikawa-sama asked that I – well, this is a bit embarrassing, but he would like for me to-"

"No need for the formalities, drop the honorifics. Mimi and I won't bite. Loosen up Jeremy. Let me guess, Keisuke wants you to record every step his Princess takes today?" Sora asked a bit amused.

Jeremy nodded. "As well as yours."Sora grimaced, "What, why? Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that. We're just waiting for Mimi and we'll be on our way."

"I'm so sorry Sora, let's go. We're late!" Mimi yelled as she stumbled down the hallway, trying to strap her heels in place at the same time. She nearly fell twice but managed to find her footing both times. "Hello, hottie! Who's he?"

"The recorder guy," Sora said dully.

"Tachikawa-san, my name is Jeremy Mitchell, and it's a pleasure to meet you-"

Mimi bit her lip and looked at Sora. "American, but annoying; where does Daddy find these people?"

* * *

Jun stood near the front of one of the two lines. She was fidgeting and desperately trying to calm her nerves. Her fingers were gripping her gown firmly and she was taking sharp, rapid breaths. A cool hand covered hers and she stared up at Izzy gratefully.

"You'll be fine," Izzy reassured.

Jun nodded and took one final breath as a flourish of horns signaled the beginning of "Pomp and Circumstance."

"Are you ready for this?" Tai asked, a renewed excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Matt threw him an exasperated glare and then cracked into a tired smile. "Does it matter?"

"No," Joe added. He looked around, frightened for a second, and stole worried glances across the gymnasium where Jun and Izzy were scanning the room as well. "They're not here yet!"

"They will be," Matt muttered, "eventually."

The sound of the bands' playing grew louder.

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Hanna shouted excitedly. "This is it, here we go!"

She signaled to Izzy and he walked across the gym, a steady line of people behind him. When he reached Joe, the two high-fived each other and started walking side-by-side. Jun pounded her fist against Matt's and they followed out the gym.

Family and friends had gathered in the bleachers, those on the left side trying to avoid the setting sun. The spectators stood as the students began their descent upon the large football/soccer stadium. The two lines split, each walking up the field on the sidelines. Parents called out their children's names; pictures were snapped; videos were recorded; and a girl named Megumi Inowa tripped and fell, face first into the Astroturf.

The students had already taken their seats and the song was nearly over. Principal Hida took the stage just as Izzy, Joe, Jun, Matt, and Tai took seats on the stage behind him.

Pomp and Circumstance started playing again, this time a little more uppity, happier. At the end of the red carpet Mimi and Sora walked down the long aisle, holding hands and waving at everyone.

The girls got to the stage and split up, each going up a different set of stairs.

"Thank you for joining us, girls," Principal Hida said amusedly. They curtsied and took their seats. The principal gave a long, heartfelt speech before announcing the first speaker of the night, the Senior Class President.

Mimi's legs wobbled dangerously as she took up her position behind the podium. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Before I start, I'd like to just extend an apology for any moments where I start crying," she laughed lightly, as did the crowd. "Oh and one more thing," she turned her head to look at her friends and sang a song that they all knew well. _"So no one told you life was gonna be this way…"_ They exchanged knowing smiles and clapped four times in unison with her. Mimi giggled, and then turned to address the audience and read her speech.

"_I stand before you, seeing all the faces I've grown so familiar with. Even if for a minute we shared one word, one hope, one dream… we shared something. We may not have been friends, we may not have ever carried on a conversation, but we could all bond on one common factor… we couldn't wait to get the hell out of here._

_Four years ago, I entered the gates of Odaiba High School. I was terrified beyond belief, but I had a support system that bypassed any other. I had five amazing friends whom I could rely on through thick and thin. And I did. They were my shoulders to cry on, my clowns to laugh at, and... the light when I was in the dark. I've been fortunate enough to add a few more people to my cherished family. Despite everything we've been through, I don't regret any of it. Because, really, I am who am because of what I've done and who I've had the pleasure of meeting. Sor, Mattie, Jay, Iz, Joe, Teeks, Kari and Tai… thank you, you are my family. I did this to make you proud, like you've all made me._

_I should probably thank the teachers as well, especially Mrs. Shimiya. You may have very well been the deciding factor in my academic career. You believed in me, and it was your encouragement that pushed me in the right direction. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much._

_To my father, who unfortunately couldn't make it this evening… Daddy, there's never been a happier moment in my life when I wish I could've spent it with you, but I understand how things go, and I look forward to one day filling the large shoes you leave behind._

_If someone asked you what the hardest part of your senior year was you might answer - the tests, finals, or the first day. But if your best friend asked you that same question, the answer might be different. It might be missing that one party, not seeing that dramatic breakup in the quad, falling down the stairs, or, in my case, running out of the girls' locker room without any pants on._

_But… if you really were to ask me, I'd say the hardest part was letting go._

_After today, there's a whole world waiting out there. And it's in this huge world that we will define who we are and what we stand for. It's up to us to decide whether we are going to blend in the billions of people or whether we are going to shine and prove to everyone that we make a difference._

_We're not little kids anymore, and today, each of us is letting go of our safety nets. This is it. We've come this far, and there's no turning back. The world is always looking for something to talk about. _

_Why not give it to them?_

_These were some of the craziest, hectic, and most wonderful days of my life… and personally, I'd never change one thing about it. I sincerely hope that all you feel the same._

_I leave you with these parting words… Life is short. Break the rules. Forgive quickly. Kiss passionately. Love truly. Laugh constantly. And never stop smiling, no matter how strange life is. Life is not always the party we expected it to be, but as long as we are here, we should smile and be grateful._

_So to the graduates of Odaiba's 2009 Senior Class… goodbye, good luck, and thank you."_

Cheers erupted as Mimi dapped at her teary eyes. The principal came to the mike. "It is an honor to introduce this next student. He has proven that no matter what curve balls may be thrown at you, you can always succeed. Please join me in welcoming our Valedictorian, Koushiro Izumi."

Izzy cleared his throat and, with a smile in her direction, repeated Mimi's early action. _"Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA…"_ She giggled and her eyes flashed with appreciation. He nodded back at her, as if to say, "anything for you," then proceeded on with his speech.

"_Tonight marks the end of an era. Years of books, plays, dances and sports have all led to this gratifying moment. As we, the graduating class of 2009, sit here watching the last of our high school careers fade into twilight, and nervously await what new adventure tomorrow will bring, it is important that we share a moment to reflect and appreciate the enormity of our fine accomplishment, for tonight's graduation marks not only our passage from the halls of Odaiba High School, but is also a declaration of our commitment and effort._

_Tonight we sit here as proof of hope for the future. We are the businessmen, the teachers, and the parents of tomorrow. By our own dedication to our success in high school, we have qualified us to lead the future; tonight we rise above and shed those labels. For tonight's graduation is the culmination of our commitment, from efforts stemming back to that first day of kindergarten to now, as we await the satisfaction of diplomas in our hands. While at times it may have been easy to be drawn into the negative aspects of school, we have chosen to pursue and to accomplish. Worthy of pride, this is why I congratulate you._

_I must stop for a second and thank my parents, Masami and Yoshie Izumi; though you never had to, you loved me and believed in everything I did. You've never held me back and for that I am forever grateful._

_With the support of our parents, our teachers, and our friends, we made it to this day, and to the beginning of a new stage of our lives. Where we go from here and what new frontiers we are meant to discover remain unseen, but as we step out those doors tonight and stare into the first lights of what is to come and what is to be, always remember tonight's victory. For no matter what tomorrow brings, be it the simplest path or a road wrought with twists and turns, tonight we share an achievement. Class of 2009, congratulations. Always take with you the memories, the knowledge, and the self-satisfaction of a job well done."_

His speech was short but concise and full of things that only Izzy could pull off saying. He smiled at the applause he received and was about to turn away from the microphone when he stopped to looked out. "I just have to say, for old times' sake, that this experience has been… PRODIGIOUS!"

The crowd stared at him strangely while a few people laughed, having gotten the meaning of his joke. They were, however, ever few.

"Now, at this point we would have our Salutatorian come up here and speak, but this year we have two. These two students managed to remain neck and neck with one another for years. And, as of their last posted grade, they each had a grade point average of 4.55. So it is with great satisfaction that I introduce Jun Motomiya and Joe Kido."

They exchanged a quick look trying to decide who would speak first. Joe held out his hand and Jun stood. She adjusted the microphone to accommodate her height. _"It's like you're always stuck in second gear…" _She winked and smiled toothily at her friends.

"_I entered my academic career with high expectations and goals that my parents set for me. For as long as I could remember, my father has wanted me to be a surgeon, the chief of staff at hospital, and the woman who would cure cancer. There was apparently no hope in my brother, so I tried very hard to live up to what he wanted me to do. Papa, I know that I'm not the perfect daughter, but I always try to make you happy. You and Mom, and Dais, you've always encouraged and supported me, even when I didn't deserve it. So this, this tie for number two… it's for you, Papa. Because you've never let me down._

_When I first started high school, three things came to mind: prom, love, and graduation. I always imagined it to be spectacular. Full of good friends and some of the best times and memories of my life. My high school life has been exactly that and more._

_Three years ago, I moved here and had no friends. I was the loudmouthed, overdramatic girl everyone was a bit unsure of, except for Mimi. She extended a warm hand and a diet Coke to the girl who was sitting alone on the bleachers. She brought me into a world where friendship was everything, and loyalty had a true meaning. She's been my confidant and one of the best friends I could ever ask for. __Still my life wasn't the squeaky clean version I'd imagined. I got a lot more out of it._

_As many of you probably know, something absolutely shattering happened to me this year. I was hurt by someone I thought I could love for the rest of my life. Though I was heartbroken, I learned something important and something many of us will hear at least one in a lifetime: lovers come and go, but friends are for life. _

_This saying is so true. Though I was hurt by someone I loved, my friends were with me the entire time. They never left my side and made sure, no matter what, that I wasn't alone, no matter how much I felt like I was. My best friends are my rock, the ones who kept me secure and strong; without them, life is boring and dull; and not only that, they've helped me get through what was, to me, the hardest time of my life; and for that, I'm always grateful. Love you babes!_

_So with that, I want to say, hang on to the memories high school has given you: the good, the bad, and the ugly. Never give up, and always, _always_ be there for your friends and let them know you love them. Thanks everyone!"_

There was applause for the maroon-haired graduate as she nodded her head and turned back to her seat. Jun hugged Joe as he stepped to the podium; his legs were bent and slightly shaking. "Uh, in hopes of not ruining anyone's hearing, I won't be singing this… _When it hasn't been your day, week, or month, or even your year…_" Joe continued.

"_From the day we arrived, there were expectations. Goals that undoubtedly defined who we'd be in life. Some of us even went as far as to construct five-year plans; then again, that could have just been me. But if there's something we all did, it's that, just by sitting here, we've broken the mold. We've proved that we were worthy of admiration and success. I hope you are all as happy as I am this moment._

_I started my academic life with one word in mind: success. Failure was never an option. I was the third son of a well-known family and I always strived to prove myself. This long journey called high school has taught me many things, but above all, it's taught me this… that I am who I am. That I was born Joe Kido, and I will die Joe Kido. That I'm not my brothers, I'm not the captain of the soccer team, I'm not a rock star, and I'm not a genius. That I'm me, aspiring doctor and dedicated student._

_We've all made our fair share of mistakes – heaven knows _I_ have – but I've never let that stop me. I kept my vision clear, my nose in my books, and my aspirations out of the clouds. Is there a crime in that? I think not. If it was, how many of us would actually be sitting here, ready to ascend to our next level? _

_Really, if you think about this, graduation is just ascension to a higher plateau. This may be a mere step for some, but for others, this is a giant leap; a leap of faith and a show of trust in ourselves. Sure, we can always plan for tomorrow, but even the best-laid plans deviate. _

_There's no point in looking forward to tomorrow if we don't stop and appreciate today, for today is yesterday's tomorrow. There will never be another day like today; there will never be another first day of senior year. So it's these memories that we have to hold, and I beg you, hold onto them for dear life, and learn from them. Learn to be happy, learn to forgive, and most of all, learn to love and cherish everything you've been given. _

_Mom, you are my idol; I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me. Dad, I know I'm not the prodigy you wanted, but all I can do is try, and you've never told me I couldn't. To my brothers, thanks for punking me for the past eighteen years; it was motivation that I never really wanted. To my fellow graduates, can you believe we've come this far? To the six people sitting up here, and to the two people out there in the audience, look how much has changed in the last ten months… It's remarkable. We all have something to give and something to gain; let's just hope that it comes in equal measure. So thank you all, and congratulations, graduates."_

Joe stumbled backwards and walked into the principal. There was laughter lacing his well-deserved applause. Principal Hida caught his shoulders and sent him to his seat. Joe bowed in apology and blushing profusely sitting down next to Sora. She laughed and set her head on his shoulder. "You did awesome!"

"You're next," Joe whispered back.

"Now, I'd like to welcome our first class speaker, Sora Takenouchi."

Sora inhaled deeply and silently curse Mimi for, one, making her late, and two, making her read this speech to begin with. "I'm taking Joe's cue here because I'm no singer either… _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall…"_

"_We are all gathered here today to celebrate one of the most significant days in our lives. Today is both exciting and frightening. Why frightening, you may ask. Well, it seems like it was just yesterday that we took our first baby steps, learned our first word, memorized the whole alphabet, and learned that every small situation could be resolved by simply crying or by our mother's gentle kiss. It feels like yesterday was our first birthday party, first trip to the dentist, and first day of grade one. Yet that is all now in the past._

_The future is certainly unpredictable, and wherever we will be twenty years from now, I'm sure nobody knows. But high school has proved the uniqueness of every individual sitting here. Therefore, I have no doubts that these remarkable students will be victorious in the years to come. _

_For the graduates who already have their minds set on that career dream and are only anxious to get out of here and into a university or college, I wish you a joyful journey!_

_For those who are still deciding, keep at it. The day will come when you've made up your mind. And till then, I wish you guys luck and I hope that your dreams will unquestionably be granted. So let it be a lesson not to give up. Failure is definitely not an option after high school. _

_As for me, time can only tell where I'll be. Hopefully somewhere with less drama and a place in which all my friends will be near. Because the place I call __home__ wouldn't feel right without them. So, I'd like to say that I'm glad we got to spend tonight in the same shoes; or to be precise, same outfits. And I will be forevermore saddened that tonight will be the last night we have to wear these silly garments. Do you not agree?_

_Well, former students, this night is the end of our journey, because those long twelve years of hard work and stress are finally over. Congratulations to us; we have succeeded."_

Students clapped as the principal announced, "Now, please welcome Yamato Ishida."

Matt grabbed Sora's hand and kissed her knuckles before walking past her. _"I'll be there for you, like I've been there before…"_ Matt sang softly and the girls in attendance screamed and swooned. He shook his head and smirked. "I don't really have a speech written; I just jotted down some points, so I'll work from there." He stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and started.

"_It takes a lot of guts to stand up and speak in front of many people. I learned that in a more informal way, when I was stuck in a room with dimmed lights and people that smelled as if they hadn't taken a shower in days. This is different, though, it smells much fresher here. Um, I'm guessing that that's probably because the field was just watered…_

_Anyway, the point is I remember that my palms were extremely sweaty, kind of like right now, and I can still remember that overwhelming feeling as I looked down at everyone. It was undoubtedly hard, but not nearly as hard as this. This is entirely different._

_I'm guessing that most of the graduates here have dreamed of this day for a really long time. Perhaps not as long as their proud parents or my parents who are probably both shocked that I've actually made this day possible for them… You've all most likely been preparing the perfect speech, or planning what your hair would look like for this big event. Yes, it's roughly every child's dream to graduate high school and be considered an adult. Needless to say, some dreamt of today more than others, and knew that it was possible to greet more than others. To each and every one of you, congratulations. Your struggles are over and you've all managed to come out as winners, so be proud._

_High school has taught us to strive for perfection. If you ever fell down, there were a number of ways to get back up. The challenge became finding the best way. But then again, what is high school without a challenge?_

_I've learned that it is a miniature version of the real world in __adult life__. There will always be action, there will always be feuds, and there will always be my personal __favorite__, drama. And with that comes reality._

_Reality is nothing like those childish games we play where you jotted down the name of people you'd marry, how many children you'd have, or what your job was going to be. Reality means that you have to work for it. Whatever the end results may be for each of you, be prepared to soar through the tough obstacles with flying colors. And although preparation took a while, just by sitting here in these black, green, and silver-__colored__ gowns, sashes, and cords proves that education has taught you how to prepare for the future. _

_The future is yours to decide… so decide it well."_

"Thank you very much Mr. Ishida. For our final speaker of the night, Mr. Taichi Kamiya." Principal Hida motioned for the brunet teen to stand.

He stood and gave Matt a hearty "man-hug." Tai adjusted the two silver cords around his neck and smiled his signature grin. He scratched the back of his head and tried to smooth down his wild hair.

"Hey, everyone… I got a trim," Tai joked. "Oh, and here's the end of our song." He tried to be happy and funny because he felt so utterly out of place. _"I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too!"_ He laughed deeply and grunted to clear his throat.

"_To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing up here. I'm not one of the top five students like Izzy, Joe, or Jun. I don't get excellent grades and play sports at the same time like Sora. And I'm not terribly motivated like Matt or Mimi. Seriously, out of all the people sitting up here, I believe I had the least academic ambitions. I tried to do my work, I tried to get the grades, but I always fell short. I wasn't the one to make my parents proud; they had my sister for that. But I did have people I could depend on._

_And I think they're what made this year livable. From the stupid stunts we pulled, like getting into car crashes, to being kicked out of math by Mr. Innota because we were playing a game of indoor soccer. _

_If this year taught me anything… it's that life is too short. I died, and look at me now. I'm standing here, telling you all that we shouldn't hold on to grudges, we shouldn't take things for granted, and we shouldn't regret anything. Because every single thing we've done this year, good or bad, was for a reason. Regardless of whether some of us believe that or not._

_Look around, people; look closely at the people sitting around you… However much you might hate for this to be true, this may be the last time you ever see their faces again, so lock the memory of them in your mind and keep it with you. Keep it to remind yourself that you went to Odaiba High School; that you suffered alongside them through the exams, the mystery meat at lunch, the God-awful uniforms, and the days when you relished in the thought of meeting up with your friends during break._

_Mom… Dad… you raised me and sent me to camp when I was younger, so I guess a thanks is in order. Kari, you are responsible for a lot of the crap that happened to me this year – so are you, TK – but I love both of you monsters. Jun, Joe, and Izzy, I think I graduated because of you three, though I never want to go through another one of Joe's cram sessions. Sora, you're my best friend. You and I go way back, and I don't think I could have asked for a more understanding friend. Matt, we hated each other when we first met, but bro, check us out now… both of us graduating." _

They all laughed at Tai's words. Mimi nervously adjusted herself in her seat and kept her gaze to the ground; she didn't think he would even acknowledge her in his speech, even though she kept him in hers. _"And Mimi… I know you probably hate me right now, but I survived this year because of you."_

She stared at him, shock and sadness visible in her expression. Tai sadly winked at her and gave her a timid smile. Shakily, she returned it, and he kept speaking.

"_Hey, when we look back, we might not see these as the best days of our lives; but they were _our_ lives, and we lived them. For each of us they are that one thing we will never forget of our high school lives. I hope you all know what that one thing is._

Here Tai let out another of his toothy grins. _"But let me tell you, for me, it was all about hot girls and fast cars. I'm out."_

As the audience burst into laughter, Principal Hida gave one final farewell. "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in saying goodbye to Odaiba High School's graduating class of 2009."

* * *

**Okay major thank you's are in order. First _K-Pop_ wrote the bulk of Izzy's speech, _Light-of-Hope-07_ wrote Jun's, and _Hayleywilliams_ wrote Matt and Sora's, I owe you people oodles and oodles. Thank you for helping me with this, it meant so much! I was left to fend for Mimi, Joe, and Tai! lol.**

**But the biggest thanks goes to PY687! You are an awesome beta and you fixed this chapter so much! I wasn't happy with my finished project but as always I could count on you to be there to salvage my less than motivated writing! You're the bestest!**

**This was probably my least favorite chapter. There was so many ways it could go and I'm sad that it's pretty much over. I know this feels like it's the ending, but trust me, it's not! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! Next chapter the best reviewer of the story will get special surprise! :D  
Michi:** Yeah, their parents are jerks and I'm sorry.

**The good news is that the next chapter is the LAST and it's already written. 10 reviews and I'm posting it.**

**Thanks,  
Diane**


	26. Epilogue: Goodbye

**Hey! Everyone... this is the end. Thank you for ever clicking that title (this being the ending, the title really doesn't fit anymore! lol). I can never stress enough how much I appreciate you all.  
Thank you to PY687 - He beta'd every chapter wonderfully!**

**Review Replies:  
whts -** That's funny. Thanks.  
**michi -** You're the best babe. Thank you!  
**naomi -** Thank you. I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

**DISCLAIMER (Last of the story!): PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, or any recognizable brand names.**

**Here we are...**

* * *

**_Chapter 25 - Epilogue_**  
_Good-Bye  
__(Mimi's POV)_

* * *

It's so sad when something has to come to an end. It's that nervous moment, when the butterflies are fluttering in the pit of your stomach because you know it will never be the same.

We're leaving childhood; we're all on our way to the real world. Ironic, isn't it? When we were kids, we considered the real world to be home, planet Earth. Now, when we mention the words "real world" it means the unsheltered hungry part of our lives known as adulthood.

Today was the day we were all leaving. Going our separate ways to do the things we'd no doubt be great at. I mean, we are Digi_destined_.

I sat in my chair at the airport waiting for everyone. Sora sat next to me, holding back the tears that I could see she was just moments away from spilling. It seemed like that's all we did this year. We cried when we fought, we cried when we lost, we even cried when we won. It was just a natural thing for her and me to do.

Here we sat together, for the last time, with only our carry-on's at our feet. Maybe it's not the last time, but it sure feels like it.

Sora… She is my beautiful, loving best friend whom I was already missing. How was I supposed to survive without her? She's my sister, and for all extensive purposes, my mother. She's my rational side. Sora's the glue that holds me together… just thinking that she won't be in the next bed when I wake up tomorrow, it hurts. But enough of that.

There's good news on the redhead front. She spent the last two months getting to know her sister. Rika isn't so bad; not like us though. Her childhood probably has a lot to do with her bad attitude. But she's adjusting. She left last week to go stay with Arisu, who, can I just, I don't like. That woman is like a parasite. I don't really have to worry much though. Meeting Rika, and having known Sora my entire life, they're both pretty tough cookies. They'll drive that woman insane!

Last night, Sora and I stayed up just talking, like we did every year before school started. We talked about our college, the bonds that held us all together, and loves of our lives. That broke me so I tried to convince her to come with us. But she graciously declined. She had her own dreams, I understood that. Sora got into the Paris Fashion Institute and I'm so proud of her. After she designed our prom dresses, well, I can tell you that Sora Takenouchi will definitely be a brand name that I will rock.

She pulled out her camera and began snapping pictures of us. Pouty lips, peace signs, winks, smiles, kisses for her, kisses for me… Damn, it is never ever going to be like this again.

One person was missing from this bestie cocktail: Jun. She left two days ago. We were all here forty-eight hours ago to say bye to her. She went to London. Yeah, I didn't see that one coming. She had said she just needed to see the world. I'm happy for her, as long as she sends me a picture of Prince William when she sleeps with him. Hey, that's what she said her grand mission was. But really, I didn't buy it. I know somewhere deep down it's still because of Joe.

Speaking of Joe, Mr. Punctual just showed up. He isn't going anywhere really, he's staying in Japan. Joe got in to Mie University School of Medicine. His parents can't stop telling everyone. Joe's more modest about it… now. When he first got the letter, he screamed and cried like a little girl who'd just met the freaking Jonas Brothers. Ugh, moving on.

He's really excited to start school. Surprise, surprise. But he's here to tell us goodbye, and to spend as much time as possible with Izzy. Those two know exactly what Sora and me are going through, but in a guy way.

Izzy looked flustered as he ran up to us, panting heavily. We couldn't resist the urge to laugh at him. I'm gonna miss that nerd. I'll let you in on a really humongous secret, one even Sora and Matt don't know; when I was twelve… I had an itsy bitsy, teensy weensy, crush on Izzy. In my defense, the boy was going through puberty and it was helping! Then I slept with him and well… that changed my entire perception.

Anyway, back to Izzy's bright future. My little genius is going to M.I. _freaking_ T. That's farther away than Matt and me. Technically, it's not that much farther, but Massachusetts, USA!? He got an academic scholarship and used the money from winning races and that stupid bet. I'm seriously resisting the urge to bring up Mrs. Hanna one last time. Of course, he didn't know that I knew about her so I kept my mouth shut and a smile played on my lips.

Looking back, Izzy and Joe probably had the worst year ever overall. They both had to deal with Kira. That damn bitch drove me crazy. She's lucky she got pregnant; otherwise I'm pretty damn sure we might have murdered her in the parking lot that night. I kinda feel bad though for Takato. He may have been a jerk but Takato and I were once on friendly terms. I would never wish Kira on anyone. Maybe just herself. Well, she has a really bright future to look forward to. Last I heard her parents had disinherited her and she still has one year of high school. She'll get what's coming to her.

Ah, wishful thinking.

Matt and TK get here next. Matt shouldered his bag and looked a little worried. The "I'm Yamato 'Cool Guy' Ishida" facade is fading very quickly. Matt's scared. This is the first time in a long time that he's going to be alone. Not really alone, because I told him he'd always have me. Heck, I even said we should move in together, in a strictly platonic way. That's how you say like family, right?

Oh well, there is no loving like that between me and Matt. He's gonna be famous, he's gonna make music, he's gonna rock! Gosh, I'm so cliché. It's just bittersweet to look at Matt and Sora, who only months ago seemed like the happiest couple on Earth. I thought they were really in love, hell, _they_ thought they were really in love. I guess not. I know it took so much out of both of them to let go. Still, here they are, locked in the most intense kiss I've ever seen. They're holding on to each other like it's the last kiss they'll ever have. And maybe it is, I'm secretly hoping it's not.

That is until TK tells them to break it up, pointing out that we were in a public place.

TK is smiling so brightly at us, but his eyes are sadder than I've seen them in such a long time. I think the last time I saw him that sad was when he lost Angemon. Wow, wasn't that traumatic?

This is different and yet the same. His brother is leaving him today, for who knows how long. The poor kid still has two years of high school left and then it's off to college like all of us. But he has Kari so he'll be fine.

Ah, onto Kari; she just popped up out of nowhere. She has to be here, because without her it just doesn't feel right. I know that I will always hold some anger toward Kari, even if I don't always show it. But, I mean, _come on_, she nearly killed her own brother and is responsible for the disastrous show in Hakone. Still Kari's like the little sister I never had. I love this irresponsible, unpredictable angel. I owe Kari more than I will ever admit and I worry about her more than she'll ever know.

Her brother… he's staying in Japan too. He got a full athletic scholarship to the University of Tokyo. Tai's happy with that; it means he doesn't have to deal with his parents and their financial support. Over the past two months, we had moments when we acted like we were still a couple, mostly because it became second nature to us. Then there were moments when we acted like complete strangers. It was nerve wrecking and exhausting.

I know I hurt him with my words but the scar he left me went deeper than anyone will ever know. He gave me a charm bracelet- platinum, diamond accents. I tried giving it back to him, but he told me to keep it. Supposedly, it was like a slap in the face, or at least that's what he told Matt, who told Sora, who told me. How childish were we that we couldn't speak face to face about it?

He has a whole future ahead of him, one where he can travel and see the wonders that the world has waiting just for him. I think- no,_ I know_, I overacted that day. But I was upset. I said something I really shouldn't have. Besides, what was I thinking? I foolishly thought Tai loved me and that we were going to get married or something.

Who am I kidding; we're too young to get married. I'm not ready to settle down, neither is he. Can you imagine me and Tai married with a kid? That dream months ago was enough to convince me that we weren't ready.

Still I kept holding onto that image of the beautiful little boy.

"It's time," Joe reminds, tapping his watch.

We're all standing now. How coincidental that our flights were taking off at the same time, Izzy booked all of them except Jun's, so maybe we can't call it coincidence. We're hugging, kissing, and saying goodbye. That's when I realize Tai's not here.

Apparently, I'm not the only one because everyone is looking for him.

I'll admit something here, we slept together last week. It might have been a dumb decision but it was closure. Not to mention, it was the best night of my entire life; his too, or at least that's what he said. I'm gonna be corny enough to call it magical. It made me wish that we really had a future. Maybe when I come back, but for now, we said we'd try to be friends and experience college life.

I smiled like an idiot at the memory.

My smile fell soon though, because he knew what time we were leaving. I started crying. Not just because this is it, we're leaving, but because Tai is missing. He's supposed to be here. But he's not. None of us knew where he was. He isn't answering his cell phone.

Sora angrily declared that she's not going to wait anymore. She's pissed at Tai too; I can see it in her eyes. Those two were the sporty version of me and Matt, plus they'd known each other longer so I know it really hurt her. He was, first and foremost, her best friend. There was something in that bond that could never, and I doubt ever, be broken.

We needed a final picture, just like the one we took with Jun two days ago. We ask a janitor who's walking by to take the shot for us. He willingly obliged when I turn on the Tachikawa charm.

Here we stand, seven out of the eight Legendary Digidestined, minus our "fearless leader."

I'm smiling so hard my cheeks are starting to hurt. The picture's taken and we all share a group hug.

Izzy kisses my forehead and walks away first.

Sora's next. It hurt more than I can explain. I love her so much. I hold on for my sanity because I doubt I can make it without her. She kisses cheek and tells me to stop being a baby, then hugs me tighter and lets go.

Now… it's time for me and Matt to depart. Matt is beyond angry. There's even some betrayal flashing in his blue eyes. He and Tai were the definition of a bromance. It was sickening sometimes but they needed each other as much as I need Sora.

Me and Matt… we're heading to New York. I got into NYU and I'm majoring in business just to keep Daddy happy. But I'm gonna minor in writing and literature. Wouldn't that be interesting? Hell, I could write about everything that's happened. This past year alone would make for a good TV drama or movie.

Matt holds out a hand and I take it with a grateful smile that my best friend willingly returns. I send a last wave over my shoulder to Joe, TK, and Kari. I'm angry at Tai, more hurt than angry, but I won't let him ruin this last moment. He was supposed to be here.

But he's not.

Maybe this was the wake-up call I needed. My heart had to let go and because he didn't show up today… I think it's starting to see the light. I'd been in denial for the last two months about him. This just proved it, we weren't in love.

I giggle to myself as Matt and I take our seats in First Class. No way in hell would we fly any other way.

"Are you ready for this?" Matt asks.

Hey, the beat goes on. I'm eighteen; I have my whole life ahead of me to be crazy, wild, sexy, and unrestricted.

I smirk and nod. "Absolutely."

* * *

**And that's it. I cried writing this. It's so sad... because it's over. **

**I have to thank (get ready for this because this is EVERYONE who has EVER reviewed this fic, even if it was just one review!) : queen-sarcasm, Super garurumon, ARCtheElite, SoratoIsAwesome, Hood Star, IdiotFanGirl, K-Pop/Kilala223, ~~inori, thunderbird, Aster Selene, sweetprincess14, Hayleywilliams, pranksta-4-lyf, Light-of-Hope-07, musovogr, aprilsdiamond, Jamy, guavawolf, amaramichelle, AnimeLightPrincess, michi, cancercute, LoneWolfVampire13, SweetyBastard, kouhaixsempai, GizmoBunny, EmeraldSweetheart, Jaeda star, TT8WizziE8TT, mobiles give you cancer, Njara07, alienstarship, iMidori, PY687, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, Orpheus Telos, Cara Miro, and whts.**

**There's one name I left out... and that was on purpose. This story is my favorite out of all of my work. And I owe this one person because she gave me the motivation to keep going. Without fail, she has reviewed EVERY chapter. She was even the driving force behind A Week In Vain Bliss. The reason why I've been converted to a Sorato fan. And a wonderful writer herself. I see it only fit that a somewhat dedication go out to my Number One Reviewer.**

**_ThatsWhatSheSaid07_ - Thank you for never giving up on my story, no matter how retarded it was. I owe you one!**

**Hope to see you all again when the sequel rolls around. I'm thinking in June. Maybe on my birthday.**

**Thank you all and I love each and everyone of you!  
-Diane-**


End file.
